


德尝所怨

by Toodles_L



Series: 大型施工现场 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 历经艰险，德拉科终于品尝到了和哈利恋爱的滋味！





	1. Chapter 1

“哈利·波特死了！他逃跑时被杀死了，在你们为了他舍弃生命的时候，他却只顾自己逃命。我们把他的尸体带给你们，以证明你们的英雄确实死了。”  
哈利在海格的怀里，听到了麦格教授，罗恩，赫敏，金妮的尖叫，听出了他们声音里的绝望，不可置信。他听到幸存者们扯着嗓子，大声地咒骂着食死徒。  
“安静！”他听到伏地魔喊着，“结束了！海格，把他放在我的脚下，他只配待在这儿！”  
哈利感觉到自己被放到了草地上。  
伏地魔仍然在劝着幸存者们投降，在经历了一场大战之后，每一滴纯血巫师的血液都显得格外珍贵。  
纳威挣脱人群朝着伏地魔冲了过来，哈利把眼睛睁开了一点缝隙，看到伏地魔正在折磨纳威。哈利不由自主地握了握拳头。  
突然，他感受到身后食死徒中有一道目光锁定了他。  
我被发现了吗？哈利想，那就拼死一搏吧。  
哈利猛地跳了起来，“我在这儿！汤姆！我还没死呢！”他冲着伏地魔的背影叫喊着，随后转身，向着走廊跑去。  
“波特！”他听见身后传来一道熟悉的声音，带着决绝，带着欣喜，那是.....  
他转身，迎面飞来一根魔杖，不远处站着马尔福，那个当了他六年死对头的男孩子，哈利看见他眼中的光，他说不出那是什么，现在也没有时间让他思考这个问题。他飞快伸手接住了魔杖，从长袍中掏出隐形斗篷，披到了身上，向远方跑去。  
他听见身后传来许多声响，他听见他的朋友们喊着“他还活着！哈利还活着！”，听见格洛普粗声粗气地喊着“海格”，听见马蹄声，听见弓箭射出时的破风声，听见食死徒们的惨叫。他还听见，伏地魔朝他扔了一个“钻心剜骨”，听见了一个男孩子的压抑沉闷的痛呼，听见了担忧的两声“德拉科”。  
......

 

....  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
“除你武器！”  
....

 

哈利坐在台阶上，看着往日熟悉的校园变成眼前的断壁残垣，听着礼堂里的幸存者们的交谈，他想，我终于完成了我的使命，从今往后，我只是哈利·波特了。  
“嘿，哈利，你在想什么呢，不进去看看同学们吗？”罗恩和赫敏来到他身边，一左一右地坐了下来。  
“现在，他们需要的不是我，我已经完成我的任务了。”哈利朝着罗恩笑了笑。大战之后，他身心俱疲，没有精力去面对幸存者。  
“这是，马尔福的魔杖？”赫敏看出哈利暂时不想讨论这个话题，“真没想到，马尔福家族也会出现一个这么勇敢的人。”  
“勇敢？他只是审时度势罢了，马尔福家族，利益至上。我打赌哈利跳起来的一瞬间，他就把筹码压在他身上了！你想想，若是伏地魔赢了，马尔福家可还有一个忠心的食死徒呢，白鼬还修好了消失柜，他总能逃脱惩罚；但若是哈利赢了，他可就是大功臣一个，顺利逃脱审判不说，说不定还能洗白家族。呵，这可真是好算盘。”罗恩对此倒是不屑一顾。赫敏看着罗恩，不得不承认，逻辑上来说，这的确是一个标准的马尔福会做的事。  
“那么你要怎么解释那个钻心咒？他帮哈利挡了一个钻心咒，若只是压筹码没必要做到这一步吧！他这举动，直接表明他站到哈利这一边了，这不是修一个消失柜能抵扣的错处了。”赫敏反驳道。“当然，你的猜测很正确，罗恩。只是，人是会变的，不是吗？当初在马尔福庄园，他就没有指认哈利。对吧？”  
“那是他没认出来！我们那个时候，”罗恩停顿了一下，“可以说是面目全非了。就算是...”  
“他认出我了，我看得出来。我也很意外他为什么不指认我，对于他们家来说可是大功一件，马尔福家族又可以成为有权力的食死徒了。”哈利轻声说道。  
他想起那天金发男孩眼里的不可置信，讶异，还有一丝他看不懂的情绪。想起有求必应屋里，当他质问马尔福时，他欲言又止的模样。真的，人是会变的，他已经不知道马尔福变成什么样的人了。从前，他是一个整天惹是生非，无恶不作的金发小混蛋，一天到晚等着找自己的错处，对着自己挑衅地笑。但自从被打上食死徒的标记，他就没有再笑过了，或许，他也恨伏地魔毁了他的生活吧。  
他是个善良的人，邓布利多不也说过吗？他终究没有杀了邓布利多。毕竟，他也只是一个孩子，是一个害怕时会躲在厕所哭泣的孩子啊。  
“他是个善良的人，邓布利多说过的。也许他只是想做正确的事情。”哈利看着手中的魔杖，轻轻地说。

 

一个月后  
“证人哈利·波特，你对于马尔福一家救了你有什么要说的吗？”  
“首先，在马尔福庄园里，马尔福先生命令家养小精灵多比将我和我的朋友罗恩，赫敏幻影移形带到了安全的地方，不仅救了我，更是救了我的朋友们。这一点，多比已经作证过了。其次，纳西莎夫人在禁林里向伏地魔—”全场倒吸了一口冷气，就算伏地魔已经死了，可他对幸存巫师来说还是恐惧本身，“—撒谎，说我已经死了，这才让我有了机会打败他。最后，德拉科·马尔福，参加了霍格沃茨战役的人都知道，他把魔杖扔给我，还挡下了一个钻心咒。更何况，马尔福一家在大战开始前就离开了，他们没有参与之后的战争，而马尔福庄园，难道不是被伏地魔强行占用的吗？那个时候，谁又能拒绝他呢？”哈利冷静地说完自己的证词，一点也不心虚自己撒了谎。  
“那么，投票，认为卢修斯·马尔福无罪的举手。”  
陪审团里慢慢有人举起了手，渐渐地，更多人举起了手，虽然人数不多，但是好歹过半了。纳西莎和德拉科就相对轻松得多，几乎全票通过。  
最后，马尔福一家无罪释放，卢修斯虽然无罪释放，但仍缴纳了一大笔金钱。谁让战后重建资金紧缺，马尔福家族又有数不完的金加隆呢。马尔福一家本想一起移居法国，但德拉科因为食死徒的身份，需要观察三个月。暂时不能离开，于是，卢修斯带着纳西莎先行前往法国，德拉科居住在傲罗严密监管的庄园，直到三个月结束。  
“哈利，明天是最后一场演讲了，讲完我们就空闲下来了。”罗恩从后面赶了上来，“金妮可是念叨你很久了。不过...”  
“我们最近的确很少见面，我明天会好好和她解释的，你放心吧，罗恩。”  
“我当然不会担心这个，我只是担心万一，”罗恩朝四周看了看，“你被发现怎么办？我是说，大马尔福。”  
“不会的，多比不是帮我们作证了吗，他们不会起疑心的。更何况，马尔福先生缴纳了一大笔金加隆，魔法部不会为难他的。”  
“搞不懂你和赫敏是怎么想的，居然要就一个马尔福。”罗恩挠了挠头，他一向猜不透赫敏，可现在，他连哈利也看不透了。  
“我说了呀，是为了报答马尔福嘛。小的那个，他救了我两次，我只能还一次到他父亲身上了。而且，说实话，马尔福先生的确没做什么坏事，他不该关到阿兹卡班。”哈利耸了耸肩。“那个地方，可不是什么好地方。”  
“也是，我记得你说过小天狼星还因为这个做过噩梦。对了，小天狼星的翻案审判是下个星期，对吧。到时候，我可一定要来！还要带上乔治，弗雷德，他们为了庆祝小天狼星洗脱冤屈特意做了一个烟花呢！”  
“先替我谢谢他们！他们的发明一向都很棒！”

“波特，”身后传来德拉科的声音，他快步走上前，“为什么？”  
“你救了我两次，不是吗？一次救你，另一次，我用来救你父亲。我们扯平了。”哈利看着德拉科的浅灰色的眼睛，面无表情地说完理由。  
“扯平？呵，是啊，救世主从不欠人人情，对吧？”德拉科眼中有什么熄灭了。自作多情。他暗暗骂了自己一句。  
“嘿，白鼬，你别太过分了，哈利刚刚救了你们一家，你就是这个语气？”罗恩一向看不惯德拉科的骄傲语气，说着便上前，挡在了哈利前面。  
“红毛，我可没在跟你说话，你妈妈没教过你，打扰别人谈话是不礼貌的吗？”德拉科撇了罗恩一眼，又把目光放在了哈利身上。  
“你...”  
“够了，马尔福，你别忘了你还在观察期！”哈利拉开罗恩，又冲着不远处的阿斯托利亚扬了扬下巴，“你的未婚妻等你很久了。”  
德拉科回头看了一眼利亚，“我们还没有订婚，只是有意向联姻而已。”  
“你们总会结婚的，不是吗？纯血婚姻。”  
哈利回了利亚一个礼貌的微笑，“如果没事了，我们就先走了。”

“黑暗的日子已经过去了，现在是属于我们的光明的时代！伏地魔已经不复存在，现在有的是公平公正合理的魔法法律。......我们的未来，无论是纯血还是混血又或是麻瓜出身的巫师，都可以享受到魔法部的保护，他们将会融洽地相处！我们的未来，神奇动物将会得到更正确的对待！我们的未来。狼人、马人、家养小精灵、巨人将会拥有和巫师一样的权益！让我们一起来建立一个和谐的，融洽的光明未来！”不愧是赫敏，就连演讲稿里也不忘为家养小精灵争取权益。哈利心里暗戳戳吐槽了一下。  
哈利结束了最后一场战后演讲，他觉得自己的嘴巴有些麻木，他快要感觉不到了。他换下正装，穿上金妮给他买的麻瓜休闲男装，走向和金妮约好的咖啡馆

“哈利，我们分手吧。”金妮低头搅着咖啡，有些心痛。  
“为什么？金妮，我承认，我最近是很忙，总是要去演讲，安抚人心。但是，我保证，再过一个星期，解决完小天狼星的翻案审判，我就可以空下来了。我们可以去你一直想去的迪士尼乐园，我保证，真的！”哈利有一些惊慌，不知道自己做错了什么，怎么惹得女友要和自己分手。  
“那么之后呢？我知道，你会和罗恩一起成为傲罗，你不会有空闲时间陪我的。而且，哈利，我提出分手不是因为这个。”金妮深吸了一口气，“你只是把我当成妹妹啊。更何况，我并不是那个最爱你的人，我也无法成为最爱你的人。有人，比我更爱你。”  
说完，金妮盯着哈利，却只看到一脸茫然的他。  
“什么意思？我当然爱你，不是吗？不然我们不会在一起的，而且，你怎么会不是最爱我的人呢？金妮，你把我搞糊涂了。”哈利皱着眉头，有些不解。  
“你会懂得，哈利。”她停顿了一下，“感情，是要自己去体会的，即使我告诉你那个人是谁，你也不会相信的，只有你自己去接触，去判断，去感受，才是真实的。”  
说完，金妮起身，向外走去。“对了，我不会告诉其他人我们分手了，不过，我出来前已经和哥哥们，爸爸妈妈说过了，还有赫敏。他们没有怪你，只是在说我。”  
“我们还会是朋友吗？哈利？”她有些担心，害怕哈利会拒绝她。  
“当然，你一直会是我的朋友！”哈利抬头，冲着金妮僵硬地笑了一下。  
“再见，哈利。”  
“再见，金妮。”

 

 

 

sjjs


	2. Chapter 2

“兄弟，振作起来！你可是救世主！金妮和你分手的确很不可思议，但那也是她自己的损失。我们没有怪你！真的，你对金妮如何我们全家都知道，大概是金妮终于意识到了她对你只是崇拜而不是爱情....”罗恩领着一瓶黄油啤酒和哈利坐在陋居前的草地上，努力地安慰着哈利。  
“罗恩！！你在说什么呢！金妮怎么可能不爱哈利？你真是.....别在这里捣乱了！”赫敏听见他们的对话，急忙走过来止住了罗恩的话语。  
罗恩似乎终于意识到自己说了什么蠢话，连忙道歉，“抱歉，哈利，我不是那个意思，我是说...哎呀，你就当我什么都没说过吧！”罗恩想不出怎么正确地安慰哈利，放下酒瓶一溜烟地跑回了陋居。脑力活还是留给媳妇来吧！  
“嗯，哈利，罗恩他....”  
“我知道，金妮其实已经和我说的很清楚了，我知道我们之前的问题是什么。不过，我不能告诉你，赫敏，我答应金妮，我会自己找出答案的。”哈利回头冲着赫敏笑了笑，拍了拍她放在自己肩膀上的手。  
“对了，我本想着忙完这一阵就陪着金妮去麻瓜界逛逛的，可是你看现在，”他朝着赫敏耸了耸肩，“你和罗恩介意带着我这个大灯泡去麻瓜界玩玩吗？”哈利似乎已经放下了与金妮分手的这件事，和赫敏开起了玩笑。  
“当然，当然。我也好久没有回去了。罗恩倒是和韦斯莱先生一样，对麻瓜的东西都感觉十分新奇。他上次还问我橡皮鸭是拿来干什么的呢！”赫敏见哈利恢复了以往的神情，也放下了心里的担忧，和他聊起罗恩的趣事来。

 

“起床啦，罗恩，哈利！我们还要去一趟伦敦呢！！”赫敏粗暴地敲着房门，想把两个沉睡的男孩子吵醒。  
“这就来，这就来！赫敏，你要是再锤，这扇门就要倒啦！”哈利被赫敏疯狂的敲门声吵醒，一边推着睡梦中也不晚忘叫着赫敏的罗恩，一边回应着门外逐渐暴躁的赫敏。  
赫敏终于住了手，“快点！韦斯莱夫人为我们准备好了早饭，我们得赶早班车去地铁站！”  
“罗恩，罗恩，起床了！你的赫敏在外面等你呢！”  
“赫敏，什么赫敏，赫敏在哪里！”罗恩终于醒了，可怜的哈利说了那么多话，罗恩从头到尾只听到赫敏两个字。

哈利快速地洗漱完毕，下楼的时候遇到了吃完饭上楼的金妮。  
“哦，嘿，早上好，金妮。”哈利愣了一会，旋即反应过来打个招呼。他可还没忘记他答应了金妮以后还是朋友。  
“早上好，哈利。你们今天是要出门吗？我听弗雷德说你们要去一趟伦敦。”金妮自然地向哈利打了个招呼，仿佛他们之间什么也没有发生过。  
“嗯，是的。赫敏和我都很久没有回去过了，你知道的，因为伏地魔。我们想趁着今天有空去看看，你要和我们一起吗？”  
“不了，我约了卢娜，我们准备去对角巷。玩得愉快，哈利。”金妮说完，越过哈利，走上了楼梯。

“嘿，这不是我们的救世主——”  
“大名鼎鼎的——”  
“哈利·波特嘛！”双子用熟悉的方式跟哈利打着招呼。  
“早上好，乔治，弗雷德。”哈利冲着他们笑了笑，坐到自己的位置上，“你们找我是有什么事情吗？”  
“亲爱的小哈利，你怎能这么说呢，难道没有事情就不能找你了吗？”  
“你这样真是伤了我们的心呀！”  
“我们需要——”  
“两百只橡皮鸭来安慰我们受伤的内心！”  
哈利了然地笑了笑，“这是你们的新发明？”  
“不，这是送给爸爸的礼物，他总喜欢在泡澡时放些橡皮鸭——”  
“他说鸭子们的叫声很有趣，但他总是用魔杖戳橡皮鸭，或者——”  
“尝试施加一些橡皮鸭根本承受不了的魔法——”  
“他已经报废了几十个橡皮鸭了，所以我们准备自己开发一个更有趣的泡澡鸭给他——”  
“我们本来拜托了小天狼星，可是他最近正在准备翻案审判，那么，橡皮鸭的采购——”  
“只能交给他最亲近的教子，哈利你了！”  
哈利无奈地点了点头，双子开心地一人拎起哈利的一只手臂，拽着他绕着餐桌跑了好几圈，直到韦斯莱夫人命令他们停下来，让哈利好好地吃完他的早饭。

 

格兰芬多铁三角逛了麻瓜的商场给双子买了他们开发新产品要用的两百只橡皮鸭，结账的时候，收银员看着他们的目光都怪怪的。接着又去看了一场电影，出来后罗恩还是对商场里品尝到的免费鸡腿念念不忘。三人就这样走着逛着，消磨了一大半的时间。现在正好是吃午饭的好时间，哈利和赫敏看着罗恩对着一家餐厅外的馅饼海报流着口水，一看三回头，无奈之下只能答应了罗恩在这家餐厅吃饭的请求。  
“这简直就是虚假宣传！馅饼里根本没有金子！我就说，哪有黄金馅饼这么便宜！！”罗恩对于没有在馅饼中吃到金子而喋喋不休。  
“梅林啊，你难道没有注意到吗？那个金子不过是过着一层金色锡纸的巧克力罢了！而且海报上不是写着‘以实物为准，一切解释权归店家所有’吗？”赫敏对于罗恩这种幼稚的行为有些哭笑不得。她跺了跺脚，早知道今天出门就不该为了漂亮穿上高跟鞋！走了一上午，脚后跟酸麻得不像话。   
哈利看出了赫敏似乎想要休息一会。他看到了前面不远处的观光巴士，“嘿，我们去坐那个观光巴士吧。有一点类似骑士公交，只不过它比骑士公交驾驶得平稳多了！而且有固定的路线，不会随意更改，而且，最重要的一点，它可不会变大变小。”哈利颇有些兴奋和期待。他一直想要坐一次观光巴士，小时候没有机会，现在难得回来一次就能遇见，他自然不会错过。  
赫敏倒是没有什么意见，罗恩对于麻瓜界的风光也很感兴趣，于是三人交了钱，径直走上了巴士的第二层，坐在最后一排的位置。感受着初夏温暖的太阳，和煦的风，一切都是那么美好。朋友在自己的身边，一切都是那么和平，自己不用再为伏地魔而烦恼，未来还会成为梦寐以求的傲罗。哈利觉得这辈子都不会再有像现在一样的片刻温暖了。  
终点站很快就到，是风景优美的郊区。三人下了车，打算在附近散散步然后在饭点的时候幻影移形回到陋居。  
他们一边向前走着，一边聊着接下来的几天的安排。  
“别担心，哈利。他们已经给虫尾巴用了吐真剂，他把什么都招啦，现在，小天狼星的审判只不过是走个形式，让陪审团投个票。有了虫尾巴的证词，谁还会怀疑小天狼星呢？你不用太担心啦！”赫敏看这哈利微微皱起的眉毛，以为他在担心他的教父。  
“呃，我不是在想这个。小天狼星的审判我很放心，只要是个明事理的人都看得出谁对谁错。我是在想，这之后的培训，我和罗恩的傲罗培训。我和罗恩的实战经验丰富，这一块的培训自然可以不上，但是像是易容术，追踪与反追踪，我有一些担心。你说他们会不会不让我当傲罗？”哈利忧心忡忡。当傲罗是他一直的愿望，他可不想出什么问题。  
“其实，哈利，我得说，魔法部高层巴不得你当个傲罗呢！你想想，以你救世主的身份，再加上傲罗的形象，巫师们会对现在的情况放心很多。毕竟，哈利·波特一直在保护他们呢！”赫敏停了一下，“我听珀西说，几个高层正在讨论要不要让你和罗恩一起免去测试，直接成为傲罗。”  
“哦，真的吗？连我也可以一起？兄弟！要是金斯莱来找你！你可千万要答应啊！想想吧，免去三年的培训！我们能直接上岗成为傲罗！”罗恩显然对于赫敏的这个情报十分满意。  
哈利没有理会罗恩，他的目光全被一对金发男女吸引住了。  
“那是，马尔福和格林格斯特吧？他们怎么会来这里？”  
“哦，一定是阿斯托利亚要来的，马尔福应该是陪着他未婚妻来的。阿斯托利亚虽是个纯血，但是主张友善对待麻瓜，而且，她是一个很有爱心的人。我听卢娜说，她每个月都会去一趟麻瓜界，去看望麻瓜孤儿小朋友。斯莱特林里难得能出现这样的人。”赫敏对利亚的评价还挺好的。  
“呵，爱情可真是伟大。竟然能让一个马尔福来麻瓜孤儿院。”罗恩朝着前面两人看了看。他们果然刚从一所孤儿院出来。  
看着昔日仇敌约会可不是什么令人身心愉悦的事情，铁三角刚想回头，就看见了利亚对着德拉科抹起了眼泪。  
德拉科递出一块银绿色的手帕，利亚接过擦了擦眼泪，向后退了一步。  
“就这样吧，德..马尔福先生......不是我的未婚夫.....我们之间......没有关系了.......”由于站得有些远，铁三角没能听到所有的对话，只听到了模模糊糊的几个字。  
“我听说，”罗恩神神秘秘地看着两个男孩，“马尔福似乎想要接触和阿斯托利亚的婚约，因为她有血液病，很可能影响子嗣，而马尔福是这一代唯一一个继承人。我真为她感到不值。”赫敏对利亚的印象很好，因此说话也带上了几分愤怒。  
“真是可恶，格林格斯特都没有嫌弃他的食死徒身份，就算在审判期间也依然在帮助马尔福家，他们就是这么对待格林格斯特的吗？”赫敏也颇有些为利亚感到不值得。  
“不行，我看不下去了，马尔福也太过分了！我要去教训他一顿！”  
罗恩朝着德拉科走去，“嘿，臭白鼬，你就是这么对待你的未婚妻的？”  
“不是的，韦斯莱先生，我已经不是他的未婚妻了，我们已经解除婚约了。”利亚有些着急地为德拉科辩解道。  
“不用袒护他，格林格斯特小姐，我知道你是一个善良的人，可是这白鼬，”他朝着德拉科冷哼了一声，“他可不值得你的善良！”  
“韦斯莱，要是我没记错，这是你这几天第二次打断我的谈话了。我和利亚还有事情要说，请你离开。”德拉科不满地看着罗恩，他怎么总是横插一脚。  
“怎么了，白鼬，你是被我说出真相恼羞成怒了？你不过是一个前食死徒，你有什么资格提出要解除婚约？怎么，你还觉得格林格斯特小姐配不上你吗？”  
“我跟你可不一样，韦斯莱。你也就配娶个—”德拉科看了一眼赫敏，“泥巴种，而我，还有拒绝纯血姑娘的权利。怎么，羡慕吗？就算我是个前食死徒，我也没有沦落到要娶一个泥巴种。”德拉科挑了挑眉，冲着罗恩挑衅地冷笑。  
“你可真是纯血家族的耻辱。”德拉科转身，想要带着利亚离开。  
“罗恩，别这样！”这是赫敏的声音。  
德拉科感觉左手被谁拉住了，那人用力地向后扯他，他不得已转了个身。迎面而来的是哈利的一拳。  
“我不允许你侮辱赫敏！”哈利喘着粗气，显然，刚刚那一拳，他用了十成十的力气。  
德拉科捂着右半边的脸，面无表情地看着哈利，听着利亚关心的话语。  
他什么都没有说，带着利亚，幻影移形消失在了三人面前。  
“哈利！你太冲动了！万一，万一他朝你扔恶咒可怎么办！”赫敏和罗恩跑上来，检查着哈利左手。  
还好，只是有点红肿，没什么大碍。  
“赫敏，他不敢的，你别忘了，他还在观察期，每个魔法都会有监测的。”哈利无所谓地笑了笑，甩了甩左手。  
“兄弟，你可真不厚道！抢了我的表现机会！”罗恩玩笑地锤了哈利胸口一拳。  
“罗恩！”赫敏又好气又好笑地戳了罗恩额头几下，“怎么还像小时候一样！”  
“走吧，韦斯莱夫人一定在等我们了。”

 

夜晚，马尔福庄园。  
德拉科看着镜子里的自己，摸着右脸那一块淤青，轻笑了一声，对镜子里的自己说：“生日快乐，德拉科·马尔福。起码，你今天还有一份生日礼物。”


	3. Chapter 3

“现在开始投票！认为西里斯·布莱克无罪的请举手！”  
所有人的手都举了起来，西里斯看着证人席上的哈利，开心地笑了起来。

“太好了！西里斯！你终于洗清冤屈了！我们一定要好好庆祝一下！”走出法庭的哈利仍然抑制不住自己的激动，不停地拍打着西里斯的肩膀。  
“好啦，哈利，庆祝派对的事情就交给我们吧！你们父子俩好好去逛逛！这些年，西里斯一直待在格里莫广场，都没有好好地出来透透气儿呢！”韦斯莱夫人慈祥地看着哈利，眼睛里闪着点点泪光。终于等到这一天了。  
“是呀，小哈利，快带西里斯出去逛逛吧——”  
“我们推荐街角的那家麻瓜酒吧——”  
“那里的威士忌味道绝对不输火焰威士忌！至于派对的事情，就交给我们吧！我们也等了好久啦！”韦斯莱双子将哈利和西里斯推向电梯的方向。妈妈很少允许家里出现韦斯莱玩笑商店的产品现在能在格里莫广场里光明正大地装饰起来，双子当然不会放过这个好机会。再说了，哈利和西里斯也确实要好好放松一下，不该再为这些事情操心啦！  
哈利正和西里斯商量着喝完酒去哪里逛逛，就听见后面传来韦斯莱一家愤怒的声音。  
“嘿，马尔福！撞到人不需要道歉吗？”  
德拉科越过哈利，走到电梯口，用力地戳着电梯按钮。  
“不需要。”德拉科的声音随着关上的电梯门一起消失了。随着消失的还有那对阴沉，怒不可遏的灰色眸子。  
哈利很奇怪自己的第一反应竟然不是拦住电梯门，而是，马尔福确实长得不错，就算是生气也很好看，尤其是眼睛。  
他摇了摇头，想把这奇怪的想法从脑海中甩出去。  
“怎么回事，金斯莱？马尔福他是怎么回事？”西里斯好奇地看着金斯莱。虽说他看不上马尔福这个家族，但是不得不承认马尔福的礼仪确实很不错，就算是再生气也不会在公共场所失礼。  
“你们知道的，马尔福庄园的所有权。作为伏地魔之前的食死徒大本营，我们在不清楚马尔福庄园到底还有多少秘密的情况下不能把它还给马尔福家的人。谁知道里面还有没有什么黑魔法残留。小马尔福先生不服审判，想要拿回庄园就来跟我理论了。当然，我没有答应他。我让他做好三个月观察期一到就收拾东西走人的准备。”金斯莱耸了耸肩，“我算仁慈了吧，没有在最后一天才告诉他这个噩耗。”  
哈利点点头，他完全理解魔法部的做法，这是最稳妥的。

圣芒戈医院，二楼。  
电梯门“叮”地响了一声，德拉科从电梯里走出来，熟门熟路地朝着一间病房走去。  
“下午好，斯内普教授。”  
病床上的西弗勒斯艰难地冲着德拉科点点头，比了一个手势。  
“拿到了，多谢您的推荐信，不然我可能没这么快就能当上治疗师。”德拉科弯腰向西弗道谢。  
作为当代的魔药大师以及战争英雄，西弗的一封推荐信足以令德拉科跨过培训和实习阶段，直接成为一名治疗师。这也是德拉科一直以来的愿望。  
“庄园没能拿回来，但是我会想办法的。”德拉科在西弗面前终于卸下了伪装，他的眼里满是悲伤。从小长大的庄园在三个月后就将不再属于马尔福家族——等我们排查完所有的隐患就会还给你们的——魔法部官员的话能信几分，德拉科从小就知道。  
西弗拍了拍德拉科的肩膀以示安慰。  
一切都会好的，他用眼神告诉德拉科，虽然和平时没什么区别就是了。

 

一年后  
“哈利！你的表格签字了吗！今天是最后一天了！”部长高级助理赫敏风风火火地闯进傲罗司，在司长办公桌下找到了昏睡不醒的哈利·波特。  
“什，什么表格？赫敏？”哈利睡眼惺忪，他揉了揉眼睛，从抽屉里拿出眼睛，挣扎着起来。  
“梅林的胡子！哈利·波特，我一个星期前就把表格给你了！”赫敏从哈利的咖啡杯下拿出被一张晕染上一圈咖啡渍的表格，上面写着“傲罗绑定治疗师意向表”，“因为傲罗是最容易受伤的，而且近几年傲罗新鲜血液又不多，在逃食死徒数量巨大，魔法部高层和圣芒戈高层商量过了，决定给每个傲罗绑定一个治疗师，这样可以得到最先最优的治疗，最大限度地保证傲罗的安全。每个傲罗可以选择自己心仪的治疗师。”  
“哦，我无所谓，谁都可以。”哈利无所谓地看了看表格，“你决定吧，让我再睡一会。”  
“实际上，哈利，你没有选择。”赫敏看了一眼正欲倒下的哈利，“你应该知道你对于魔法部，对于巫师们的重要性，你的治疗师是由几位部长副部长和圣芒戈院长亲自决定的。能够熟练运用各种治疗魔法，并且尤其精通魔法伤害和黑魔法伤害的......”  
“那可真好，我就放心了，只希望我的治疗师好相处一些。”哈利摘下了眼镜，摸到了自己的枕头。  
“德拉科·马尔福。既然你没有意见，我就签字了。”  
哈利猛地起身，就看见赫敏熟练地模仿了他的签名，挥了一挥魔杖，表格就消失了。“好啦，表格已经出现在金斯莱的桌子上啦！那么，早上好，哈利！我先去工作了，记得吃早餐，你和罗恩都是，别再让我操心啦！”赫敏解决完表格的问题愉快地走了出去。  
我的，绑定治疗师，是，德拉科·马尔福？？

 

圣芒戈院长办公室  
“我不接受！”德拉科有些激动地看着斯梅绥克院长。“您应该知道我和他是七年的死对头！”  
院长对于他来说是一位值得尊敬的长辈，虽然得到了斯内普教授的推荐信，但他的马尔福总会让人觉得他是一个好吃懒做的少爷，背地里——有时甚至当面——他都能听到别人的议论。院长却十分看好他的天赋，相信他一定会成为一个出色的治疗师，三番两次帮他摆平了来找麻烦的病患。  
“德拉科，你最好仔细考虑一下。这对你来说是一个很不错的机会，你有足够的空间来施展才华，这不仅对你的医术有所帮助，也能极大地改善你的处境。我自然相信你是无罪的，甚至，我敬佩你是位英雄——可没多少人敢在他眼皮子底下帮助哈利——但不是所有人都这么认为的。你需要一个更加正面的形象，比如，哈利的专属治疗师！”斯梅绥克停顿一了下，“这是我和魔法部几位部长商量后的结果。我给你一天的时间好好思考，但我希望你能接受这份绑定。你应该可以看出，这件事，利大于弊。”  
德拉科低下了脑袋，他没有办法彻底拒绝这个提议，他心里很清楚，只要是和哈利沾边的，他就不可能置身事外。更何况，这关乎他的安全。  
“哈利已经同意了，他愿意和你绑定，这下就看你的意愿了。呵呵，若是其他人知道你在犹豫成为哈利的绑定治疗师，他们肯定会嫉妒到发狂的。你别忘了，巴德比先生可是哈利的狂热粉丝，你如果把这个位置让给他，你以什么条件他都会答应的。”斯梅绥克见德拉科没有坚持拒绝，松了心思，开了个小玩笑。  
“他没有资格，他的医术根本不过关，他会害死波特的。”德拉科下意识地开始贬低自己的同事。  
“就知道你会这么说！算了算了，你好好考虑一下，明天回复我。”斯梅绥克冲着德拉科摆了摆手，并没有介意德拉科的实话。

德拉科看着镜子里的自己，经历过战争的洗礼，自己早就没了当初的年少轻狂，眼看着自己的家族看看没落，他的心比谁都痛。他很恨自己的无能，恨自己家族站错了队伍。如果，如果自己一开始就能和哈利成为朋友，是不是就不会落得这样的下场？是不是就可以在战争中让自己的家族重新站队？让自己成为胜利的一方？  
不，不会的。他看着自己左手上的已经开始变浅的黑魔标记，父亲不会的，他坚信他的选择是正确的，伏地魔的确强大，看起来像是一个胜利者，不是吗？但在最后一刻来临前，谁又能知道结果呢？  
他看着自己从马尔福庄园里带出来的一口小箱子，里面放着他从小到大的日记，这些日记记录了所有，他所有关于哈利波特的记忆，是他现在仅存的甜蜜。  
天亮了。德拉科看着缓缓升起的太阳。  
他放不下，放不下哈利·波特，放不下马尔福复兴的愿望。他，两样都想要。只有恢复了马尔福往日的荣光，他才有资格有底气站在他的身边。

 

“我可以答应，但我要求拿回马尔福庄园的所有权。马尔福家族历史悠久，藏书宝库的丰富不是你们能想象的，只有拿回庄园，我才能在黑魔法伤害研究上更进一步。而波特，他做严峻的危险不就来自黑魔法吗？如果你们想要保住你们的救世主，就把我的庄园还给我。否则，免谈。”德拉科穿着治疗师统一的长袍，看着眼前的金斯莱和斯梅绥克和其他几位魔法部副部长，开出了他的条件。  
魔法部高层施了静音咒，在激烈地争吵。德拉科站得笔直，似有决胜的把握。  
“马尔福庄园已经排查完了，我们可以还给你，但是你必须接受我们一个月一次的复查。我们必须保证你不会再做什么。”金斯莱通过了德拉科的条件，同时也提出了自己的条件。  
“你不用担心我会做什么，我根本不屑做那些事情。”德拉科盯着金斯莱的眼睛。  
“那么，合作愉快，马尔福先生。”  
“合作愉快。”

德拉科回到自己的办公室，倒了一杯咖啡，重新翻看了一整晚自己的日记，他今天需要大量咖啡来提神——或许还得用上提神药水。  
他翻开桌子上的预言家日报，头版头条用加粗加大的字体写着“救世主惨遭分手，丽塔·斯基特带您探寻背后的真相！”  
波特分手了？德拉科瞬间清醒，比喝了一盒提神药水还要管用。

“据本报记者丽塔·斯基特带回来的最新消息，哈利和他的女朋友金妮已经分手将近一年，虽然两人一直同时出席各种仪式，但态度已不像从前亲密，更有爆料人称，看见哈利·波特与一麻瓜男子亲密交谈！请待本报记者丽塔·斯基特带您探寻真相！”  
麻瓜男子？德拉科看着报纸上的照片，照片里哈利和一个瘦瘦高高的男子一脸相谈甚欢的样子。心里没来由得一阵痛楚。你可没对我这么笑过。  
德拉科匆匆看完整篇文章，文章通篇废话，唯一有用的两个消息，一好一坏。坏的事是哈利童年遭受虐待，过得十分不幸这一点得到了不少邻居——例如，费格太太的承认。斯基特认为哈利缺少母爱和父爱，因此在恋爱中一味地追求金妮照顾自己，企图得到母爱；而金妮厌烦了这种“恶心的，不正当的”关系，因此提出了分手。好的是那个麻瓜男人看起来像是一个游客，而哈利他们的交谈像是在指路。  
德拉科看着照片里笑得灿烂的哈利，再想着哈利在十年寄养生活中可能受到的委屈，他就忍不住想要抱抱哈利。但这不可能。  
如果，能重来一次该有多好，我想给他一个快乐的童年。

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

  德拉科是认真的。自从拿回了马尔福庄园，他一有时间就钻到书房里，开始研究流传下来的古书，关于魔药，关于魔杖魔法，关于黑魔法。除了想要好好地帮助哈利之外，他还偷偷地存了一个心思： ** **如果有什么办法能让一切重来就好了，我一定要给他最美好的童年**** 。

   一切都要从丽塔的那篇报道开始说起。丽塔倒是厉害，将哈利和金妮隐瞒了一年的分手挖得干干净净，还挖出了哈利在童年时期常常受到“ ** **不公正的，非人道**** ** **”**** 的待遇。一时间，所有的女巫们——尤其是以韦斯莱夫人为代表的妈妈一辈对于哈利可以说是十分怜爱，每天都有不同的安慰信件和母亲手作吃食寄到哈利的办公室里，试图以此来慰藉他已经结束了七八年的悲惨遭遇。年轻的女巫们就更不用说，她们看向哈利的目光中都充斥着怜悯之心，有些胆大的甚至会冲上前揉揉哈利的乱毛，眼含热泪地望着他，仿佛哈利下一秒就会因为悲惨童年而向他们哭诉，寻求安慰——那么他们就有正当理由可以进一步接触了。

     德拉科十分不喜欢现在这种情况，因为这影响到了他的工作和生活。总会有那么一些救世主的热心粉丝担心她们的弱小可怜又无助的救世主被一个马尔福残忍对待，不会给予哈利宝宝充足的关爱和呵护。她们强烈要求斯梅绥克院长为哈利重新选择一个经验丰富，充满爱心的（最好是做了母亲的）的女治疗师。当这一“从关心哈利出发的合情合理的理由遭到了院方和魔法部的粗暴拒绝”后，“爱心人士们”开始给德拉科写信，让他“知难而退，将位子留给更合适的治疗师”。

     一群被斯基特瞎编的报道所蒙蔽的愚蠢的女人们！德拉科看完报道就摔了预言家日报。就算是巨怪也能看出报道里的猜测根本就是假的——虽然哈利的确有过不公正的待遇，他圣诞节都是在学校过的！但他可不会因为这个原因而形成扭曲的三观！去寻找一个同样有着畸形恋爱观的女朋友！她们的脑子难道没有从出生起就一直跟着她们吗？哦，可不能这么说，也许她们根本不配拥有大脑。斯基特写过那么多不实报道，他们就看不出来这一切都是她的哗众取宠吗？

     该死的！德拉科合上书，看着桌上新到的信件头疼不已，对着刚刚送来的一堆吼叫信给了一个火焰熊熊。这些人总是打扰他看书！她们知不知道哈利总会受到各种奇奇怪怪的魔法伤害？她们就不能给她们亲爱的救世主的绑定治疗师一些学习的时间吗？如果她们还愿意救世主还好好地活着的话。

     “快快快！马尔福在哪里！快让他出来！”罗恩和其他傲罗小心翼翼地抬着哈利，赫敏风风火火地在前面开道，以防有人碰到哈利。

      “唔，我，我还好，赫敏，罗恩，你们没必要这么紧张，之前，之前受过的伤不是有比这重得多的吗？咳咳，我不是都挺过来了吗？”哈利虚弱地冲着被赫敏推开的治疗师和病人家属致歉微笑。

     德拉科在听见赫敏的声音的时候就坐不住了，他从椅子上站起来，冲到门口，打开门，就看见了被罗恩和其他几名傲罗抬着的哈利，他右手上少了一块肉，鲜血直流，衣服破破烂烂，哈利阳光温和的脸上全是血液和泥土的混合物，腿上可以看见几道刀砍咒留下的伤痕，背上有鲜血滴下来。德拉科看着伤成这样的哈利，一阵心疼——别让他知道是哪些人干的，不然他会让他们看看前食死徒到底会些什么魔咒。

    “真是抱歉，我又来给忙碌的马尔福少爷添麻烦了。”哈利扯了扯嘴角，自从他和马尔福绑定之后，他就越来越频繁地受伤——梅林的蕾丝吊带袜啊！虽然马尔福现在可以心平气和地和铁三角交谈一会了，但这不代表哈利愿意经常见到他！尤其是当你七年的死对头一边冷嘲热讽一边冲你身上扔了一堆检测魔咒，问你身上还有没有什么不舒服的地方（尽管这是他的职责！）哈利觉得这样的马尔福更让他看不懂了。

     “你竟然知道，我可真是惊讶。”德拉科指挥着傲罗们往里抬人，傲罗们驾轻就熟地把哈利放在治疗桌上，“我跟你说过多少次了，就算是为了你自己，你的朋友们，当然，还有我，你能不能好好保护自己的安全？梅林的胡子！难道你们格兰芬多除了冲动鲁莽之外只剩下花生仁大小的脑子了吗？哦，不对，我们亲爱的救世主可能是个连脑子也没有的巨怪吧！不然我怎么会一周见你三四次？你知不知道你每次受伤来治疗都会把我的治疗室弄的乱糟糟的？我必须每天熬魔药才能赶上你消耗的速度！你不仅仅占用了我工作上大部分的时间，还占用了我不少的私人时间！”德拉科靠在墙上，指挥着罗恩赫敏拿出白鲜和足够的补血药剂，镇定药剂和一些无梦药水。他熟练地朝哈利身上扔了一打检测魔咒，紧接着把没有用处了的众人赶了出去，开始给哈利检查治疗。

      德拉科先在哈利的右手上撒上一层白鲜，扔给他一袋补血药剂和镇定药剂，催促哈利赶紧喝完。德拉科用手解开哈利的衬衫，露出精壮却布满血污的上身。他轻轻扶起哈利，一点点地揭下背后的衣服碎片——它们已经被不知道是食死徒还是哈利自己的血浸湿了——德拉科勉强忍住内心找几个食死徒单挑的冲动，耐心地用温热的毛巾擦干净哈利脸上和身上的脏污。

    “我，我自己来就好，我左手还能动。”哈利抢过德拉科手里的毛巾，他实在是不习惯马尔福这样的温柔。哈利用左手勉强地去够后背，他“嘶”地冷吸了一口气，低头看看胸前的伤口——果然被扯开了。

    “如果，波特先生还愿意自己早点回到魔法部去保卫巫师们的话，这种小事还是交给他卑微的治疗师吧，延误了我们救世主的治疗我可是会被那些爱心人士给活活用信砸死的。”德拉科把手覆在了哈利的手上，他好看的浅灰色眼睛看向哈利的翠绿，语气中全是不可反驳。

     “多，多谢你了。”哈利知道自己的确是勉强了些，也就没有再坚持。

     “哪里哪里，这是我的荣幸。”德拉科垂下眼，仔细轻柔地擦拭着哈利的后背，小心地避开伤口。“赶快喝完补血药剂，救世主先生连伏地魔都不怕，怎么还怕喝魔药？”德拉科透过哈利的肩膀看着还剩半袋的药剂。

     “幻影移形分体，上半身少说也中了两个刀砍咒，一个钻心咒，三处火焰烧伤，你们今天到底去干嘛了？”德拉科不满地在哈利伤口上涂着药膏，见他喝完了所有药剂又扔给他一袋加速恢复的复原药剂。

    “唔，接到线报准备去端一个食死徒的窝，没想到他们人比我们预想得要多，人手不够，后备支援又来得晚，就....这样了呗。”哈利倒是没有对自己受伤有什么不满，他早就习惯了。

   德拉科熟练地为哈利上药包扎，这种事情他这几个月做了许多次，这也是战争后他最接近哈利的时候，他能感受到哈利从最开始的紧张慢慢变的放松，从最开始的一声不吭变成“嘶，轻点！马尔福！”。他的指尖能感受到哈利在被他触碰时轻微的颤栗——德拉科天生体温偏低，手脚一直都是冰凉的，就算是夏天也不会改变——他能感受到哈利皮肤的纹理，细腻，柔滑却又结实。长时间的魁地奇训练让他身材充满了阳刚之美，壮实的胸肌，平坦的小腹上六块腹肌整齐地码着，锁骨明显，喉结性感。

   德拉科记得有一次，那是最开始的时候了，哈利那一次右胸上被划了一道，伤痕很深，上药时他的哈利一直不停地倒吸着冷气，因为忍耐，他一直把头后仰，咬着牙，露出让德拉科把持不住的喉结和漂亮的锁骨。哈利坐在治疗桌上，德拉科站在他双腿之间弯腰低头，他拿着绷带绕过哈利的后背——这个动作让他们靠得很近，像是在拥抱，又像是在进行肉体的结合，他都能闻到哈利发间的香波味——那是一种廉价的麻瓜洗发水的薄荷清香——和战斗之后留下的淡淡汗水的咸味，再配上哈利时不时的“嘶，轻点”“别碰那里！马尔福！”德拉科思绪飘散，回过神来的时候墨绿色的治疗师长袍底下已经微微潮湿了。

   哈利的身体让他爱不释手——能摸遍全身就再好不过了。

     今天.....

    “裤子脱了。”德拉科收拾完用剩下的药膏，擦了擦手，拿出新的一卷绷带和另外要用到的药膏。

    “什，什么？”哈利有些震惊。他从来没在马尔福面前脱得这么干净过——大概是以前腿上受伤从来没有这么严重过。

     德拉科没有回答，他指了指哈利大腿上的血肉模糊，“所以你是觉得我能隔着裤子给你涂药膏还是怎样？”

   哈利呆住了。他从来没想过有一天他要在马尔福面前脱裤子！梅林的三天不洗的臭袜子！虽然我们都是男人！现在还是医患关系！但是这....这也太奇怪了！

    “呃，要不你来一个四分五裂？反正这裤子我也不打算要了。”哈利悄悄把手放在身前，不知道为什么，在马尔福面前脱裤子让他有一种说不出来的羞耻感。

    “你是觉得太小不好意思让我发现？波特，我对你没有任何的兴趣。”德拉科双手撑在治疗桌上，身高压制，他微微低头看着两颊开始变红的哈利。他们离得很近，能从彼此的眼眸中看到自己。哈利真是....太可爱了。

     “你说什么？....你！马尔福！你以为我对你有什么意思吗？”哈利反应过来德拉科话里的意思，立刻反击——这是七年死对头的本能。

     “那不就好了。”德拉科收回手，解开了哈利的腰带。

        “诶诶诶，我，我自己来！.....嘶嘶嘶，疼疼！后背裂开了！”哈利脸红成了火烧云，他想要伸手阻止德拉科却忘记了自己上半身已经被包成了一个木乃伊——说起来，自从马尔福成为自己的治疗师之后，自己每次受伤马尔福都会缠好多绷带，比之前的治疗师们浪费得多！真是奇怪！

      德拉科没有理会哈利的惨叫，他已经解开了哈利的腰带——这种只在梦里出现过的场景竟然真的发生了。

    白色的棉质内裤。啧，波特的品味真差。

    德拉科瞅了一眼哈利的内裤，想着等追到手以后一定要给他买上一衣柜好看的内裤，各种款式，各种颜色。

    哈利坐在桌子上，因为上半身不能轻易乱动，脱裤子有些麻烦。德拉科用了一个无声的漂浮咒，哈利被自己突如其来的悬空感到不适，他慌乱地挥了挥手，却打到了德拉科引以为豪的脸。

     “对，对不起，我不是故意的。”哈利看着德拉科右脸上浅浅的红色，有些不好意思。

      德拉科皱了皱眉，瞪了哈利一眼，倒是没说什么。他伸手揽住了哈利精瘦的腰，另外一只手小心地脱下了裤子。他揽着哈利，轻轻地将他放回床上，恋恋不舍地抽回了手，抽回时顺手摸了一把哈利的腰窝。

     仍然是用温热的毛巾擦去血污，小心地避开伤口。哈利的大腿虽然细长，但也是肌肉满满，腿上没有一丝赘肉。德拉科发现哈利大腿内侧是敏感地区，因为当他擦拭哈利大腿内侧的皮肤的时候，他能感受到手肘下的小哈利有变大的趋势。德拉科很满意这样的哈利，他缓慢地擦拭着同一块皮肤，余光不断地打量着哈利，看着他耳朵逐渐变红，咬着唇，拼命想要控制大腿的颤动。

     “马尔福，你怎么还没好？要擦这么久吗？”哈利出声，那是比平时沙哑一些的声音。

     “好了。”德拉科知道自己做得有些过火了——以现在他和哈利的关系来看。

      他仔细地涂上黑色蓝色绿色的药膏，又厚厚地缠了一层又一层的绷带，完了后变出一张轮椅，给哈利胡乱地套上裤子，披上袍子，抱到了椅子里。

     他看着哈利比之前鼓了一些的内裤，将袍子掖得更紧了些。

     “好了，门在那里，自己出去吧。记得，每四个小时一袋补血药剂，每十二个小时一袋复原魔药，三天后来复诊。伤口不要碰水，不要吃太油腻的东西，早点睡觉不要熬夜，不要动用攻击类的魔法。我还要熬药，就不送你了。”德拉科随意指了指门口，从书架上拿下一本关于古魔药的书，假装翻找着药方。

     “谢谢你，马尔福。”哈利看着正在看书的德拉科。不管怎样，马尔福是一个合格的治疗师。

     德拉科目光紧紧地盯着书上的一页。找到了。

     “劳驾？开个门？”哈利够不到门把手，出声示意德拉科帮自己一把。

     “马尔福？”

     “嗯？”德拉科回神，见哈利够不到门把手。他折起书角后合上了书，走到门口为哈利开门。

     “好了，我把救世主还给你们了。现在，别打扰我，记得三天后来复诊就好。”德拉科看了一眼哈利，觉得自己不能相信哈利喝魔药的自觉性。“每四个小时一袋补血药剂，每十二个小时一袋复原魔药，三天后来复诊。伤口不要碰水，不要吃太油腻的东西，早点睡觉不要熬夜，不要动用攻击类的魔法。格兰杰，盯着他。”他冲着赫敏扬了扬下巴。这种事一定要交给格兰杰他才放心。

    赫敏严肃地点点头，表示自己会好好看着哈利。

    

   送完病人，德拉科锁上办公室的门，疾步走到书桌前，打开刚刚的书，看着自己无意中翻到的药方，勾起了一个微笑。

    太好了，找到了。他看着那张泛黄的脆弱的书页，上面写着“ ** **回溯药剂的制作与功效**** ”。

   


	5. Chapter 5

“回溯药剂，可以让服用者完全回归出生状态，再次经历成长，在这个过程中，所经历的事情，所受到的影响可以在一定程度上改变本体。服药后，服用者每一周长大一岁，药效期直到服用者完全回复之后结束，结束后，服用者虽不会留下服药期间的记忆，但是会有所改变。制药时加入一点制药者的血液，可以令服药者对制药者变得亲近。”  
德拉科用指节敲着桌面，可以在一定程度上改变本体.....这种改变，指的是让哈利对他产生好感，还是仅仅是消除恶感？德拉科接着往下看，想要找找有没有什么事例可供参考。  
“回溯药剂在十四世纪被禁止使用，列为禁药。主要原因是一些生性邪恶的巫师滥用回溯药剂，利用回溯药剂与强大的遗忘魔咒制造出了一批没有感情没有记忆的杀人武器，屠杀了数以万计的麻瓜和无辜巫师。”  
看来回溯药剂的能力十分强大，照这么看，哈利不仅仅不会再讨厌我，甚至可以产生好感。但是，德拉科翻页，副作用会不会太严重了？  
“越是强大的魔药越难配置，所产生的副作用也会更强大。回溯药剂作为能改变人生的药剂，其副作用是不可忽视的。服用者不会记得服药期间发生了什么事，但是他们很明确自己发生了重大改变，甚至会与自身原先的性格截然不同，这种情况轻则导致服药者郁郁寡欢，重则精神崩溃，失去理智，沦为行尸走肉一般的存在。”  
“也不是没有成功的案例。十六世纪的时候，法国一位巫师收到迫害被迫与孩子分离，当他二十年后重新找到孩子时，他的孩子已经被麻瓜折磨致疯。为了拯救孩子，他冒险制作了回溯药剂，精心照顾孩子，终于使孩子恢复正常，成为了一名巫师。当时魔药界普遍认为破解回溯药剂的方法就是爱意，温暖和精细照顾。只有这样才能最大可能避免副作用。回溯药剂因此流行一时，被广泛用来治疗那些被麻瓜错误对待的小巫师们，但是结果并不如人意。治疗师们虽然提供了最好的治疗和能提供的所有关爱，但是终究比不上真心实意的爱意，回溯药剂再一次被禁止。”  
“另外一个被禁止的原因是材料获取难度大且危险。回溯药剂主要成分为独角兽尾巴上的毛和任何龙类的蛋壳。然而蛋壳是幼龙们的食物来源，极难获取…….”  
德拉科匆匆往下看着，了解了大概的步骤。他了解了回溯药剂的难度不在于制作而是材料的获取。只要能拿到龙类的蛋壳，半个月就能把药剂熬出来。德拉科合上书，看来要找时间去一趟翻倒巷了。

 

“如果你不在意自己的身体就明说，别把锅甩给我！”德拉科看着哈利手臂上依旧血肉模糊的伤口，三天了，不应该还是这样，至少会长出一层新的肉，“你这副样子被媒体拍到，他们会怎么说？马尔福没有尽职尽责地照顾他的绑定傲罗，前食死徒用心险恶，混入圣芒戈意欲谋害救世主！”  
“我不是！我有好好喝药，马尔福！你应该检查一下你的药剂，它们对我的伤口没有一点作用！”哈利抽回手臂，自顾自地绑回绷带。  
“你在质疑我？你在质疑我的能力？那好，你换个治疗师-----如果你能在圣芒戈里找到比我更出色的人的话！”德拉科拉过哈利的手，解开绷带，“别动，我给你换药。”  
哈利身后的赫敏和罗恩对这两个人的吵架早就见怪不怪了----从霍格沃茨到圣芒戈，他们在一起就必定争吵。不过，马尔福虽然依旧看不爽哈利，但是在治疗方面却从不懈怠，体现了圣芒戈最高的治疗水准。  
“马尔福，这很奇怪，”赫敏拉出哈利身旁的椅子坐下来，“我这三天都有督促哈利喝药，注意事项我也都有盯着，但是，哈利的伤口仿佛不会愈合，各种伤势三天前是什么样现在还是什么样。”  
“是啊是啊，我和赫敏一开始以为这可能是什么诅咒，但是我们回忆了前几天发生的事情，并没有食死徒什么的给哈利下过诅咒，他和食死徒的接触也只有三天前的那场打斗。”罗恩双手撑在赫敏的椅背上，他们对于哈利现在的情况很是着急，他们束手无策。  
德拉科沉思了一会，他抬头严肃地看着三人，“你们要知道，有些诅咒是不会被检查出来的。伤口无法愈合，这显然不是因为我的药剂质量上有什么问题，”哈利看了他一眼，心想这白鼬该不会要把责任推到我身上吧？  
“跟你也无关，波特。应该是食死徒的原因。现在，我要知道关于三天前打斗的信息，一切。”德拉科的手肘撑在桌子上，张开双手，十个指尖相互抵住，看向对面的哈利。  
“呃，我们进去的时候，没什么意外。因为是突袭，他们没有应对措施。嗯，他们似乎，似乎在进行某种集会，人很多，地上有一些文字，但是我们看不懂。”哈利按着眉头，仔细回忆着那天看到的场景。  
“说来也很奇怪，我们那天陷入苦战的时候，食死徒开始相继自杀，或者是互相残杀，他们的血液顺着地面流到一起，形成了一个黑魔标记。”罗恩补充道。那一天的食死徒很奇怪，竟然开始自相残杀，真是让人摸不着头脑。  
德拉科面色凝重，他似乎听说过一个强力的诅咒，要以巫师的血液和生命为代价，人数越多，诅咒越强大。这个诅咒，可以剥夺一个人的生命力，而且是不可逆的。而施加诅咒的人可以继承被剥夺的生命力来延长生命。但这不可能！伏地魔，已经死了，灵魂破碎，不会再复活了。  
德拉科走到书架前抽出《魔法诅咒大全》，哗哗哗地翻着书页，找到了有关这种类似献祭的生命剥夺诅咒。  
“你们看看，那天地上的，是不是这些文字？”德拉科把书递到哈利和罗恩面前，上面用俄语写着“以你之血，以你生命，为我献祭；被诅咒者，献上你的生命来延续我的荣耀”。  
“是这个，不过，没写完整，图案也没画完。”哈利抬头看德拉科，他心里隐隐不安，“我，中了诅咒？很强大，会，会死。对不对？”  
赫敏和罗恩不敢相信地看着德拉科。  
“你该庆幸，波特，他们没有把咒语和图案画完，不然，你连三天都撑不过。”知道哈利的诅咒还有得救，德拉科松了一口气。还好，他不会失去他。  
“解药制作起来很麻烦，看你的情况，一个月内不会有事。你现在还没出事应该要感谢我，要不是我的药剂补上了你流失的生命力，你的伤口不止不会愈合，还会溃烂。”德拉科从柜子里拿出更多的补血药剂和复原药剂，“今天开始，药剂加倍。每天过来检查，不管你有什么任务。”德拉科把药剂放在了赫敏面前，“告诉你们部长，格兰杰，他要是还想要他的波特好好活着安慰民心，就不要再给他安排任务了。不然，再多的药剂都救不了他的命。”德拉科看着哈利，他总是不让他省心，舍已为人的性子什么时候能收敛一点？  
“我知道了，马尔福，我会和部长他们说清楚的，接下来的一个月，我会保证哈利没有外勤任务。”赫敏把药剂装进她随身的小袋子-----被施了无限伸展咒的手提袋。  
德拉科翻开书看着解药的原材料，皱了皱眉，“魔法部有没有独角兽的尾毛？这个是解药的原材料之一。我可没能力弄到这个。”  
赫敏沉默了一会，“我们会想办法的。你安心先把其他材料收集了。”

 

赫敏和罗恩站起来，他们准备离开了。  
“哈利？你不走吗？”罗恩看着还坐在位置上的哈利，他难道还准备和马尔福谈天说地？  
“你们先走吧，我还有些事情要问问他。”哈利转身和两个好友告别。

 

德拉科合上手里的书，看着对面吊着一只胳膊的哈利，“你最好是把我当成一个借口，波特。我不想和你聊天。”  
哈利有些尴尬，他今天原先是想和马尔福一起吃个午饭，缓和一下和马尔福的关系，也免得让他承受那些吼叫信-----马尔福虽然是他的死对头，但这不代表他不是一个合格的治疗师。这大概就是马尔福口中的救世主应有的责任？  
“一起，吃个午饭？”哈利扭了扭脖子，他被马尔福盯着，他不太习惯这种没有什么恶意反而全是惊讶地注视。  
他以为马尔福会拒绝，他甚至都想好说辞了-----嘿，这不过是一个大冒险！马尔福，哦，一种麻瓜游戏！我被抽到要想一个讨厌的人发出邀请！这可不是我自愿的！  
“好。”哈利听见德拉科这么说。他傻傻地看着德拉科，看着他脱下治疗师的长袍，换上自己的衣服，拿起手杖，还拿起了哈利的外套。  
“楼下有一家不错的麻瓜餐厅，就那家吧，我下午还要赶回来上班，时间紧张，太远的地方会来不及的。”德拉科拉起哈利没有受伤的手臂，为他搭上外套。“走吧，波特。我希望我们能在媒体前表现得和睦一些。”  
“其实吧，我也是这么想的。你是一个很棒的治疗师，那些信件，真的有些过分了。希望没有给你造成困扰。”  
“你不觉得你的道歉太晚了一些吗？我早就承受完了这一切。”  
“啊，真是抱歉。马尔福，你说，我们这样出去，他们会写些什么？要知道，我最近恢复单身了，在我身边出现的人-----不管是异性还是同性都会被说成是我的新伴侣，我真希望他们这次能放过我，看在我们过去是死对头的份上。”  
“你真的这么觉得？相爱相杀的戏码可是很吸引眼球的。”  
“是吗？”哈利停了一下，“说来，我最近都没有看到阿斯托利亚，你们纯血贵族难道不是退婚后也能做朋友的吗？”  
“利亚，去年血液病发作，已经离世了。”  
哈利顿住，他不知道利亚已经离世了。如果利亚真的离世了，那，当初在孤儿院门口看到的那一幕…..  
“她说她不想耽误我，在发病前退了婚。就是你们看到的那一天。”德拉科在哈利身边站住，他想要向他解释，他没有退婚利亚，哈利误会他了。  
“抱歉，真的抱歉，马尔福，我不知道…..”  
“不用。”德拉科用手杖敲了敲地面，“快走吧，波特，我饿了。”

 

三天后，哈利来复查伤口，顺道送来独角兽的尾毛。德拉科检查了哈利的伤势，双倍的药剂让哈利的伤势开始慢慢恢复，但是仔细观察却能发现哈利的伤口上会有淡淡的黑色痕迹，德拉科知道，这是诅咒开始生效了，自己必须尽快熬出魔药，不然哈利…..他会失去哈利的。  
半个月后，德拉科的回溯药剂熬制完成。回溯药剂在蜡烛的光芒下微微透着光亮，仔细看能看到药剂里一闪一闪的光芒，那是独角兽尾毛和龙蛋壳混合的产物。  
熬制出回溯魔药的三天后，净化魔药也熬制完成了。它们很是相像，净化魔药也是藏蓝色的药剂，只不过少了蛋壳的它并没有像回溯药剂一样有微微的金闪。

 

“马尔福！马尔福！哈利快不行了！你的净化魔药有没有成功？”满身黑气缠绕的哈利被送进德拉科的治疗室。这几天，哈利的情况越发严重了，他没有力气照顾自己，甚至连起身都很困难。他吃不下任何东西，也喝不进任何，整个人奄奄一息，十分憔悴。要不是罗恩赫敏接到克利切的消息，他们都不知道哈利已经被诅咒折磨成这副样子了。  
“韦斯莱，把我柜子里的藏蓝色药剂拿来！”德拉科给哈利灌下一些魔药来缓解诅咒的侵蚀，又扔出一堆检测魔咒：魔咒显示哈利的生命力正在急速流失。  
“来了来了！”罗恩拿着一瓶药剂，灌进了哈利的嘴里。  
预想中黑气消散的场面没有出现。出现的反而是哈利的身体急速缩小，身高缩水，一米五，一米四….  
“你给他喝了什么！”赫敏抓住德拉科的衣领，拿出魔杖对准他。  
“韦斯莱！这瓶是半成品！”德拉科一看哈利急速缩小的身子就知道罗恩一定是错把回溯药剂当成了净化魔药了。  
“净化魔药飞来！”德拉科念了一个飞来咒，拿着真正的净化魔药灌进了哈利的嘴里。接着，哈利四周的黑气开始消散，伤口开始愈合，检测魔咒显示流失的生命力正在得到补充。

 

黑气全部消散后，三个人看着治疗桌上的那个不停啼哭的小婴儿，面面相觑。  
“这是……?”  
“闭嘴！韦斯莱！要不是你拿错了药剂，波特也不会变成这个样子！”德拉科忍住心里的开心和激动冲着罗恩怒吼。  
“得了吧，死白鼬！谁知道你有收藏半成品的习惯？两瓶都是藏蓝色，谁知道哪瓶是哪瓶！”  
“所以，韦斯莱先生是不认识我在药瓶上写的标签吗？”德拉科举起药瓶，将写着“净化魔药”的一面朝着罗恩。  
罗恩转了转瓶子，没在原本装着回溯药剂的瓶子上看到标签，一时理亏，看向赫敏寻求帮助。  
“好了，别吵了，先想想该拿哈利怎么办！”赫敏抱起床上的婴儿哈利，拍着他的背想要止住哈利的哭泣。  
失败了。赫敏看着罗恩接过自己手中的哈利，有点沮丧。然而看到也没有办法让哈利安静下来的罗恩赫敏心理平衡了一些：果然嘛，哄小孩可不是一件容易事。  
德拉科看不下去了，他伸手接过哈利，轻轻拍着哈利的背，轻松地止住了哈利的啼哭。  
赫敏和罗恩不死心，他们反反复复尝试了几次，确信了哈利只有在德拉科怀里才安安静静地，在他们俩怀里就哭闹不停。  
“马尔福，哈利变成这个样子，你也有一份责任。更何况，哈利现在只有你抱着才不会哭.....在我们找到解决方法之前，你要照顾哈利。”  
“拿错药剂的可不是我！凭什么！”德拉科按捺住内心的喜悦演起了戏。  
赫敏瞪了他一眼，“那么请问你为什么要熬两瓶魔药？你知道你这样算是偷盗魔法部财物的一种吗？”  
“那我就勉为其难照顾波特几天吧。”德拉科抱着哈利一脸嫌弃实则兴奋地宣布了主权。“波特变成现在这个样子，食死徒知道了不知道会有多疯狂。所以，关于波特在马尔福庄园的事情，你们不能告诉其他人。”  
“这不可能，我们必须告诉金斯莱，他是部长。或许他愿意公开给哈利放个假什么的，让他去美国或者哪里度假，转移食死徒在英国的注意力。”  
“只要不透露波特在我家，随你们怎么样。”


	6. Chapter 6

德拉科锁上办公室的门，抱着小哈利坐在自己的椅子上等着罗恩赫敏回来-----他们去向金斯莱汇报哈利的意外情况去了。他看着自己怀里可能才一个月大的小哈利，脸上荡起阴谋得逞后的笑容。戳了戳小哈利脸颊上的软肉，逗得小哈利咧开嘴笑了起来。拿出赫敏走之前冲泡好的奶粉，德拉科扶着奶瓶，给哈利喂了一些奶粉-----吃得饱饱得才能长大啊。

门被推开，赫敏带着罗恩气喘吁吁地跑了进来，扶着门，掏出一张羊皮纸地给德拉科。

“这是什么东西？”德拉科抱着哈利不方便行动，只能由罗恩把羊皮纸递了过来。

“一种魔法契约，可以保证你在照顾哈利的时候不会动什么歪脑筋，快点，滴一滴鲜血进去，契约就生效了，”赫敏抚着胸口，他们一路都是跑着来的，就怕哈利出点什么问题，“金斯莱会宣称哈利因为公务将要外出，地点保密。对了，这个月的马尔福庄园复查，由我和罗恩负责，我们住在庄园里直到确认哈利的安全。”

德拉科滴下一滴鲜血在羊皮纸上，纸上的法阵晕开一圈一圈的光晕，伸出三条红线将德拉科，哈利和罗恩赫敏连了起来。并不想和罗恩赫敏相处的德拉科试图拒绝他们在马尔福庄园逗留过长的时间，“复查不是两天就能搞定的吗？都签了契约了，你们还有什么不放心的？难道你们觉得我是一个会对一个婴儿下手的废物？跟伏地魔一样？”暴躁地推开面前的契约，德拉科紧了紧怀中的哈利，“反正你们又照顾不了波特，留在马尔福庄园干什么？”

哈利突然哭了起来，三人面面相觑，不知道哪里不对劲。

“嗯？怎么了，波特？”德拉科拿起桌上的奶瓶，抬眼看了看身旁紧张的两只格兰芬多，

“他是不是饿了？”

不是饿了。

三人又检查了哈利的尿布，干的。

德拉科叠了一只纸鹤，挥舞着魔杖让纸鹤在空中飞来飞去，逗哈利开心。

也没用，哈利还是哭得震天响。

“哈利·波特，”德拉科把头靠在椅背上，有些绝望，“你到底要什么？？”

哈利停止了哭泣，咂了咂小嘴，睁着还带有泪花的眼睛看着德拉科。

“哈利？”德拉科试着叫了一声，哈利回给他一个微笑。

“波特？”

“哇哇哇----”小哈利眼睛一闭，又开始了哭泣。

“哈利哈利哈利，”德拉科急忙抱起哈利，将他的头靠在自己的肩膀上，拍着哈利的背，“别哭了，我以后叫你哈利就是了。”

罗恩和赫敏看着眼前这个小婴儿，百思不得其解：为什么只有马尔福抱他，他才不哭？为什么马尔福只能喊他哈利，喊他波特他就要哭？他们第一次觉得他们可能并不了解这个相处了将近十年的老朋友。

 

德拉科心里不情愿表面也不情愿地带着罗恩和赫敏回到了马尔福庄园。

“那边，你们的房间在那边，直走右拐，左手边第一间客房就是。”德拉科拿着小精灵准备好的婴儿车，把哈利放了进去。婴儿车里铺上了厚厚的小毯子，软软和和的，顶上还挂着一个魁地奇的风铃，吊着一只缩小的金色飞贼，游走球和鬼飞球，被施了魔法的风铃在没有风的情况也能自如地飘动，引得哈利的小眼珠跟着滴溜溜地转着。

“呃，一间？”罗恩的脸红了红：他只有逃亡的时候和赫敏睡过一间房间，而现在…..

“没有其他房间了？你们家不是很大吗？不可能没有客房了吧？”

德拉科推着哈利向自己的房间走去，“你能不能做个男人？红毛？”德拉科回头看了同样脸红的赫敏，“我真为格兰杰有你这么个男朋友感到悲哀。”

 

德拉科推着哈利来到自己的房间，将他抱到床上-----哈利长得真快，不过几个小时，他好像又长大了几天的样子，头上稀疏的头发变得稍微浓密了一些，脸也不再像刚喝完药剂的时候一样皱巴巴的。德拉科再一次确认门已经上锁之后，从自己的床头柜里拿出一本厚厚的册子，翻开第一页，在空白处比划了一下，接着变出一罐印泥，将哈利的小手小脚都印得红彤彤了之后，郑重地在书页上印下了哈利的手印和脚印。哈利似乎也觉得这样很好玩，眼睛看着德拉科，手臂小幅度地挥舞了一下。

德拉科在收获哈利的手印和脚印之后显得十分开心，变出许多只纸鹤环绕着哈利飞来飞去，趴在床上，手指在哈利肉乎乎的身上，脸上轻轻地戳来戳去，爱不释手。

 

因为怕哈利着凉生病，哈利的晚饭就没有去餐厅，而是由赫敏罗恩泡好了奶粉，送到德拉科的房间里。才一个多月大的哈利喝足奶粉后就睡了过去。剩下的三个成年巫师们大眼瞪小眼，相看两生厌。赫敏掏出魔杖施了一个静音咒，站在罗恩身旁抱着双臂看着德拉科，“有什么解决方法吗？”

德拉科故作疑惑，“我怎么知道怎么解决，格兰杰？你别忘了那个半成品可是你身边这位头脑简单，四肢发达的典型格兰芬多巨怪给你们波特先生灌下去的。”

罗恩张嘴想要辩解，但是仔细一想德拉科说得都是事实，半晌，闭上了嘴。

“药剂配方是你找到的，难道上面就没有说明副作用吗？你们马尔福庄园藏书有多丰富我已经见识过了，那么多书难道就没有解决办法？”赫敏看着德拉科，停顿了一下，拿着魔杖直指德拉科，“还是说，你现在根本不想解除哈利这种奇怪的状态？这是你故意的？”

德拉科倒也不慌张，他上前了几步，毫不心虚地直视赫敏，“我故意的？是啊，我是故意的，我故意让那个疤头变成一个没有生活自理能力只能依赖我的婴儿，这样我就能每天呆在家里给他冲奶粉换尿布哄他睡觉，让他折磨我十几年，直到他成年！我浪费我生命中十几年的时间只为了养大我的死对头！格兰杰小姐可真是一如既往地聪明啊，拉文克劳不收你真是分院帽最大的错误！”

赫敏听出了德拉科话中都快要溢出的嘲讽，悻悻地收回魔杖，“这只是一个猜测，马尔福！”

“那万事通小姐的猜测可真是合情合理，就像丽塔·斯基特的报道一样令人信服呢。”德拉科朝着赫敏罗恩冷笑一声，“你们在这里好好呆着，陪着你们的救世主，我去书房找书给我们的万事通小姐，祝她早日从上万本书中找到她想要的答案。”德拉科转身走到门口，不放心地回头看了看，“对了，我想两位知道基本的礼仪吧，不要动我房间里的任何东西-----任何，包括床上那位，哭了别来找我。”

“谁稀罕动你的东西，马尔福！”罗恩红着脸和德拉科争辩：他不喜欢德拉科这种语气，瞧瞧他说的什么话，好像哈利是他所有物似的！

“哦，那是我想多了，”德拉科露出一个得体的微笑，“我以为韦斯莱先生会对我房间这些东西感到好奇呢，毕竟，你从来都没见过，不是吗？”轻轻带上门，怼完人的德拉科步履轻快地朝着书房走去。

 

德拉科迅速找到写有回溯药剂的书籍，用咒语小心地切割下相关的书页，故意切得支离破碎却又隐藏了重要信息，又随便切割下了其他一些无关紧要的药方来显示这本书因为历史悠久而残破不全。将切割下的药方小心地夹在自己的日记本里，德拉科用漂浮咒指挥着其他一大堆魔药书向自己的卧室飞去-------他没有注意到一小张破碎的羊皮纸从他的日记本里飘落下来，进了书桌底下。

 

“怎么回事？哈利怎么就是哄不好啊！”赫敏焦急地抱着怀里一直哭泣的哈利，她和罗恩想了不少办法，可是都止不住哈利的哭泣------自从马尔福离开后，哈利就莫名开始哭泣。

德拉科一推开卧室门就听到哈利的哭泣声，一堆书没有了咒语的支撑，七零八落地倒在地上。

从赫敏手里接过哈利，轻轻地拍了几下，哈利就停止了哭泣，只用他扑闪扑闪，还挂着泪水的眼睛看着德拉科。

“你们是没有听懂我的话吗？”把哈利重新哄睡放到床上的德拉科，皱着眉压低声音质问手足无措的两只小狮子。

“我们，我们也不知道怎么回事，你走了没多久，哈利就醒了然后就开始哭，止也止不住。”

“可能，你不能离开哈利太远或是太久，”赫敏看着在床上睡得香甜的哈利说出了今晚的第二个猜测，“我倾向于不能离开太远，毕竟你离开了一分钟不到哈利就开始哭了，按时间来说的话，可能性不大。”赫敏皱着眉：哈利这是怎么了？为什么这么黏马尔福？他恢复了之后会不会有记忆？有的话….这对他来说可是一个极大的悲剧。

德拉科没有说话，他仔细回忆着回溯药剂的介绍-----他那天看得匆忙，还有一部分内容没看完---并没有详细指出不能离开太远，也许，是“和药剂制作者关系亲密”的具体表现？管他呢，总之这是件好事。指了指散落在门口的书，“我暂时拿了这么些过来，你们先拿回房间去看吧，我还有自己的事要做。”看到了正要开口的赫敏，“我知道，我不会离开卧室的。”

得到了德拉科保证的赫敏指挥着罗恩和她拿书，回到了自己的房间。

 

德拉科所上房门，从床头柜的抽屉里拿出哈利的成长记录册，翻过印有哈利手印脚印的一页，在新的一页开始记录。

“今天是哈利服用回溯药剂的第一天，他现在只有一个月大，很可爱，脸不再是皱巴巴的了，长开了，肉嘟嘟的，我戳了好几下，而且他似乎也很喜欢跟我玩的样子。眼睛很漂亮，像一瓶风油精（我真的想不出比喻了），是世界上最好看的绿宝石。也许是因为药剂的缘故，哈利格外地黏我，格兰杰推测我不能离开他太远，不然他就会哇哇大哭。说起这个，哈利只有在我怀里才不会哭泣，这可把那两个格兰芬多气坏了。还不止，哈利听不得我叫他其他名字，叫姓也会哭，只有叫哈利才会乖乖听话-----所以，我以后就可以名正言顺地在他们面前叫他哈利了…..”

絮絮叨叨写完今天发生的所有事情，德拉科放下羽毛笔，简单洗漱之后，换上睡衣，躺在了哈利的身边，给了他的小宝贝一个晚安吻，“期待明天的你，哈利。”

一夜好梦。

 

德拉科睁开眼，看了看身边还睡得一脸香甜的小哈利------他比昨晚入睡时又长大了不少，现在大概有三个月大了------哈利的手握住德拉科的一缕头发，由于是侧着睡的，脸上的肉都挤在了一起，像是一只小包子。德拉科从哈利手中拯救出自己为数不多的头发，换好衣服，洗漱完，趴在床上欣赏着熟睡的哈利，等赫敏罗恩送来早饭-------他不能离开卧室，不然，哈利又要哭了。

听见敲门声，德拉科腾地从床上坐起来，收起脸上的笑容，拿过旁边的预言家日报，用魔杖给赫敏罗恩开了门。

“马尔福，你的早餐。”罗恩在赫敏的指挥下把早餐放到德拉科房间的小餐厅里------嚯，有钱人就是不一样，卧室里还要加一个餐桌！罗恩鄙视地看着走向餐桌的德拉科，万恶的金加隆！

“这，哈利这是三个月大了吗？”赫敏跪在床边，看着哈利熟睡的包子脸------一个晚上就长大了两个月？这速度也太不可思议了吧！

“我想是这样的，”往面包上抹上果酱，德拉科咬了一口，“感谢梅林！我不用忍受疤头十几年了！”

赫敏和罗恩选择性地忽略了德拉科的话语，站在床边，看着哈利，“罗恩，一个晚上长大两个月，那么也就是说哈利长大一岁大约要用一个星期！一个月就是四岁，五个月！哈利就可以恢复了！”

“万一，赫敏，我是说万一，”罗恩担忧地看着赫敏，“万一，不会停止呢？”

赫敏的笑容僵在脸上，“不会的，罗恩，你别乱说！”赫敏故作镇定，但是频繁的眨眼和急促的呼吸暴露了她同样的担忧。

德拉科听着两人小声的争论，想着要怎么解决这个问题，他之前还真的没有考虑过要怎么让他们相信五个月后哈利就会恢复原样而不是继续加速成长。

吃完早餐的德拉科走到两人身边，“我昨晚想了一下，”罗恩和赫敏回过头来，“虽然第二瓶是半成品，但是原料和第一瓶是一样的，我只是在最后关头出了点错误，总体还是成功的，所以，不至于让波特一直加速成长，我认为五个月后他就会恢复，然后停止加速生长。”

赫敏还是有些不放心，她戳了戳罗恩，“药瓶在你那里吗？”

罗恩翻了翻自己的口袋，找出了昨天喂错药的药瓶-----他担心里面有什么不好的东西，走之前还是把药瓶塞进了自己的口袋，想着哪天去鉴定一下。

“太好了！”赫敏拿过药瓶，里面还剩了一点点的药液，“走吧，罗恩，我们去找斯内普教授！”

德拉科瞪大了眼睛-----我怎么没想到他们可能会去找教授！不行，我得跟着！

“一起去吧。”德拉科压住心中的慌张，抱起哈利，放入婴儿车，“光你们两个人，教授不一定会见。”掖好裹着哈利的小毛毯，德拉科抬头看见了两人眼中明晃晃的“马尔福你今天怎么这么善良？”和“太好了！我们不会被教授赶出来了！”，撇了撇嘴，“我只是想早日摆脱疤头这个麻烦，你们别多想。”

 

斯内普看着眼前的四个学生，心情微妙：罗恩和赫敏就算了，和之前没什么区别，知道自己的卧底身份后倒是对自己更加尊敬了些；至于德拉科…..斯内普十分不习惯他此刻抱着他的死对头正襟危坐在自家沙发上的样子：双手围成圈环着正悠闲坐在他大腿上的波特小崽子，生怕他一歪就从沙发上掉下去------斯内普也不知道他是怎能从一个三个月大的婴儿脸上看出悠闲这个表情的。

听明来意的斯内普教授皱着眉盯着德拉科怀里的哈利和手里罗恩颤颤巍巍递过来的药瓶，沉默了一会，终究是无奈地叹了一口气-----本以为护到战争结束就没事了，接过，战后还要让自己来收拾烂摊子，敢情自己被救回来就是因为救世主身边始终不能没有一个魔药大师？用手指了指德拉科，“跟我进来。”原本低沉浑厚的嗓音因为蛇毒而变得沙哑，德拉科不得不努力分辨出教授对自己说了什么。

 

 

斯内普看着被施过显示咒的魔药，又低头看了看赫敏给自己的净化魔药的配方----材料对不上，这根本不是半成品，而是两种不同的魔药。

“药方。”斯内普放下手中的药瓶和羊皮纸，看着德拉科：他不知道德拉科为什么要熬制这样的魔药，他也不知道德拉科为什么要把魔药给波特使用，在他的认知里，这不像是德拉科会做的-----谁会愿意照顾自己还是婴儿状态的死对头呢？

德拉科还是没有敌过斯内普的注视，让斯内普从自己的口袋取出了回溯药剂的相关资料。

 

“我只是爱他，教授，我想尝试改变。”德拉科没有丝毫退缩和后悔地看着阅读完资料之后面色阴沉的教授。

“这是禁药！德拉科！你应该明白以你的身份被发现给波特用这种药会有什么下场！”斯内普走向德拉科，用魔杖戳着他的胸膛，“格兰杰不是愚蠢的格兰芬多！总有一天她会发现的！你知道她有多看重波特这个朋友，凭借她的脑袋和波特身份，你就是被摄魂怪亲吻一百次都是幸运的！你到底知不知道你在做什么！”

“我知道，教授，我知道。但是，这一切都很值得，为了哈利，一切都是值得的！我不会后悔！”两个斯莱特林相互看着对方，谁也不肯退让。“他是莉莉·波特的儿子，教授，他不值得一个优渥的童年吗？”德拉科看到斯内普的眼神躲闪了一下，他趁胜追击，“而且，马尔福永远能得到他们想要的！”

“用药物得来的感情是不会长久的，你应该知道，毕竟，伏地魔的父母就是一个例子。”斯内普转过身，避开了德拉科的眼睛，“他不会真正爱上你的，而且，所有的巫师，都不会允许他爱上你的。”

“我不期望回溯药剂可以使他爱上我，教授，”德拉科放软了语气，“我只是希望他能对我有所改观，我们的关系可以有所缓和。就算不能在一起，做朋友，陪在他身边一辈子，看着他结婚生子，我也愿意。就像教授你一样，他是值得我用生命守护，为之牺牲一切的人。我只是想，想要有能够有参与他生命的资格。”德拉科低下头，在怀里累得睡过去的哈利额头上落下一吻。

斯内普看着德拉科，仿佛他就像是另外一个自己，为了一个格兰芬多可以牺牲一切的斯莱特林。

“祝你好运，德拉科。我也希望你永远不要后悔。”斯内普推开门向客厅走去。


	7. Chapter 7

“魔药问题不大，德拉科的推测是对的，”斯内普看着赫敏和罗恩明显放松的神情，决定还是帮德拉科一把，“不过，因为德拉科他切药材的时候不小心割伤了手指，药材上有沾染他的血迹-----当然，这就是魔药失败的原因，”斯内普说到这里，瞪了一眼德拉科，“真不知道治疗师先生是怎么有脸犯下这种错误。”转头看向赫敏和罗恩，“因此，波特会亲近德拉科，而且，波特恢复之后，黄金铁三角变成了铁四角也不是什么不可能的事，你们要先做好这个心理准备。”

德拉科背着赫敏罗恩向斯内普投去了一个感激的眼神。罗恩赫敏则是看着德拉科的背影暗暗发愁：他们的关系一直不怎么好啊。

“至于记忆，”斯内普停顿了一下，皱起眉头，“这不好说。也许在五个月后，我们伟大的波特先生也许会记得这五个月里发生的一切，也或许，他能幸运地什么都不记得。”不能够把细节预言得太准确----格兰杰精明着呢，万一从这里发现什么就不好了。“在这五个月期间，你们最好善待波特先生----万一五个月后我们的救世主因为童年阴影而成为第三代黑魔王那可就有趣了。”斯内普踱步到德拉科面前，“你是重点，德拉科。”

德拉科装作不情不愿地哼了几声表示抗议，心里却为教授为自己找了一个能合理照顾哈利的理由而感到开心。

赫敏和罗恩感激地看着斯内普----他们丝毫不会怀疑这位勇敢伟大的凤凰社间谍教授所说的话----看啊，斯内普教授直到现在还在保护哈利！他警告了马尔福！有了斯内普教授的警告，哈利在这五个月里会更加安全了！这样愉快的想法冲淡了五个月后铁三角可能会变成铁四角的糟糕。

 

 

“嘿！马尔福！哈利可不是克鲁克山！”赫敏夺过德拉科手里的逗猫棒-----已经四五个月大的哈利已经能够稳稳地自己坐着了，德拉科不知道从哪里得到了赫敏的逗猫棒，开始逗起了哈利。

“我当然知道哈利不是那只丑猫！”被夺走了逗猫棒的德拉科不太开心：这是哈利最近最喜欢的玩具！他每次挥舞逗猫棒，哈利都会挥舞着小短手去够着垂下来的穗穗，眼睛跟着逗猫棒滴溜溜地转，嘴里发出“啊啊”的喊声。“而且，你看你的红毛小男友不也看得很开心吗？”德拉科顺势把苗头指向了一直在旁边看着哈利傻笑的罗恩，“这个棒子就是红毛给我的！”

罗恩慌忙站起来，“嘿！赫敏，听我解释！我，我那天只是好奇，没想到哈利似乎挺喜欢的……”

“所以，你就把哈利当猫来逗了吗？罗恩·韦斯莱！”赫敏气呼呼地拿着魔杖戳着罗恩脑门，另外一只手里的逗猫棒晃来晃去，再一次吸引了哈利的注意。哈利趁着忙着看热闹的德拉科不注意，慢慢地挪到床边，伸出小肉手，去揪不远处的逗猫棒。

啪嗒，一只小团子掉到了地上。

“哈利！！！”

“兄弟！！！”

“哈利！！！”

终于被哈利摔倒的声音吸引的三只成年巫师，手忙脚乱地抱起哈利，检查他有没有受伤。哈利倒是没有事-----感谢马尔福家成堆的金加隆让德拉科卧室里铺着厚厚的羊毛地毯！罗恩第一次觉得德拉科房间里的地毯还是有点用处的。

摔在软和地毯上的哈利没有受伤冲着三个担惊受怕的大人咯咯咯地笑了起来，伸手去揪赫敏手里的逗猫棒。

赫敏最后还是屈服在了哈利对于逗猫棒的热爱下，并且被体内名为母性光辉的神秘力量所驱动为哈利的逗猫棒库存做出了巨大贡献-----他们隔天就去对角巷买了一堆全新的、带有各式各样装饰物的逗猫棒。

 

在等待赫敏罗恩购买逗猫棒的时候，德拉科也没有闲着，推着婴儿车进了厨房，准备给哈利做一些今日份的果泥----哈利已经到了可以添加辅食的时候了。

找到一个新鲜的苹果，洗干净去皮，德拉科找来一个小凳子，用银质小勺子刮着苹果，刮出一些果泥喂给面前眼巴巴看着自己不停哇哇乱叫的哈利。

“啊----哈利，”德拉科把小勺子凑近哈利的嘴边，怕割伤哈利，他特意挑了一把圆润、边缘不锋利的勺子。

“啊----”被箍在婴儿车的哈利张大了嘴，还没长出牙的小哈利用嘴唇把所有的果泥都据为己有，吞了下去。

“真棒！”德拉科在哈利的脸颊上亲了一口-----不是第一次了，只要是他们独处的时候，德拉科都会情不自禁地亲亲哈利。哈利身上有一股好闻的奶香味，像是奶片融化在嘴里的甜味，也像是面包店刚烘焙好的面包香气，这种香味总是让德拉科忍不住对他的小宝贝一亲再亲。得到了德拉科亲亲的哈利咯咯咯地笑了起来，在德拉科凑过去的脸上留下一个带着苹果泥和口水的痕迹。得到小哈利亲亲的德拉科餍足地继续刮起了苹果泥。

 

时间在这一口苹果泥两个亲亲的循环中过得飞快，哈利吃完一小碗苹果泥后，赫敏和罗恩也带着一堆逗猫棒回来了。

呃，谁能告诉他们马尔福脸上星星点点的果泥是怎么回事？还有，马尔福脸上那个温柔的笑容又是怎么回事？？罗恩和赫敏看着厨房里愉快相处的两人满脸疑惑不解。

“哦，你们回来了啊，”德拉科收回脸上的笑容，重新换上了傲慢的表情，“回来得正好，哈利有些困了，我先带他回去睡觉，你们直接把晚饭送到我房间就好。”

“站住！”德拉科推着婴儿车走过赫敏身边的时候被赫敏拦了下来。“你，真的没有任何目的吧？”

德拉科看了赫敏一眼，“如果你是指我现在对哈利的态度的话，”德拉科从车里抱出哈利，“我只是在完成斯内普教授的嘱咐而已。”

“真的？仅此而已？”

“当然不是，”德拉科把脸凑近哈利，哈利轻轻地碰了一下。“我对于一切能让你们感受到挫败的事情都很感兴趣。比如……”德拉科抱着哈利凑到罗恩面前，哈利极其不给面子地转过脑袋，拒绝给罗恩一个亲亲。“有时候，我真不知道你们为什么要问这种愚蠢的问题。这很明显，格兰杰，韦斯莱。”德拉科拍着哈利的背哄着他入睡，“我们都已经是成年人了，上学期间的恩恩怨怨都已经过去了，而且，握手言和不是你提出来的吗，格兰杰？”

“我知道，我当然没有忘记，我只是奇怪。你看起来……”

“我看起来不像是一个知道感谢他人帮助的巫师，不像是一个有责任感的治疗师？”德拉科的语气透露出了不耐烦，“你们听着，是，我和他之前是不对付，但那为什么我想你们都清楚----如果没有某些人的帮助，我和哈利的关系不会这么糟糕！我们之前那都是不懂事的打闹，而且已经过去了，不然你们以为为什么我会给他扔魔杖，为什么在马尔福庄园我没有指认他，为什么他会在有求必应屋救了我，审判上又帮我们家做了证？既然现在我是他的治疗师，而且他这个状态离不开我，那么我会尽到我的责任好好照顾他----换成任何一个巫师，我都会这样照顾，只要是我的病人。”德拉科继续拍着哈利的背，“关于这些事情，我不想再说了。谈话结束了吗？哈利要睡着了。”德拉科抱着哈利，用魔杖指挥着婴儿车跟随他的脚步。

“你想和哈利做朋友，一直都是？”赫敏有些不确定----这个结论听起来很是荒唐。

德拉科停住脚步，“对于一个十一岁的男孩来说，能和哈利·波特做朋友是一件很值得骄傲的事情。我不会否认这一点。”

 

“马尔福……想和哈利做朋友？一直都是？”罗恩想不明白现在的情况：和哈利怼了八年的马尔福竟然说他其实一开始就想和哈利做朋友？世界上真的存在用起外号，骂人，打架等种种恶劣行为来表达“我想和你做朋友”的想法的人吗？

“唔，是的吧，”赫敏看着远去的德拉科的背影，“仔细想想，罗恩，马尔福好像是对哈利的事情很熟悉，哈利有什么消息他都能第一时间知道……他的确挺关注哈利的，说的，应该是真的吧？”赫敏抱着双臂，转身看着罗恩。“唔，不管怎么说，罗恩，我们不能和马尔福的关系太僵了，毕竟，斯内普教授说过，之后我们可能不得不成为朋友，我们得从现在就习惯起来了。”

“赫敏，这有些困难？”罗恩伸手顺了顺赫敏有些炸毛的头发。

“不是有点，罗恩，是很难！”赫敏懊恼地把头埋进罗恩怀里：虽然她不介意和马尔福缓和关系，但是这也不代表她愿意和他成为好朋友！

 

“我说了！八个月的婴儿还不会走路！”赫敏暴躁地捶着腿上的靠枕，看着两个大男孩用逗猫棒和各种吃食引诱哈利松开扶着沙发的手，走到他们身边。

“就是因为不会才要练习啊！”

“八个月还不会走路？这也太差劲了吧！”

“嘿，马尔福！注意你的话！什么叫差劲？”

“真抱歉，八个月不会走路并不差劲，像你一样才叫差劲。” 

赫敏无奈地看着眼前的两个大男孩，尽管都是二十岁的人了，但还是喜欢像上学时一样幼稚地吵架----两个人只有在逗哈利玩的时候才能勉强统一意见。

对面扶着沙发的哈利看着争吵的德拉科和罗恩，不知道为什么突然就笑了起来，双手扶着沙发边，小脸贴在沙发上，咯咯咯地笑着，像是在嘲笑德拉科和罗恩的幼稚举动。

听见哈利的笑声，两个人各自白了对方一眼，继续拿着逗猫棒和吃食引着哈利----这是一场没有硝烟的战争。

自从德拉科在厨房里挑衅了罗恩之后----罗恩认为哈利亲了德拉科而不亲自己就是德拉科的宣战，他称之为挑衅----罗恩总是有意无意地暗自和德拉科比拼，至于内容，当然就是哈利的好感度了！

比如，喂食的时候，哈利总是无视他的小勺子，而张嘴去吃德拉科刮好的果泥----“你应该想想这是谁的问题！罗纳德·韦斯莱！没有一个婴儿会抛弃新鲜的苹果泥转头去吃烤糊的鸡腿肉！”这是来自罗恩抱怨了十七次后赫敏的呐喊----马尔福是不是在他的苹果里加了什么东西？？再比如，哄哈利睡觉的时候，德拉科往往拍个几分钟哈利就会眯上眼睛，再过几分钟就在床上沉沉睡去，而罗恩，越拍哈利哭得越大声，这可真是奇怪了！明明都是拍背，怎么他拍，哈利就不睡呢？“哈利还小！不要拿你平时打人的力道哄他睡觉！罗纳德·韦斯莱！！”被哈利哭声吸引的赫敏及时制止了幼小的救世主命丧好友罗恩·韦斯莱之手。

今天！也是一场战争！罗恩瞄了瞄德拉科手里的逗猫棒，看了看自己手里的牛奶棒，他有信心在今天翻盘！逗猫棒怎么比得上好吃的牛奶棒呢！

德拉科在心里冷笑一声----他当然知道罗恩这几天都在想什么！----他自信地甩了甩手里的逗猫棒：哈利和他关心可不是一根牛奶棒就能阻碍得了的！且不说魔药里加了自己的血液，就凭韦斯莱那空空如也的大脑，自己就能稳赢！

哈利看着眼前晃来晃去的逗猫棒，闻着散发迷人香气的牛奶棒，咽了咽口水。他伸出一只手，颤颤巍巍地向前挪了一点距离，想要抓住德拉科拿在手里的逗猫棒。

德拉科当然不会放过这个好机会，他后退了一步，让逗猫棒离哈利远了一些。

眼看着逗猫棒上的金色飞贼离自己远去，哈利着急地“啊啊”叫了两声，继续挪动了步子，扶着沙发向前走去。

很快，哈利就走到了沙发边缘，可是他离逗猫棒还有好远一段距离，伸手也不能够到的那种远距离。他尝试着放开了一只手，站稳了了之后小步小步向德拉科挪去。

“很棒！哈利，过来，到这儿来，过来，这个小飞贼就是你的啦！”看到哈利有了突破性进展的德拉科开心地向后退，甩着手里的逗猫棒。

“哈利，兄弟，这儿，到我这来！我这儿有牛奶棒！”罗恩不甘示弱，他坚信马尔福和哈利之间的感情可以靠一根牛奶棒来离间。

哈利尝试着松手走了几步，看着不远处的逗猫棒上的金色飞贼，快走几步，扑到了德拉科的怀里。

“Papa!”哈利拽着德拉科手里的金色飞贼，看着德拉科，笑得一脸开心。

？？？？？

Papa？？！！哈利这是，认马尔福做父亲了？赫敏和罗恩看着抱着哈利的马尔福陷入了诡异的沉默。


	8. Chapter 8

德拉科抱着哈利懒散地躺在沙发上，怀里的哈利正惬意拿着一根牛奶棒吭哧吭哧地进行他的磨牙大业。他们身旁是表情不善盯着他的罗赫夫妇，正盯着抱着哈利表面无所畏惧天上地下老子最大但是实则却在疯狂流冷汗心跳如擂鼓的德拉科。

“老实交代，马尔福！”赫敏气势威严地拍了拍沙发旁的桌子，“你是不是私底下教给哈利什么奇奇怪怪的东西了？”

“就是！老实交代！你是不是私底下教给哈利什么奇奇怪怪的东西了！”罗恩学着赫敏的样子假模假样地拍了拍桌子却换来了德拉科和赫敏的白眼。

“梅林作证！我没有！”德拉科在身旁两个傲罗的注视下不由自主地缩了缩身子：他就算真的私底下教给哈利什么奇奇怪怪的东西也不会教他papa好吧！咳，还没到那个时候嘛，现在哈利就是个八个月的小奶娃，他能有什么想法？？

赫敏怀疑地瞪了一眼德拉科，放下手中的魔杖，从德拉科怀里抱过哈利，开始纠正哈利的认贼作父。她指了指德拉科：“马尔福。”

哈利从嘴里拿出磨得坑坑洼洼的磨牙棒，扭着身子扑到德拉科怀里，亲亲热热奶声奶气地喊了声“papa”。

“NONONONO!!”在赫敏充满杀意的目光中德拉科下意识地捂住哈利的嘴，指了指自己：“德拉科。”

哈利歪着头看了一眼德拉科，锲而不舍地搂着他的脖子喊着papa。

“NO! 德拉科。”

“Papa！”哈利撅起小嘴，踩着德拉科的大腿站了起来，翘着小屁股，拍了拍德拉科的脸。

“NO! 德拉科。”

“Papa！”祖母绿的眼睛里包着一包泪，似乎德拉科再多说一句就会决堤，泪水就会汹涌而下。

德拉科和赫敏罗恩还是敌不过哈利的委屈巴巴，他们放弃了这项远大的工程，他们决定等哈利再长大一些的时候和他好好讲道理。

 

第二天。

“赫--敏。”把哈利放在沙发坐垫上，三人蹲在哈利身边看着沙发上正在和磨牙棒抗争的小哈利。不管怎么说德拉科都在哈利那儿得到了一个“papa”的称呼，罗恩和赫敏自然是不甘落后，开始努力教起了哈利，希望哈利能像从前一样喊他们的名字。

“Her.”哈利拿出牛奶棒模模糊糊地叫了一声。赫敏听到哈利的叫声喜出望外，于是她更加努力地教着哈利正确的发音。但是不知道为什么哈利非常执着地只愿意对赫敏叫“Her”而不是全名。赫敏和罗恩一开始以为是哈利太小了还不能发出比较复杂的音节，但是当他们发现哈利可以在德拉科的教导下轻松地学会了“桌几”“索发”甚至是“马尔福”，他们顿时感到不平衡了。

“放弃吧，哈利能叫你个赫就不错了，还想叫全名，呵。”德拉科靠在沙发上冷笑一声，优雅地啜饮了一口红茶，身旁的哈利看了他一眼之后转头看了赫敏，学着德拉科叫了一声“呵”，发音和之前叫赫敏别无二致。接着转头也对着罗恩“呵”了一声。

这下罗恩和赫敏全都反应过来了，哈利之前并不是在叫赫敏，而是在学德拉科平时的冷嘲热讽。赫敏缓缓起身，右手紧握成拳，扭了扭脖子；罗恩放下手中的逗猫棒，撸起了袖子，和赫敏左右包围住了德拉科。

知道自己做了错事的德拉科咳嗽了一声，在强大的压力和生命的威胁下重新为哈利介绍了赫敏和罗恩。

“格兰杰，韦斯莱。”德拉科低着头看着哈利，手指着罗恩和赫敏，内心祈祷着哈利能给自己一些面子不要让自己落得一个被两个傲罗活活殴打致死的下场。他甚至能想到明日预言家日报的标题：《前食死徒被傲罗殴打致死，家中惊现幼年哈利·波特！食死徒究竟有什么阴谋？他们会卷土重来吗？》

哈利歪着头看了一眼赫敏，奶声奶气地叫了声“格兰杰”，把赫敏激动地抱起哈利就亲了一口。太好了，德拉科在心里大喊了一声，我不用被男女混合双打了！

但是下一秒……

哈利嫌弃地避开赫敏挣扎着回到德拉科的身边盯了罗恩半晌，缓缓开口。

“穷鬼。”

罗恩激动地跳起来----请别误会，罗恩并不是为哈利叫他穷鬼感到开心，他只是因为有了一个可以殴打德拉科的正当理由而欢呼雀跃----抡起沙发靠枕就往德拉科头上丢去。

哈利看着靠枕越过自己头顶然后精准地落在德拉科脸上，让抱着自己的德拉科吃痛地向后倒去。

他看着罗恩，再度开口。

“红毛鼹鼠。”

 

三天后。

吃完午饭的德拉科抱着吃饱喝足昏昏欲睡的哈利回到房间，把他放在床上，为他盖上柔软的小毯子。

因为哈利的意外，德拉科得到了半年的休假，他可以不用每天去圣芒戈辛辛苦苦上班下班，接待出了各种奇奇怪怪的意外的病人们。他搬了几本书到自己的卧室便于自己在哈利睡着的时候学习。

房间里有些闷热，德拉科走到窗边，把窗子推开一小条缝，让清新的空气得以进入。他倚靠在窗子旁边，看着在花园里嬉闹的罗赫夫妇，冷哼了一声。

花园的罗恩正骑着扫帚飞行。他用自己的工资买了一把最近刚出的扫帚，正在马尔福庄园的花园里进行试飞。赫敏在一旁的树荫下，坐在铺了野餐布的草坪上，看着罗恩在天上飞来飞去，旋转翻跟斗。

或许，可以给哈利买一把幼儿飞天扫帚？德拉科摸了摸自己的下巴，他一定会很高兴的吧？

重新回到书桌旁坐下，德拉科认真研究着手里的书籍，时而紧紧皱起眉头，用手指点着书上的某段描述，接着若有所思地点点头；时而勾起嘴角，挑眉微笑，不知道看到了什么令他觉得好笑的东西。时间流逝，日落西山，德拉科点亮了桌上的台灯，转头看了看在床上翻滚的哈利，走过去重新为他盖上踢掉的小毛毯。

盖好毛毯的德拉科转身后被出现在眼前的守护神水獭吓了一跳。

水獭带来了罗恩的请求。

“呃，那个，马尔福，你能下来开个门吗？我和赫敏都忘记带钥匙了，落在客厅了。呃，谢谢你了？”

德拉科冲着逐渐消失的水獭翻了个白眼，不情不愿踢踢踏踏地走下楼去给罗赫夫妇开门。

“下次能翻窗吗？你们难道不知道打扰别人看书是一件很没有礼貌的事情吗？”德拉科双手抱胸堵着罗恩和赫敏，在门口抱怨着他们。

把他们落在客厅的备用钥匙扔给罗恩，德拉科转身就朝着楼上走去：他拿不准现在的哈利会不会因为他的离开而哭哭唧唧。

看来是会的。

德拉科看见一只穿着独角兽连体睡衣的小团子哭得震天响，一边握着楼梯旁的扶手一边小步小步地走下楼梯，最后因为没站稳而噗噜噗噜地滚了好几阶台阶，接着蹒跚地跑到他身边紧紧地拽住他的裤子抱住他的腿。

“Papa，不走，不走，papa。”哈利在德拉科身上乱蹭，眼泪和鼻涕糊了德拉科半条裤子。

“好~，不走不走，哈利不哭了啊。”德拉科弯腰抱起哈利，拍着他的背柔声地哄着他，带着他回到卧室把身上滚得脏兮兮的睡衣换掉。

这样的日子什么时候可以结束啊！身后的罗恩和赫敏看着眼前演着父子情深戏码的两人，在内心发出了感叹。

 

 

当发现哈利能够快速学习简单的单词后，赫敏开始致力于哈利的早教事业：在接下来的一周里，她每天带着抱着哈利的德拉科翻着婴幼儿早教的书籍，开始教哈利一些简单的日常词汇和简单的对话。

哈利对于赫敏热心的早教事业并不感兴趣，他总是懒懒地躺在德拉科的怀里，吃着德拉科为他准备好的小点心和牛奶，看着眼前认真教学的赫敏和被迫充当着各种教具的罗恩无聊地打着哈欠。

德拉科和罗恩一样不赞成赫敏的做法，小孩子嘛，最重要的是有个开心的童年，这些事儿哈利又不是不会，何必再费时间教呢？相比坐在书房听着赫敏的早教课程他更想带着哈利去卧室里睡会觉或者出去陪着哈利玩会儿飞天扫帚，再不济，和韦斯莱一起去厨房拿些好吃的也是好的。

赫敏最后还是放弃了她的早教事业。因为他们发现哈利根本不需要他们来教导什么，哈利会随着时间的流逝而慢慢成长，他会说的单词越来越多，会做的事情也越来越多。他不需要他们教导就可以自己握着勺子吃饭，不需要他们的教导就能自己刷牙洗脸。哈利的过去随着他的成长一点点地回到他的身体里，除了记忆。

 

时间过得很快，哈利已经长成了三岁的小屁孩了，每天带着多比在马尔福庄园里招猫递狗惹是生非：比如溜进德拉科的书房，拿着画笔在墙上留下自己的涂鸦，写着“勇士哈利已经占领此处”；或者是趁多比不注意，踮着脚去够桌子上的点心，结果被掉下来的奶油蛋糕糊了一身的奶油；再或者是在罗恩和赫敏在花园里约会的时候，躲在他们附近的草丛花丛里，时不时出来吓他们一大跳，搅乱他们的浪漫气氛。

赫敏和罗恩惊喜地发现随着哈利的长大，他不再像从前一样黏着德拉科了。他可以在德拉科捣鼓魔药的时候和罗恩一起在花园里骑着扫帚飞上一两个小时；也可以和赫敏在吃完晚饭后呆在书房里看上一两个小时的故事书，最后困得躺倒在赫敏的怀里。不过他还是不能离开德拉科天就，而且晚上还是得和德拉科一起睡，不然就会哭得整晚睡不了。

 

最近的哈利受了赫敏讲的藏宝图故事的影响，嚷嚷着他也要寻找藏宝图成为勇士。德拉科和赫敏罗恩为了配合哈利的游戏，特意画了一张马尔福庄园的藏宝图，撕成几片，藏在庄园的各个角落里，等着哈利去发现。

于是，第二天，哈利穿着小精灵连夜赶制出来的勇士套装----金色的软甲和红色的小斗篷----挥舞着报纸做成的宝剑，带着多比在马尔福庄园里开始寻找藏宝图的碎片。

哈利先是去了他最喜欢的厨房，在厨房里翻箱倒柜，不停地揪着小精灵问他们有没有看见藏宝图的碎片。他在厨房里爬上爬下，打翻了不少的盘子碟子，弄撒了不知道几盆处理好的食材，终于在他最喜欢的麦片盒子里找到了一张破碎的羊皮纸碎片。

“找到啦！我找到啦！”哈利爬上桌子，挥舞着手里的羊皮纸碎片，向四周的小精灵们展示着哈利勇士的第一片藏宝图碎片。

桌子周围的小精灵们配合地鼓掌夸着哈利的聪明能干，机智勇敢。多比适时地用魔法抖起了哈利身后的披风，示意站在哈利身前的小精灵拿相机记录下这一刻----这是小哈利的要求。

“好的，哈利勇士要向下一站出发啦！再见啦，小精灵们！”哈利跳下桌子，挥舞着宝剑，带领着多比向下一个房间前进。

 

哈利推开了罗恩和赫敏的房间门，两个人正在书桌前嘀嘀咕咕。

“嗯，要不说哈利去墨西哥出差了吧？机密任务，五个月内都不能通信？”罗恩撑在书桌前，俯身在赫敏耳边提出建议。

“行不通吧？西里斯肯定不放心，说不定还会偷偷去一趟墨西哥。”赫敏皱着眉头看着面前的羊皮纸。

让他们发愁的就是静静躺在书桌上的那封信。

“哈利：你好久都没有给我写信了，是出什么事了吗？我给罗恩和赫敏也写了信，但是还没有收到回信。我很担心你，希望你能给我会封信或是找时间见个面，让我确认你的安全。  
西里斯”

今天早上赫敏和罗恩突然收到了西里斯的来信。这时候他们才想起来他们还忘了要给西里斯一个合理的解释！西里斯可不好骗，没有一个合理的理由，这位教父一定会怀疑的，而且，若是告诉他真相……那德拉科怕是第二天就要命丧他的舅舅西里斯之手----这时候他才不管德拉科是不是有一半的布莱克血统呢！

 

哈利蹑手蹑脚地走到书桌旁，突然“rua”地大喊了一声，吓到了正在沉思的罗赫两人。

“哦！”罗恩拍着胸口，蹲下身子，刮了一下哈利的鼻子，“哈利，你吓到我了。”

哈利咯咯咯笑了几声：“这儿有没有藏宝图的碎片呀？”

赫敏摸了摸哈利的头：“不可以哦，哈利要自己找到才能算数呀！”

最后，哈利在罗赫房间窗台上花盆底下发现了压着的碎片，他照例拍了照片后才得意洋洋地带着多比离开留下罗恩和赫敏两人继续为西里斯的回信而烦恼。

下一个目的地是德拉科的书房。

多比为哈利打开了门，哈利径直跑到书桌后的德拉科身边，扒着他的裤子爬到他怀里。

德拉科在多比开门的时候就放下了手里的书，他抱起哈利，示意多比出去。拿起旁边早就为哈利准备好的牛奶和饼干，喂了哈利一口。

“跑了这么久，累不累？”帮哈利端着牛奶，看着他大口大口地喝着鲜奶。

抿了抿嘴唇，哈利摇了摇头。他转身抱住德拉科，开始絮絮叨叨地和德拉科讲着他找前两张藏宝图的经历。

德拉科微笑着听着，一边点着头，一边擦掉他嘴角的奶渍。

这时候，多比敲了敲门，进来告诉德拉科金斯莱突然来到了马尔福庄园来进行一下每月的检查。

“检查不是由韦斯莱和格兰杰负责的吗？他过来干什么？”德拉科把哈利放下，在他脸颊上亲了亲，在得到哈利的回吻后才满意地离开。

“书桌，哈利，”德拉科摸了摸哈利的小脑袋，冲着他眨了眨眼。

得到了德拉科提示的哈利很快在书桌底下找到了一张很小的羊皮纸碎片，上面不像其他几张碎片一样画着图案，反而写满了哈利不认识的文字。哈利没太在意，他兴冲冲地冲回房间把找到的碎片都放在他和德拉科卧室床头柜里的小盒子里。

 

“哈利？你在吗？”在小盒子旁的镜子里传来了声音。哈利好奇地拿起镜子，发现里面映出的不是自己的脸，而是一张略带沧桑却依旧俊美的中年男子的脸。

“你是谁呀？”哈利捧着镜子软软糯糯地问着镜子里的人。

“哈利？！你怎么变成这样了？”镜子里的人大叫一声，扑到镜子面前，突然放大的脸吓了哈利一跳。

“你在说什么？我一直都是这样的啊！”哈利歪着头不能理解镜子里的人话中的意思。

“我的意思是，你怎么变得这么小了？而且，你为什么不认识我了？”

“我不小！”哈利怒气冲冲叉着腰，“Papa昨天还说我长大了呢！”

“Papa?!那是谁？你，你见到詹姆了？可是……”

“詹姆是谁？我papa才不叫詹姆！他叫德拉科！德拉科·马尔福！”

“什么！！不不不，你听我说，哈利，你papa不是马尔福那个臭小子，是……”

“你说papa的坏话！哼，我不理你了！”哈利生气地把双向镜扔回抽屉，任由镜子里的人大喊大叫着。

 

第二天。

罗恩和赫敏迎来了久违的吼叫信。

“罗恩！赫敏！哈利出了什么事？？他为什么要管马尔福那个臭小子叫papa？？还有，他怎么变成一个三岁小孩了？是不是马尔福给他下了什么诅咒？对，应该是这样，你们等我去找马尔福问清楚！！”

罗恩和赫敏还有旁边一脸惊恐的德拉科看着吼叫信在他们眼前化为灰烬。

“自求多福吧，马尔福。”罗恩向德拉科投去同情的目光，“护犊子的西里斯可是很可怕的。”

“罗恩说的没错，”赫敏点了点头，“不过，西里斯是怎么知道的呢？”

 

二楼。

床上睡得正香的哈利翻了个身，挥舞了一下小拳头。

哼，等他下次见到那个叫papa臭小子的大坏蛋，他一定要让他尝尝勇士哈利的厉害！


	9. Chapter 9

虽然现在是早晨九点，但是被层层云遮住的太阳落不下一丝的阳光，天色显得有些昏暗，再加上最近越发萧瑟的秋风和朦朦胧胧的雾，十月末的英国室外可不是一个人们愿意多呆的地方。

蜘蛛尾巷。

大概是因为周末吧，这儿很安静，所有的住户们都缩在自家的沙发上喝着热茶，吃着母亲或者妻子刚烤好的小甜饼，一家人聚在一起说着有趣的事和邻里间的八卦，谁也没有注意到有两个衣着奇怪的陌生男女来到了这儿。

他们穿着长长的深色的袍子，外面是一件大大的斗篷，手揣在斗篷里，握着一根木棍或者树枝----谁知道呢，反正是长条形的木制品。

赫敏和罗恩穿梭在各式各样的麻瓜房屋间，那些太过相像的烟囱和花园让他们眼花缭乱，更别提差不多风格的外墙配色和一点儿也不显眼的门牌了。他们本来幻影移形的目的地定的是斯内普家门前，或许是最近前来拜访这位伟大的战争英雄，双面间谍的巫师太多，斯内普教授模糊了自己的住址，让人们无法直接准确地幻影移形到他门前，当然，这种事斯内普是不会大张旗鼓地刊登在《预言家日报》上的。所以当赫敏和罗恩面对幻影移形后面前种满了玫瑰和橘子树的花园时，他们用了好一会才想明白这件事。

赫敏和罗恩在这蜘蛛尾巷里像两只无头苍蝇一样转了半天才找到斯内普的家-----他们是不会承认路痴这件事的，找不到路一定是因为斯内普教授把自己的住处保护得太好了。

等赫敏和罗恩终于来到蜘蛛尾巷斯内普的家门前，太阳终于露出了半边脸，雾气也消散了几分。赫敏深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气按响了门铃，她对于斯内普教授会不会答应他们的请求根本没有任何的把握。

时间回到前天。

当哈利在卧室里和西里斯进行“亲切愉快”的交谈的时候，德拉科正陪着金斯莱逛遍整个马尔福庄园以显示自己没有藏匿任何黑魔法相关的东西，而金斯莱在检查完之后又嘱咐罗恩和赫敏在几天后出差一趟，执行一个任务。鉴于德拉科对哈利良好甚至可以说是亲昵的态度，他们也没什么不放心的，也就答应了这个任务。毕竟，他们骨子里还是永远闲不住的格兰芬多，是志在四方的雄狮，可不能就这样把他们用甜点奶茶和小精灵无微不至的照顾困在马尔福庄园。

可是，第二天，当那封承载着西里斯怒火的吼叫信风风火火降临马尔福庄园餐厅的时候，赫敏体内名为格兰芬多的正义和出于魔法部高级部长助理的职业道德燃起了：她决定要给德拉科一些必要的人道主义援助，防止他被他的亲舅舅打进圣芒戈并且在哈利幼小的心灵里留下不可磨灭的创伤。更何况，依着哈利现在和德拉科的关系，他们俩打起架来----当然，这是一场德拉科单方面被殴打的战争，先不说德拉科的小胳膊小腿能在四十多岁人到壮年依旧骁勇善战的西里斯面前取得什么优势，就凭哈利喊他的那几声papa他就没有还手的资格----哈利一定是站在德拉科这边的，那他对西里斯的态度可不会好！万一因为这件事又激怒了西里斯……

赫敏一想这后果就后背发凉。她和罗恩商量后决定拜托斯内普教授在马尔福庄园呆上几天，给德拉科做个证，证明他没有给哈利用了什么奇奇怪怪的魔药和魔咒，或者是打架的时候拉个架什么的，别让德拉科被揍得太惨。

斯内普教授没有出现。

赫敏又坚持不懈地按了两次，当她手指第三次落到门铃按钮上的时候，大门忽然被打开，西弗勒斯顶着一头像是一个月没有洗过的头发，抱着双臂，盯着正准备按门铃的赫敏。

“我可不是一摇铃就会出现的家养小精灵，格兰杰小姐和韦斯莱先生。既然你们来拜访我，就应该耐心地等主人过来开门而不是一直不停地按门铃？”

赫敏抿了抿嘴唇，平时的伶牙俐齿在斯内普教授面前没有任何用武之地。

“进来吧，”西弗转过身，让开大门的位置，“把鞋子上的泥巴蹭掉再进来，韦斯莱。”

 

斯内普教授不是一个好客的主人。

罗恩和赫敏挨得紧紧地坐在沙发的一角上，其余的地方都堆满了书籍和各种羊皮纸。斯内普教授既没有给他们倒杯热茶也没有什么小甜饼给他们吃，他只是静静地坐在他们对面，看着罗恩和赫敏在摇摇欲坠的书山夹缝中生存。

“说吧，波特又惹什么祸了？”

“这件事说来话长，斯内普教授……”赫敏清了清嗓子准备开始讲述，“在哈利八个月大的时候，罗恩和马尔福……”

西弗面无表情地打开了大门。

“我可以长话短说！……大概，就是这么回事了。”

“所以说，波特把德拉科当成了爸爸，而且这件事被布莱克知道了？他不仅知道了波特的意外还知道他叫德拉科papa？”西弗放下手里写到一半的羊皮纸，看了对面一眼。

赫敏点点头。“我们希望教授您能在我们不在的时候去马尔福庄园住几天，保护一下马尔福。怎么说，他也是您挺喜欢的学生。”

“我不会插手德拉科和布莱克之间的事情，私人问题，就让他们自己解决。再说了，如果德拉科真的有生命危险，马尔福有他们古老的血缘魔法，卢修斯会知道的，他会和西茜一起回来保护他们那个除了惹是生非之外一无是处的儿子的。”西弗拿起腿上的羊皮纸，继续写写画画，“好了，你们回去吧。”

“斯内普教授，您……”

“门在那边，格兰杰小姐。我想我说得很明白了，离开，你们俩。”

话是这么说，但是几天后，我们的斯内普教授还是叩开了马尔福庄园的门。

 

在斯内普教授到来的前几天里，德拉科终于意识到了再不让哈利改口他就会有死亡威胁。他拿着西里斯的照片，向哈利解释这个男人是他的教父，而自己也不是他的父亲。

“看，哈利，”德拉科抱着哈利坐在书房里的椅子上，戳着照片里笑得风流倜傥的西里斯，“这是你的教父，西里斯·布莱克，他很爱你，是一个大好人哦！哈利以后见到他要记得亲亲他！”希望舅舅看在哈利亲他的份上饶他一命吧。

哈利摇摇头，指着照片说这是坏人，他绘声绘色地描述了西里斯在那个“发着光，会传声音的小镜子”里都说了些什么。

“臭小子！他管papa叫臭小子呢！他不是个好人！”哈利冲着照片里的西里斯挥着拳头，很是义愤填膺地为德拉科打抱不平。

好了，结案了，德拉科看着怀里冲着西里斯叽里咕噜不知道在说什么的哈利，他终于知道为什么西里斯会知道哈利变成了小孩还叫他papa了，都是自己腿上这个小祖宗干的啊！

“哈利，”德拉科把在腿上坐着的哈利转了个方向，面对他坐着，“每个人表达喜爱的方式是不同的，其实，西里斯舅舅对我很好的，他很喜欢我的，臭小子其实，呃，是个亲昵的称呼。”德拉科面色一僵，他自己都不敢相信他会说出这种鬼话

“真的吗？”哈利玩着德拉科背心上的纽扣，歪着头问德拉科。

“当然，当然是真的，我什么时候骗过你？”握起哈利把玩纽扣的小手德拉科放在唇边吻了吻，他闻到了一股牛奶的香甜和草莓蛋糕的芳香。

“没有！papa从来没有骗过哈利！”哈利在德拉科的腿上站起来，撒娇般搂着德拉科的脖子，在他的脸颊上啾了一下。

德拉科急忙捂住哈利的小嘴，在书房里四处转了转确定他那能闯进霍格沃茨的小舅舅没有藏身在马尔福的书房后才松开了哈利。

“嘘，哈利，你不可以叫我papa。”德拉科把有些沉重的哈利放在书桌上，哈利因为突然坐在了坚硬的书桌上而不自在地扭了扭小屁股。

“为什么呀？为什么哈利不能叫papa了呢？”

“因为我不是你的papa，你不能再这样叫我了。”德拉科揉了揉哈利的小脑袋，“你看，我们的头发颜色都不一样。”

哈利看了看德拉科头上的金色头发在揪了揪自己头上乱糟糟的黑发，好像是不一样。“那，那哈利的爸爸在哪里呢？他为什么不和妈妈一起照顾哈利？”哈利大大的眼睛里充满了委屈的泪水。

“他，他和你妈妈在很远很远的地方，”德拉科犹豫了一会，总不能直接告诉哈利他父母早亡了吧？他才三岁，还不懂这些，骗过去好了。“他们是英雄哦，是和哈利一样的勇士，他们保护了哈利，保护了巫师界。”

“那他们受伤了吗？赫敏说，英雄多多少少都会受伤的。”

“他们受过伤，但是他们会好的。他们正在养伤呢，等他们好了，就会回来找哈利啦！”

“那他们长什么样子呀？”哈利摇着德拉科的手臂，眼中的泪水慢慢消失：他开始期待起见到爸爸妈妈的那一天。

德拉科这些可犯难了：他没有见过波特夫妇，他只隐约知道他妈妈的长相，但是关于波特先生，他还真不了解，不过既然所有人都说哈利长得和波特先生一模一样----除了眼睛----那应该就是哈利之前的样子吧？

“嗯，你妈妈有一头红色的长发和一双绿眼睛，你的眼睛就是从她那儿继承的，很好看，哈利；你和你爸爸长得很像，除了眼睛，他也是黑色的头发。他们是英雄，哈利。”

哈利满意地跳下书桌，打开他平时画画的本子，有模有样地开始描绘他的父母。

 

几天后。

“要小心啊，不要受伤哦，受伤超—--级痛的！”哈利站在罗恩和赫敏的身前，看着他们拎着行李，准备出发执行任务。

“我们会小心的，你在这儿要乖乖地哦！”赫敏蹲下身子摸了摸挚友的小脑袋。

“放心吧，兄弟，我们会安全回来的！”罗恩弯着腰和哈利击了个掌。

“好了，你们快走吧，我会照顾好他的。”德拉科坐在旁边的沙发上看着今日份的报纸，头也不回地催促着他们离开：终于只剩他和哈利两个人啦！

罗恩和赫敏在和哈利挥手告别后就走进了壁炉，消失在了绿色的火焰里。

 

 

下午。

哈利正坐在沙发上享用着美味的草莓蛋糕。小精灵们的手艺真是越来越好啦！哈利拍了拍自己圆滚滚的小肚子，要不是肚子里没有地方了，他还想再吃几口呢！

德拉科带着斯内普教授走进了客厅里。哈利听见有人走了过来，连忙坐直了身子，探着头看来的是谁。

西弗一进客厅就看见了坐在沙发上歪着头看着他的好奇波特宝宝，嘴角还沾着一小块奶油。他在离哈利较远的沙发上坐下，小精灵急忙为西弗端来草莓蛋糕和热红茶。

西弗同志不怎么喜欢吃这些甜腻腻的只有三岁小孩才热衷的蛋糕，他只端起了红茶小口小口地抿着，看着对面猜不透他来意的德拉科想着怎么开口比较好。

“教授，您今天来是……”德拉科不明白为什么一向深居简出的教授今日会突然光临马尔福庄园。

“听说，”西弗放下手里的杯子，“布莱克知道了？”

德拉科神色凝重地点了点头。

“你有什么准备了吗？”

德拉科摇摇头。

西弗看了一眼正从沙发上爬下来的哈利，摸了摸下巴。“你知道你们庄园是可以屏蔽外人进入的，对吧？”

“您是说，让我限制西里斯出入马尔福庄园？但是，但是这样不会更加激怒他吗？”

西弗冷笑了一声：“那你是打算现在就去送死？还是等波，他恢复之后让他去和他那愚蠢冲动的教父讲道理？” 听不得别人叫他波特，波特这是什么怪病！西弗内心吐槽了一下。让他喊哈利是不可能，这辈子都不可能的，最多就是用第三人称代词喊喊他这样子。 

德拉科低头沉思了一下，点了点头，走上了书房去准备。

哈利现在全部的注意力都在西弗面前那一块草莓蛋糕上，他直勾勾地盯着蛋糕上的大草莓舔了舔嘴唇。

那个草莓好大呀！比我刚刚吃掉的还要大！哈利沿着茶几一步一步地向西弗面前的碟子移动过去。

“咳咳，”哈利一本正经地站在西弗的面前，学着德拉科平时的样子假模假样地清了清嗓子，挑了挑眉，“我假设您并不需要这颗草莓？不知您是否愿意把他给我这个饿着肚子的可怜人呢？”哈利时刻谨记德拉科说的“哈利要成为一个小绅士呀”，而哈利接触的人里最绅士的就是德拉科了。他回忆了很久，学着德拉科平时和赫敏罗恩他们说话的方式和语气提出了自己的要求。

他在心里大声地给自己鼓了鼓掌：非常好！哈利今天也是说话得体的小绅士呢！待会一定要告诉德拉科，让他表扬自己！

西弗看着不及沙发扶手高的哈利，看着他一本正经地学着德拉科平时嘲讽人的语气和动作，疑惑为什么格兰杰和韦斯莱没有打死这个误人子弟的马尔福。

“既然你保持沉默，那我就默认你是答应我的请求了。”哈利伸长了手，摘下了西弗的草莓蛋糕上那颗又大又甜的草莓。

果然是波特！和他父亲一样狂妄自大又不知礼貌！西弗转过头轻轻地哼了一声，脖子上的伤痕因为他的转头而露出了小马脚。

哈利一边吃着大草莓一边盯着西弗脖子上的伤疤。那个看起来好像一道伤疤哦！他是英雄吗？不是的话为什么会有“英雄的象征”呢？（为了哄哈利开心，罗恩告诉哈利每一个英雄和勇士身上都有一道伤疤来证明他们的勇敢，就像哈利头上的小闪电一样。）

“你是英雄吗？”哈利走到西弗身边，双手撑在他的膝盖上，在上面留下了一些奶油。

西弗皱了皱眉，不知道这个孩子又在想什么。“报纸上的确把我成为战争英雄，如果你必须要知道的话。”

哈利瞪大了眼睛，他第一次在生活中见到除了他自己之外的英雄。他仔细地打量着西弗：黑色的头发，黑色的眼眸，还是个英雄！年纪看起来也很沧桑！

一到灵光迅速穿过哈利的小脑袋，他扑上前，挣扎着爬上沙发，把西弗的脖子搂得紧紧的：“papa！你来找哈利了吗？”

西弗身体一抖，杯中的红茶洒落了不少在袍子上。德拉科又跟波特说了什么奇奇怪怪的东西！

“我不是你爸爸，放手。”西弗扭着头避开了，把他从自己身上扒下去，放到地上。可是哈利一点也不配合西弗，他弯着双腿，就是不肯落在地上。西弗无可奈何只好把他放在自己身旁的沙发扶手上。

格兰芬多扣五十分！

“我不是你爸爸。”

“可是你有和我一样黑色的头发！还是个英雄！德拉科说了，我爸爸有黑色的头发，他和妈妈是英雄，他们现在在很远很远的地方养伤，等他们好了就会回来见我的！”哈利紧紧拽着西弗的袍子，“妈妈呢？她为什么不回来？她想我吗？我很想她，你想她吗？”

西弗顿住了，他看着那双和莉莉一模一样的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。他想莉莉吗？

Always.

“I miss her but I missed her.”他擦了擦哈利的泪水，“我不是你爸爸，他，他还在很远的地方养伤，他和你妈妈会回来的。”

哈利抽抽噎噎地跑向从楼梯上下来正转弯进到客厅的德拉科，指着沙发上的西弗：“他，他不是哈利爸爸吗？”

后背一凉，德拉科以平生最快的速度摇着头：“不是不是！真的不是，哈利。”他拍着哈利的后背，瞄了一眼西弗阴沉如往常的脸色，“爸爸妈妈会回来的，等他们到了，我一定第一时间告诉你，好不好？”

哈利伏在德拉科的肩头点了点小脑袋。

 

西弗在马尔福庄园里呆了三天，这三天里平安无事，没有西里斯的踪迹，哈利也老老实实地呆在房间里，小精灵们依旧勤勤恳恳地工作。西弗在赫敏和罗恩回来之后便回到了蜘蛛尾巷，也不管赫敏和罗恩眼神里是多么的震惊----不是说好不来的吗？

 

哈利渐渐的长大，罗恩和赫敏也慢慢开始了工作，不再整天待在马尔福庄园里，他们每天早上从马尔福庄园出发去魔法部，晚上再从魔法部回到马尔福庄园。因此他们也不能见证哈利带着一只十分眼熟的流浪狗回到马尔福庄园，不能见证在哈利面前温顺的大黑狗是怎么把德拉科扑在地上赏了他好几爪子的。

德拉科也十分诧异：怎么了呢？为什么在哈利面前温温顺顺善解人意的大黑狗在他面前就凶猛如狼了呢？

直到……

赫敏和罗恩今天下班早，他们去了一趟麻瓜商店给哈利买了不少的火星棒其他热门的麻瓜零食还吃了个晚饭约了个会。他们提着大包小包回到马尔福庄园，打开大门，进到客厅的时候，他们看见德拉科正在客厅里躲避着一直矫健的大黑狗。德拉科不停地冲着身后发射咒语，但是身后的大黑狗却总能躲开然后冲上去给德拉科那么一爪子。

哈利坐在客厅的沙发上不停地给客厅里的一人一狗叫好----他以为德拉科这是在和大黑狗玩闹，完全没有意识到德拉科可能性命堪忧。

赫敏一下就认出来了这是谁，她示意多比带着哈利先回房间休息。

等哈利一消失在客厅后，德拉科发现眼前的大黑狗就停下了，慢慢地，变成了，他的西里斯舅舅。

“或许，我们有提起过西里斯是一个出色的阿尼玛格斯？”罗恩舔了舔嘴唇，就连他这样迟钝的人都能看出西里斯眼神中的怒火了。

“算算账吧，马尔福家的臭小子。”西里斯扭了扭脖子，活动着筋骨，向德拉科缓缓走来。

这个夜晚，哈利是在疑似德拉科的惨叫中进入梦乡的。


	10. Chapter 10

夜晚，马尔福庄园，客厅。

西里斯坐在沙发上，听着赫敏和罗恩讲着哈利这几个月发生的事情，从最开始的绑定治疗师开始一直讲到哈利中的诅咒，马尔福做的解药，和哈利变小的事情。

“的确很不可思议，西里斯，哈利就在我们眼前缩小了，最后只有这么大！”赫敏伸出手比划了一下，“变成大概就只有我一截手臂这么大的婴儿。”罗恩在一旁点头附和着。

西里斯坐在赫敏对面的沙发上，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手十指相对。他不会怀疑罗恩和赫敏的说辞，他们是哈利最好的伙伴，三人的感情就像是家人一样，哈利如果真的遇到什么意外他们肯定也和自己一样焦急。

“我相信你，赫敏，罗恩。我只是在想你们会不会被马尔福家的这个混蛋小子给骗了，谁知道他成为哈利的治疗师是别有阴谋还是真的像你们说的那样也是无可奈何。”西里斯紧紧地盯着德拉科，他可没有忘记他这个侄子和自己的教子是水火不容的死对头，也没有忘记不管是自愿还是被迫，他都成为过食死徒，都曾经将食死徒放进了霍格沃茨。

哈利是西里斯唯一的教子，他们是彼此现在唯一的亲人，赫敏和罗恩完全可以理解西里斯现在对于德拉科的敌意，他们当初不也是这么怀疑德拉科的动机的吗？可现在，在时间的见证下，德拉科的所作所为完全对的上他当初那一番“想要和成为朋友”的言论。

花了点时间，西里斯终于在赫敏的讲述和罗恩的补充下了解了德拉科是以拿回马尔福庄园所有权为条件成为哈利的绑定治疗师的，而药剂也是经过斯内普的检查的，可以证明副作用的影响并不大，持续五个月。

“哼，鼻涕精，他也只有魔药这一项能拿得出手了。”尽管西里斯还是不喜欢油腻腻的斯内普，但是他也不会否认他这十几年来对凤凰社的付出，明里暗里对哈利的多般保护，最后还丢了半条命。他站起身拍了拍身上不存在的灰尘，“我是哈利的教父，你应该很清楚，马尔福。”

“是的，舅，布莱克先生。”按理来说德拉科叫西里斯一声舅舅是很正常的事情，但刚喊了了开头剩下的音节就被西里斯给瞪了回去。

“我早就被赶出布莱克族谱了，可不是你舅舅。”西里斯转身看着德拉科，他有些局促地站在自家客厅里，不知道是因为西里斯身上的气息太吓人还是直接给他揍惨了现在还没缓过神来。“哈利在你这儿我不放心……”

“您可以留下来，像格兰杰韦斯莱他们一样。”德拉科上前一步，挡住了西里斯走向楼上的路。

“他有我，有格里莫广场12号，不需要留在其他不相干的人家里。”西里斯推开德拉科就要往楼上走。

“他不能离开我，布莱克先生。”德拉科冲上去再一次拦下西里斯，“至少现在还不能。”

见到西里斯从口袋里掏出魔杖，罗恩急忙上去拉住西里斯的手：“他说的是真的，那个药剂有些问题，这五个月里哈利不能离开他。”

有些问题？西里斯看了罗恩一眼，揪住德拉科的领子，掐着他的脖子：“我就说他怎么那么好心，原来是在药剂里动手脚了？说！你干了什么！”西里斯把德拉科压在楼梯扶手上，德拉科一半的身子悬在空中，腰被抵在木头扶手上，上面一层层一圈圈的浮雕和花纹硌着德拉科，让他很不舒服。

“是个，失误！我不是故意的！”双手抓着扶手，德拉科生怕怒极的西里斯一把把他从楼梯上扔下去----这很有可能！考虑到西里斯对我的态度和韦斯莱那个蠢货说的有歧义的话！梅林啊！韦斯莱说话是不过脑子的吗？格兰杰还在看什么戏！快点给我解释清楚啊！----德拉科瞟了瞟身下大约两米高的悬空，内心咆哮责怪着罗恩话没说明白。他只感觉空气越来越稀薄，张大着嘴想要呼吸但是完全没用，他想自己的脸一定涨得通红，就像韦斯莱那一头红发一样。

谢天谢地！格兰杰终于反应过来了！德拉科感觉掐着自己脖子的手松开了，有人扯着自己把自己拖回楼梯平台上，他蹲下身子，揉着被掐红的地方，皮肤发烫，甚至可能擦破了一层皮。

“格兰杰，咳咳，你们先回去吧，我单独，咳，和布莱克先生聊聊。”德拉科扶着身后的扶手站了起来：他需要和西里斯谈谈，哈利是他们之间绕不开的问题，不管是现在还是他恢复之后----想要和哈利做朋友甚至在一起，就一定要得到西里斯的理解，不然都是白搭。

 

“说吧，你想怎么样。”翘着两郎腿，西里斯靠在柔软的真皮沙发上看着德拉科一边揉着喉咙一边指挥小精灵给自己倒上红茶。

这一切不知道要从哪里说起。德拉科看了一眼西里斯，他应该说什么呢？说他并没有讨厌哈利，并没有心甘情愿为没鼻子卖命，他做的一切都是迫不得己，现在他只想和哈利改善关系，所以才有了这么一出？

“我从来就没有讨厌过他，布莱克先生。”

从来都没有。西里斯听着德拉科絮絮叨叨像个上了年纪的老太太一样和他说着过往的所有事情，最开始只是想要幼稚地报复哈利不选择他做朋友而已，慢慢慢慢地，他就在这种别具一格的吸引关注的方式中不可自拔，很迫切地想要用一切手段----不管好与不好，不管玩笑性质有多恶劣，不在乎会给哈利和他的朋友带来什么----来引起那个男孩的注意，打架也好，吵架也好，扣分也行，多看看他就可以了。

到后来，五年级的时候，卢修斯在神秘事务司里失利了，他没能拿回预言球，进了阿兹卡班，德拉科所有的好日子都到头了。为了惩罚，他被迫烙上黑魔标记，成为伏地魔手下一员；被迫去杀害邓布利多，修好消失柜，让大批大批的食死徒进入霍格沃茨。他这十几年都是迫不得己，身不由己。得不到哈利的友谊，他迫不得己用了最恶劣的方式去引起他的注意；为了家族和家人，他身不由己成为了食死徒，修好消失柜，杀害邓布利多。

他所说的这些西里斯也都知道，在纳西莎和卢修斯的骄纵下长大，德拉科从来要什么就有什么，哈利的友谊是他第一个得不到的东西，哈利是他第一个得不到的人。他之后的行为西里斯或多或少也能理解，毕竟自己当年和詹姆也因为不喜欢鼻涕精就一直欺负他，这大概就是少爷们的通病吧。至于德拉科后来的食死徒生涯……他并不是一个罪恶的人，他只是个为父亲受过的善良孩子。他会在马尔福庄园保护哈利，会在决战的时候扔给他魔杖，冒着生命和家人尽失的危险。

或多或少，德拉科身上都有布莱克的影子，他就像雷古勒斯，虽然成为了食死徒，但是最后却也背叛了伏地魔，拿走了挂坠盒。

他知道自己并不是真的有多讨厌德拉科，挺多就是觉得他是个骄纵欠收拾的小孩，自己毕竟也是他的长辈，大了二十多岁，倒不会真的和他计较。只是一时间还不能像和罗恩他们相处那样和德拉科相处，因为怎么说他也还是对马尔福这个姓氏有些偏见。

如果说之前西里斯还对德拉科有些不好的看法，那么在德拉科说完这过往的事情后，西里斯心中的偏见因为他最后的勇敢的正义和善良而稍微少了一些。他也从赫敏和罗恩的解释中了解了哈利暂时还不能离开他眼前这个金发小混蛋，为了哈利，他也只能在马尔福庄园住上一段时间。好在西里斯是个闲人，没什么事要做，他也乐得陪着四岁大的小教子慢慢长大。

“行了行了，我知道了。不就是你混蛋了很久突然发现自己做错了吗？”西里斯打断了德拉科，“我不放心哈利一个人住在这儿，既然你说我也能住下，那么，我就勉为其难地住到哈利恢复吧。”西里斯站起来走到德拉科身边拍了拍他的肩膀，“以后哈利就归我照顾了，马尔福小少爷就专心学习你的魔药吧。”

 

今天的哈利一早醒来看到的不是德拉科而是早早来到变成大黑狗趴在哈利床边的西里斯。

“大狗狗！”哈利坐起身来朝着西里斯走去，结果被被子缠住了腿直接摔到了西里斯面前。从地上爬起来，哈利坚强地拍了拍膝盖，搂着西里斯的脖子在他身上好一通乱蹭。

“早上好！”西里斯躺在地上，哈利也就坐了下来给西里斯顺着毛，还揪着他的尾巴晃来晃去。

西里斯转了个身，冲着哈利甩了甩尾巴。

“你是要我爬到你背上吗？”

看见西里斯点了点头，哈利手脚并用地爬到西里斯身上，搂紧他的脖子，从门缝中溜出去，带着哈利跑过走廊，冲下楼梯，奔向餐桌。

不敢睁开眼的哈利全程紧紧搂住西里斯，趴在他的背上，随着西里斯的奔跑起伏肉肉的小身子也一动一动的；下楼梯的时候怕哈利被摔下来，西里斯放慢了速度，一阶一阶地向下走去；来到一楼后放开了脚步，躲闪着排着队拿着早餐盘子、推着餐车的小精灵，站在墙边给画像们除尘的小精灵，抱着换洗衣物的小精灵，顺利地来到罗恩赫敏的身边。

“早上好，哈利！伤风！”赫敏从西里斯的背上抱起哈利放到他的专属椅子上，给他倒来牛奶，取来涂满芝士蜂蜜的面包。

“德拉科呢？他怎么不在呀？”扭动着小屁股，哈利伸长了脖子四处找着德拉科：他今天早上在床上就没有看见德拉科，现在怎么在餐厅也没有呢？

脚下的大黑狗似乎发出了“哼”的一声，哈利低头看了看正在吃罗恩喂的培根的西里斯，摇了摇头：狗狗怎么会发出哼声呢？

“他今天有事，去找一位教授，就是前几天来过的那个黑头发的男人。”又给西里斯拿了两片培根，罗恩摸了摸正在吨吨喝奶的哈利的小脑袋。

喂给哈利一块面包，赫敏擦了擦哈利嘴角的牛奶，“今天你和伤风一起玩，好不好？德拉科晚上就会回来的。”赫敏指了指哈利的脚下。

西里斯一口吞下培根，两只前爪搭在哈利的椅子上，伸出长长的舌头在哈利小脸上“哧溜”舔了一下。

“伤风！”哈利抱住西里斯的狗头，“它叫伤风吗？”

“是的，不过，是他不是它哦！”罗恩递给哈利一片培根，让他喂给西里斯。

 

早饭后的时间就全是这对教父子的了。哈利很兴奋地要给西里斯介绍整个马尔福庄园，于是他骑在西里斯的背上，从客厅开始，向西里斯一一介绍。

这是客厅，我和德拉科还有赫敏罗恩每天都会在这里吃下午茶，下午茶你知道吗，就是与很多很多点心吃的时候，我最喜欢吃草莓蛋糕和枫糖馅饼啦！希望今天能吃到！这样我就可以给你尝尝啦！哈利一边咬着赫敏给他的苹果，一边指着旁边的小圆桌给西里斯介绍。

哼，可耻奢靡的马尔福家族！

这里是书房，是德拉科的书房。不过这里有很多我的书，你看，这些全是我的！这几本是赫敏给我的，这里面的人都不会动！我更喜欢德拉科给我的书，你看，这个小火龙还会喷火呢！你看你看，伤风，你看！是不是超――棒的！

书房的一角堆满了德拉科和赫敏罗恩给哈利买的童话书，有巫师的童话书，也有麻瓜的童话书，堆得高高的。地上铺着地毯，放着五六个软垫和几个恐龙玩具，仔细找找还能发现赫敏给哈利讲故事的时候用的水晶鞋道具和仙女棒。

厨房总是哈利最喜欢的一个地方，因为小精灵们总是会满足他的一切要求，要一个盘子大的馅饼就会给他一个盘子大的馅饼，要脸盆大的草莓蛋糕小精灵也能给你做出来――就是德拉科和赫敏罗恩不给哈利吃那么大的就是了。

趁着德拉科不在的时候，哈利带着西里斯来到厨房，刚进去就点名要了一盘枫糖馅饼和一整个草莓蛋糕。

“嘿嘿嘿，今天德拉科不在，我能放心地吃个痛快啦！”哈利从西里斯的背上跳下来，拍了拍自己的小肚皮。“伤风，你一会一定要多吃一点！德拉科要是发现我今天偷偷来厨房，接下去的一个星期他都不会让我吃甜点的！所以，我们今天要多吃一点！”哈利冲着西里斯握了握拳。

西里斯心中对德拉科有些不满：哈利还小，怎么能老是吃甜点呢？万一蛀牙了怎么办？知道哈利常来厨房还不做些对策？他怎么不管管小精灵？在厨房门口挂一个“哈利·波特不准入内”的牌子也好啊？ 

西里斯舔干净了盘子里最后一块奶油，背着吃了半盘草莓蛋糕和两块馅饼的哈利出去的时候想着一定要找机会好好说说德拉科，真是，太不会照顾孩子了。

吃多了的两人跑到了花园里，哈利骑着儿童版的飞天扫帚在离地一米五的地方飞来飞去，西里斯就紧紧跟着哈利，有时调转方向让哈利跟着自己飞行，在草地上转着圈看着头顶还没找到自己的哈利四处张望，在见到自己后又露出笑容冲着自己飞来。

四五岁的孩子毕竟精力有限，飞了没一会就累了，躺在西里斯的肚皮上在树荫下睡着了。

变回人身的西里斯抱起哈利就往回走。

其实，马尔福对哈利真的不错，西里斯想着，不然也不会那么费心地给哈利准备各种各样的玩具，照顾他的生活，还会在他做噩梦的时候安慰他。大概马尔福说的话都是真的吧，他想和哈利做朋友，想要找机会能够重新来过，也就那么正好，梅林给了他这么一次机会。

虽说这事情看起来太过巧合了，但也许这就是命运的安排？

算了，年轻人的事就让他们自己操心吧！能不能成为哈利的朋友还要看哈利的意愿。

 

 

早晨。

西里斯推开德拉科卧室的门，看见他正把哈利抱在怀里，小声地哄着他。哈利双手把德拉科的睡衣揪得皱巴巴的，眉毛也团成一团，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不知道在说什么，整个人一直往德拉科的怀里钻。

“怎么了？”西里斯来到哈利身旁，看着他眉头紧锁，很害怕的样子。

“做噩梦了。”德拉科拍了拍哈利的背，“韦斯莱跟哈利讲起了吸血鬼的故事，把他吓了好几天了。啧，真是。”

“不要咬我！德拉科，有吸血鬼！”

“不怕不怕，我在这儿。不会咬你的，哈利不怕。”德拉科哄了好一会，哈利才松开揪着他睡衣的手，呼吸均匀地又睡了过去。

“您能陪着他吗？布莱克先生？我和斯内普教授约好了今天要过去一趟。”德拉科把哈利放在床上，盖好被子，轻声询问西里斯。

“我知道了，你去吧。”

床上的哈利翻了个身，小声地叫了一声德拉科。

“不怕了，哈利，我在这儿呢。”德拉科把哈利伸出来的手塞回被子里。

西里斯看着德拉科，总觉得有些什么不对，但又说不出来。毕竟四五岁的哈利太过可爱，谁见了也凶不起来，他这个态度似乎也正常？

嗯，应该是这样吧？西里斯饶了饶头，变成了伤风躺在哈利床边。


	11. Chapter 11

哈利这几天一直都蔫蔫的，无精打采的样子就像生病了一样----就连头上的呆毛都服帖了不少，不再四处支棱着。赫敏和罗恩听西里斯提起后，急匆匆地拎着昏迷不醒的食死徒从半个英国之外的地方赶回来，把哈利按在沙发上从头到脚检查了一遍。他们翻遍书籍用了所有的检测魔咒，也没有发现任何的问题：体重在正常范围内，没有感冒也没有发烧。最后得出的结论是：哈利·波特小朋友身体康健，一切都好的很。

这并不能解释哈利这几天的奇怪行为：吃饭的时候总是吃着吃着就叹起气来，握着刀叉一动不动，就连他最喜欢的草莓果仁蛋糕也不能吸引他了；和西里斯一起在花园玩的时候也是，常常骑着扫帚飞了好几圈后落寞地下来，拿着昂贵的儿童飞天扫帚开始在花园里清扫落下来的花枝枯叶，还颇有诗意地将它们埋在树下；听睡前故事的时候也不像从前那样缠着几个成年巫师问个不停，上了床还要蹦蹦跳跳玩闹好一阵子，不闹到晚上十点绝对不睡觉。

德拉科这几天基本上都呆在斯内普蜘蛛尾巷的家里----不仅是因为要学习魔药，也因为西里斯把他赶了出去----晚饭的时候才回来，因此他比赫敏罗恩和西里斯都要晚一些发现哈利的不对劲。

至于为什么德拉科会被西里斯赶出自家家门，那当然是因为西里斯气愤自己没能陪着哈利再经历一次长大的过程，因此这几天几乎是时时霸占着哈利，除了睡觉和睡前故事的时间----这个他还真的不能以伤风的身份来陪伴。

好的，回到正题，我们继续来说说马尔福先生是怎么从少得可怜的相处时间中发现哈利的异常的。

其实也不难发现，哈利的低落表现得太明显了。他这几天安静得可怕，除了他们主动和他搭话之外几乎不说话，就连听睡前故事也是。

德拉科为了哄哈利开心，特意把今天的水果都切成了小动物的形状：兔子苹果，兔子葡萄，蜗牛橙子。里面还夹带了一些私货----爱心形状的圣女果。

叉起一块削成了兔子形状的苹果放到哈利面前，德拉科并没有听见预想中哈利用他软软的小奶音叫着“德拉科你好厉害！”并且激动热烈的鼓掌声。

哈利默默地从叉子上拔下苹果，说了声谢谢后就拿在手里小口小口地吃着。德拉科·没有得到表扬超委屈·马尔福撇了撇嘴，拿出童话书翻到了新的一篇，开始讲起了童话。

“很久很久以前，在一个遥远的国度里……”德拉科默默地看了一眼哈利，以往这种时候哈利早就转头问他为什么所有故事的开头都是“很久很久以前，在一个遥远的国度里”，然而今天的小朋友只是默默地咬着苹果。

“国王和王后生下了一个漂亮可爱的小公主，他们邀请了十二位仙女来为小公主送上祝福……在第十一位仙女送上祝福后，女巫卡拉波斯闯了进来，因为没有收到邀请，她便恶毒地诅咒公主会在十六岁的时候被纺锤刺破手指而死亡。幸好还有一位善良的仙女，她……”

“有一天，王国里迎来了一位王子，他听说了睡美人的传说，前来解救公主。他用宝剑斩断缠绕着城堡的荆棘……城堡里所有的人都苏醒了……公主和王子就过上了幸福快乐的生活。”

哈利心思沉重地把故事听到了大结局，他看着书上的那个女巫 ，突然抬头问德拉科：“德拉科，”他扯了扯德拉科的睡衣，“世界上真的有女巫吗？”

当然有啊，就在走廊另外一头住着呢。德拉科挑了挑眉毛：“有的，哈利。不止有女巫，这个世界上还有男巫，老巫师，小巫师，他们其实就藏在我们身边哦。”可不是吗？整个马尔福庄园里住的都是巫师和魔法生物。

“那，那他们很厉害吗？真的可以像书上一样让人沉睡一百年还不会变老吗？”

“呃，这个，也许有的吧，魔法是很神奇的，所以沉睡一百年还不变老应该是可以的。”沉睡一百年恐怕会被饿死的吧？但是这些可不能告诉哈利，还是得让他保持一颗童心啊！

“那，那他们能不能让一个人很快很快地长大？”

“这个，应该也是可以的。”德拉科掐了掐哈利的小脸蛋，“哈利是想快点长大了吗？”

“没有。”抱紧了怀里的等身高泰迪熊，哈利摇了摇头，从德拉科腿上跳下来，拖着泰迪熊迈着沉重的步伐向床走去，努力爬上和他差不多高的大床。

哈利蹬着小短腿使劲了半天，但是除了把小脸涨得通红之外没有取得任何的进展。他鼓着腮帮子，转身冲着德拉科理直气壮地张开手臂：“抱抱，德拉科，我上不去。床太高了。”

“不是床太高，是我们哈利还太小！”德拉科抱起哈利把他放到床上，从地上捡起泰迪熊抖了抖灰尘，“你这几天为什么不开心？我看你晚饭吃得很少，下午的甜点听说也吃得不多。你这是怎么了？”德拉科把泰迪熊塞到哈利身边，给他盖好被子，趴在他身边，捏了捏他的小鼻子。

“没什么呀。”摇了摇头，哈利抱着德拉科的脖子给了他一个晚安吻，“晚安，德拉科。”然后抱着泰迪熊钻进了被子。

 

德拉科哄完哈利入睡后，下楼来到客厅找到罗恩赫敏，为哈利这几天的反常行为开起了会议。

“我不敢相信你们竟然没有告诉我哈利这几天这么反常！如果不是今天我自己发现了，你们是不是打算就一直让他这样？我是不是不能相信你们格兰芬多的友谊？”德拉科抱着双臂站在茶几前不满地瞪着沙发上的两个人。

“梅林在上！我们这几天大部分时间都在外面跑来跑去，不是给麻瓜施一忘皆空就是被金斯莱派去保护那些声称遇到袭击的巫师！西里斯和我们也是昨天才意识到的！”罗恩冲动地站起来，叉着腰隔着一个茶几和德拉科对视，“不管怎么说，格兰芬多的友谊总比你们斯莱特林的利益关系好多了！”

“好了，你们都别说了。”赫敏拉着罗恩坐回位置上，“马尔福，我昨天听西里斯说起哈利这几天的情况，给他做了检查。哈利并没有生病，我们猜可能是有什么事儿她没告诉我们。你现在和哈利关系最好，他就没有告诉你什么小秘密吗？”

德拉科摇摇头，一转眼看见西里斯走了进来连忙叫了一声布莱克先生。

西里斯哼了一声表示自己听见了，走到罗恩身旁坐下，加入了讨论。

小孩的想法就和女孩的想法一样难以捉摸！四个脱离了孩童时代十几年几十年的成年巫师讨论了半天也没有得出什么可靠的结论来，他们最后决定明天一早拉着哈利问个明白。

“实在不行我们就喂哈利一点儿吐真剂！”罗恩一拍大腿提出了一个馊主意。

三个靠枕砸到他脸上和身上。

“你在想什么，罗恩！”

“你敢！韦斯莱！”

“你怎么能给一个小孩喝吐真剂呢！”

罗恩·我其实只是想活跃一下气氛·韦斯莱躺尸在沙发上，悄悄打了个哈欠挤了点眼泪，泪眼朦胧冲着女友撒娇，要个抱抱安慰一下。

Well，他理所当然地失败了。

 

吃完早饭的三个成年巫师坐在沙发上，看着伤风咬着哈利的裤腿把他从楼梯上拽下来。

“咳咳，”罗恩清了清嗓子，握起一根香蕉，装作采访的样子蹲到哈利面前，举着香蕉，“请问哈利小朋友最近有什么心事吗？他今天早上都没有把盘子里的布丁吃完呢。”

“唉，”哈利叹了一口气，“德拉科昨天给我讲了睡美人的故事。”

“嗯。”罗恩点了点头，赫敏转向德拉科，无声地用口型询问他是不是擅自加了什么奇怪的内容。

我没有！德拉科在哈利的背后挥舞着手证明自己没有加一些过于现实的描述来毁灭哈利的童心。

“他说，这个世界上是真的有女巫的，还有男巫，还有老巫师和小巫师。”哈利剥开了罗恩手里的香蕉，“他们其实就藏在我们的身边。”

三个成年巫师和伤风纷纷点头表示赞同。

“所以，魔法可以让公主沉睡一百年却不老去，也可以让人快快长大，对吗？”哈利咬了一口香蕉，含糊不清地问着。

三个成年巫师和伤风再次点头表示赞同。

“罗恩，你现在是几岁？”

“呃，二十，怎么了，兄弟？”

“那你上个星期是几岁？”

“呃，还是二十啊。”

“这就对了！”哈利咽下香蕉，故作老成地拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“我现在是六岁，但是我上个星期是五岁，之前是四岁！”

罗恩表示不解，他回头看着赫敏和德拉科：这怎么了吗？身后的二人摇了摇头，他们也不明白为什么哈利对这件事感到奇怪。

“你们不明白吗？”哈利跺了跺脚，眉毛都拧在了一起，“我被诅咒了！我被一个邪恶的女巫诅咒了！我一个星期就会长大一岁，那么，那么就证明我会很快长大，也会很快就变成一个老爷爷！我，我会很早死去的！”说道最后，哈利急得眼泪都出来了，他擦了擦眼角，看着围着他的三人一狗，他们对他是那么好，陪他玩耍，陪他睡觉，给他做好吃的。他可不想这么早就离开这个世界，而且，他还没有等到爸爸妈妈回来呀！

赫敏恍然大悟，弯腰把哈利抱到自己的腿上，看着他哭得湿漉漉的小脸，她忍不住掐了一把。

“不会的呀，不会的，哈利。”赫敏忍着笑意给哈利擦干眼泪，“长大二十岁你就会恢复啦！二十岁之后就不是一个星期长大一岁啦，而是一年长大一岁。”

“为什么呀？”哈利抽了抽鼻子。

“真不敢相信，我们三个人第一次这么有默契地没告诉你这件事。”赫敏看了罗恩和德拉科一眼，“你的确中了诅咒，但是已经被解除啦。你中诅咒前是和我们一样大的哦，我们都是二十岁，你在和一群邪恶的巫师战斗的时候受伤了所以才会被诅咒的。不过，我们已经帮你解除了，现在你就安安心心地度过四个月就可以回到二十岁啦。”

“可是，可是为什么我会和巫师战斗呢？我是王子吗？”哈利对着手指，有些期待地看着赫敏，“我是为了我心爱的公主在战斗吗？”

客厅陷入了沉默，他们相互用眼神传递着一个信号：我们该怎么告诉哈利他不是王子也没有心爱的公主只是一个忙成狗的悲催傲罗才不会伤害到他呢？

“呃，哈利，是这样的，”德拉科抱过哈利，他掏出了魔杖，念了一句鲜花盛开，突然一朵朵鲜花从魔杖顶端冒了出来，“你虽然不是个王子，但是你是一个为了正义，为了人民而战的巫师。事实上，这房间里的人都是巫师。”他指了指自己和罗恩赫敏，把鲜花塞到了哈利怀里。

“我是个巫师？你们也是巫师？”哈利抱住鲜花，拉着德拉科的袖子，眼睛里放着光：天哪，我不禁不会早早死去，我竟然还是一个巫师？

“是的，”赫敏和罗恩拿出了魔杖，两根魔杖里突然冒出了两只银色的水獭----他们的守护神。哈利抬起头好奇地看着罗恩的水獭一直围在赫敏的那只身旁，不停地转着圈圈。

“我也会有那样的水獭吗，德拉科？”

“你的是一只鹿，哈利。”

“哇哦，那一定很棒！”空中的两只水獭消失了，哈利低下头看到了伤风，“那么伤风呢？他也会魔法吗？”

赫敏和罗恩笑而不语，德拉科点了点头。

趴在地上的伤风朝着哈利走来，同时逐渐变高变大，最后变成了穿着黑色长袍的黑发男人。

“哇！”哈利跳下沙发跑到西里斯面前，好奇地戳了戳他的大腿----他只能够到大腿----接着又惊叹不已地回头看着三人，“是真的诶！伤风变成人了！”

“或许我们应该重新认识一下，哈利，”西里斯笑嘻嘻地抱起哈利把他抛到空中又接住他，“我是西里斯·布莱克，我们之前见过，你忘了吗？”

哈利搂西里斯的脖子 ，歪着小脑袋想了一会。好像的确见过这张沧桑但是很好看的脸，是在什么时候呢？啊，是在一个小镜子里！

“我们在一个会发光的小镜子里见过！我还见过你的画像！德拉科说你是他的舅舅，是我的，嗯，我的，”哈利嘟着嘴：真讨厌，那个词叫什么来着？他回头看了看德拉科，眨了眨大眼睛：我忘记了，德拉科，快帮帮我！

“教父。”德拉科小声地提醒着他。

“教父！”得到了提醒的小朋友扭身抱住了西里斯，还亲了他一口：德拉科说过的，见到画像上的要亲一口！

被哈利用小奶音甜甜地叫着教父，还被亲了一下，西里斯瞬间看德拉科的眼神就和善了不少。他单手抱着哈利，另一只手拿着魔杖在空中变出星星彩带和各种小玩意逗哈利开心。

 

知道了自己是个正义勇敢巫师后，哈利一扫之前的忧郁开心了好几天，整天不是缠着西里斯不断变换阿尼马格斯形态就是围着赫敏罗恩德拉科要看他们的魔法和守护神。四人一开始都很乐于和哈利这样玩耍，但是时间一久也开始有些受不了。一因此他们决定带哈利去外面的世界看看，不能让他对魔法世界的认知仅仅局限于马尔福庄园和守护神。

但是，要怎么样才能带着一个明显是缩小版的哈利·波特逛街却不被发现呢？

众人讨论了很多的方法，比如隐形斗篷，比如复方汤剂，比如裹得严严实实揣在怀里，或者放在大一些的猫笼里----提出这个想法的罗恩再一次被攻击了。

在约定好的那一天早晨，四人聚集在德拉科的卧室里。

“这样，真的好吗？”德拉科皱着眉头看着赫敏，“没有其他办法了吗，格兰杰？其实我觉得我们买个大一点猫笼也不是不行。”

罗恩拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，脸上全是幸灾乐祸的笑容：“马尔福，要和哈利做朋友可是你提出来的，现在正到了需要你展示诚意的时候了！” 

“快点吧，西里斯还在等我们。”

“你能不能帮我问问舅舅，我想和他换一下……”德拉科·试图谈判但是怂得一匹·马尔福做着最后的挣扎。

赫敏露出了非常标准的公式化笑容，身后的罗恩努力控制自己从内心散发的快乐，不然自己把嘴角咧到耳根。

“马尔福你好了没有！要不你别跟我们出门了！”门外传来西里斯的怒吼。

“马上！舅，布莱克先生！”

德拉科含泪咬了咬牙，心里不停默念着“一切都是为了哈利”。


	12. Chapter 12

西里斯穿着黑色的长袍外套，衣角上有用金色的丝线勾勒出的花纹，里面是简单的毛衣和长裤，戴着不久前从麻瓜市场上淘来的黑色酷炫墨镜坐在沙发上等德拉科。他和亚瑟几天前改装了墨镜，不仅可以改换镜片的颜色----颜色包括但不限于红橙黄绿蓝靛紫黑白----还可以掩盖使用者的容貌。带上墨镜的西里斯有时候成了一个满脸络腮胡的大汉，有时是一个年轻帅气带着黄色眼镜的麦色皮肤大男孩，有时又像面色苍白表情冷漠的吸血鬼，但更多的时候他只是一个上了些年纪的脾性不羁的英伦绅士。

哈利乖巧地坐在西里斯身旁，穿着白毛衣和格子呢裙，厚厚的毛线袜子和一双黑色的帅气小皮靴，外面罩着一件酒红色带着白色毛边的斗篷，头上戴着一顶线帽，帽子有护耳，护住了哈利的耳朵。帽子顶上还有一颗毛球，护耳上也垂下来两根毛线，尾端上同样是白色的毛球，此刻正被哈利捏在手里玩。他原本的黑发被赫敏施了魔法后变成了长发，扎成两根麻花辫，发尾绑着红色樱桃的皮筋。

卧室房门被打开，德拉科扭扭捏捏地扣上扣子，走下楼梯接受所有的注目礼。

金色的长卷发垂在深蓝色的收腰大衣上，里面是一条宽松一些的长裙，头上还带着一顶深蓝的扁帽，帽子上点缀着几朵白色的仿真花，帽子上的网纱垂下来遮住了德拉科的一只眼睛。为了遮住喉结，德拉科挑了一件领口很高的大衣，还在外面带上了一条毛绒围脖。大衣袖口上为了保暖也有毛边的袖套，上面还带着两个蝴蝶结，手上也带上了纳西莎留下的黑色手套。德拉科很庆幸自己的母亲并不热衷于蝴蝶结和粉红色，还有这么几件典雅高贵一些的衣服留在马尔福庄园，不然他可能就要穿上韦斯莱找来的那件满是蝴蝶结和绣花和仿真花的粉色大衣了----德拉科在看到那件衣服的一瞬间怀疑他是不是去那只粉色的癞蛤蟆家里偷了老女人的衣服了。

虽然德拉科可以挤进纳西莎的外套里，但是他可挤不进纳西莎的鞋子里。不想穿韦斯莱找来的恶俗的粉色高跟鞋，德拉科不得不打开卢修斯的鞋柜，看看有没有父亲遗留下来的不那么男性化的鞋子。吃了一堆灰尘后，德拉科终于找到了一双带着点儿跟的布洛克皮鞋，他把落到胸前----说到这个，赫敏坚持往他的衣服放了两个苹果----的长发甩到身后，艰难地弯腰穿上了鞋子。

“哇，”德拉科下来的时候，四个人的眼睛都瞪大了，他不自然地捋了捋鬓角的卷发。

虽然他们都瞪大了眼睛，但是发出真实赞美声音的只有哈利一个。他跳下沙发，冲上去抱住德拉科，两条小辫儿随着他的晃动一甩一甩的。

“你真好看，德拉科！”不及德拉科腰高的哈利只能扒着他的大腿，仰着头，“我们来照张相吧！今天我们都穿了裙子呢！”哈利提了提自己的裙子，转着圈向德拉科展示他那平平无奇的红黑格子呢裙。

“不用了，哈利……”德拉科拒绝的速度比不上罗恩拿相机拍照的速度。咔嚓一声，穿着女装的德拉科捂住脸，身旁的哈利开心地提着裙边，就这么定格了。

其实哈利本也是不愿意穿裙子的，不过等赫敏给他苦口婆心地解释了穿了裙子就能出门玩儿而且穿裙子并非是女孩子的权利----苏格兰的小伙子们就会穿呀----而且德拉科也会陪着他一起穿裙子后，哈利严肃地点了点头同意了：穿裙子就能出去玩儿啦！那，那就穿一次吧。

西里斯摘下墨镜，咬着眼镜腿认真地打量着德拉科，得出了一个结论：“虽然我不是很喜欢你，马尔福，但不得不承认你穿女装还不错。没有你妈妈穿起来好看，但至少比起鼻涕精还是……”西里斯比了个大拇指，几人想起了之前黑魔法防御课上穿着纳威奶奶衣服的斯内普教授，大笑起来。

罗恩拉着德拉科和哈利，说要拍一张五个人的集体照。于是五个人挤在沙发上又拍了一张被赫敏吐槽像是全家福的照片，西里斯和德拉科这对老夫少妻的组合带着他们这个一胎和哈利这个二胎。

“西里斯和马尔福可不像一对夫妻，赫敏，”罗恩接过照片，“西里斯明明就是离异的中年老父亲带着我们三个儿女。”

“三个？不是四个吗？”赫敏收好照片。

“唔，你算儿媳不算女儿。”罗恩摸摸赫敏的头发换来脸红的赫敏的一个白眼。

 

一番折腾后五个人终于来到了查林路的破釜酒吧，熙熙攘攘的大街上没有人注意到一家大书店和唱片店之间的那家破烂的小门面。西里斯抱起哈利，把他的帽子往下拉了拉，德拉科给哈利重新绑了斗篷的系带，五个人往酒吧里走去。

破釜酒吧还是和之前一样，里面黑乎乎的，又黑又脏，角落和吧台旁都坐满了人，或者在喝酒或是一边抽烟一边高谈阔论，对魔法部的政策提出自己的看法。哈利抱着西里斯的脖子，好奇地东瞅瞅西看看，伸长了脖子想看看菜单上有没有冰淇淋和小牛奶。

五个人穿过人群，向对角巷的路口走去。

“这儿为什么没有小牛奶和冰淇淋呀。”哈利趴在西里斯的肩上，拉着德拉科的手。

“这儿是酒吧，没有你的小牛奶和冰淇淋，”德拉科伸手捏了捏哈利因为没有小牛奶喝而鼓起的包子脸，“等回家了让小精灵给你热一杯小牛奶，好不好？”

“嗯！”哈利扬起小脸在德拉科的手心里啾了一下，“德拉科最好了！”

“嗯？那我呢，哈利？”西里斯闻言把哈利抱到身前，装作生气地轻轻打了一下他肉乎乎的小屁股。

“西里斯也超――好的！”哈利把手伸到最长，“有这么好！”

西里斯拿出魔杖握着哈利的手教他怎么打开对角巷的通道。

“你看，从垃圾箱这儿开始数，”西里斯用魔杖指着垃圾箱上的墙砖，“往上数三块，再往横里数两块。好了，哈利，点三下。”

手里握着西里斯的魔杖，哈利在他们停下的那块砖上轻轻敲了三下。

哒，哒，哒。

砖块抖动起来，向四周移动旋转开了，不一会儿，原本的墙壁就变成了一个宽敞的拱门，能让他们全部通过。

“欢迎来到对角巷，哈利！”西里斯单手抱住哈利，另外一只手收回魔杖，并在哈利的鼻尖上点了一下。

他们的左边是波塔吉坩埚店，门外对着大小不一的坩埚，高高的一摞，最顶上的几个坩埚摇摇晃晃却从来没有掉下来，旁边站着好几个穿着长袍的巫师，背着手研究着新出的据说给个魔药配方就能自己作出成品的新一代坩埚，心动不已；旁边是一家宠物商店，哈利抬头看了看店名----咿啦猫头鹰专卖----透过有些蒙灰的橱窗玻璃，能听见店里猫头鹰们不同的叫声，能看见里面摞着许多的笼子，有灰色的，也有金色的，还有好看的黑色鸟笼，上面还缠着红色的玫瑰；笼子里是各种各样的猫头鹰，品种很多，有最常见的仓鸮，也有通身雪白的雪鸮，旁边的一个笼子里关了好几只小小的红角鸮，哈利觉得他们就跟西里斯的一直手掌差不多大；右边有一家冷饮店，弗洛林·弗斯科冷饮店，店外摆着几张小桌子，有三个小孩围着桌子挖着冰淇淋，吃一口就浑身哆嗦一次。哈利咽了咽口水，那和粉红色的草莓冰淇淋看起来很好吃，尤其是撒了杏仁浇上覆盆子果酱之后，他看了看西里斯，露出一个讨好腼腆的微笑。

“西里斯，我想……”

“没有冰淇淋，我的小哈利，不过待会我们可以去一趟霍格莫德，给你买些糖果吃。”

“嘤。”没有冰淇淋。哈利回头使劲再看了两眼吃冰淇淋的小孩，仿佛这样能解解馋。

 

“飞天扫帚！”小孩忘性大，没走出几步路就被橱窗里的扫帚吸引了目光。魁地奇精品专卖店的橱窗里摆着一款最新型的扫帚，据说速度能快过火弩箭还有一定的挡风作用，不会让你的脸结满冰霜吹成面瘫。

他们最终停在了一家很热闹的商店面前，对角巷93号，韦斯莱笑话商店。橙色的店门外最引人注目的就是六米高的的会动的人像，以韦斯莱双子为原型的人像正挥着手臂摘着帽子，头顶上的兔子随着动作变得时隐时现。

西里斯护着哈利带着身后三个人挤进笑话商店里，来到二楼和正在监视一楼动向的韦斯莱双子打了招呼。

“嘿，乔治，弗雷德，”西里斯抱着哈利和他们挥了挥手，“生意可真是不错，客人都快挤满一楼了，我们进来也废了不少力气呢。”

“哇哦，如果我没有看错的话----”

“西里斯你手上的是一个小姑娘吗？”

双子向几人打了招呼，注意力被西里斯怀里的哈利牢牢拽住，连他们身后的德拉科都没有注意到。

“这就是你们要告诉我们的大秘密吗？”乔治好奇地凑到哈利的身边，拽了拽他的小辫子，“她可真可爱。”

“可不是吗，只不过西里斯你什么时候有的孩子？”弗雷德来到西里斯身旁，把胳膊架在罗恩肩膀上，看了一眼穿着深蓝大衣的金发女人，“这位不会就是我们的布莱克夫人吧？”

赫敏扑哧一声笑出来，她捂着嘴看向弗雷德：“弗雷德，你要不要再仔细看看？”

“嘿，弗雷德，你别说这位女士长得还挺……”乔治凑近了看，发现这位女士的眉眼和曾经的一位小少爷有几分相像，他想了想西里斯和马尔福的缘分，“这不会是布莱克的哪位小姐吧？你的侄女吗？”

“不对不对，”那边的乔治仔细研究着德拉科，这边的弗雷德认真地打量着哈利，终于发现了，“嘿，兄弟，这小女孩是我们的赞助商，我们亲爱的哈利！”弗雷德抱起哈利，“你怎么穿成这样？还变得这么小？”

“德拉科说我被诅咒啦，就变成这样了。”哈利乖巧地由弗雷德抱着，手里捏着帽子上的小毛球。

“等等，这位该不会是……”乔治听见了哈利的话，又看了看弟弟和赫敏，反应过来，“你是德拉科·马尔福？”

德拉科看了乔治一眼没有说话，算是默认了。

“天哪！弗雷德快拍下来！马尔福穿女装啦！我们以后没钱就可以拿着照片去马尔福庄园勒索了！”

 

玩闹过后，乔治和弗雷德带着哈利在空旷的二楼逛了起来，他们一人牵着哈利的一只手，向他介绍各种各样的产品。

“瞧瞧这个，哈利！”乔治拉着哈利来到一个箱子前，拿出一只黄色的橡胶鸡塞到哈利手里，“我们的露比奥鸡，他们可是会跳爱尔兰踢踏舞的！”

哈利在双子的注视下拆开包装，把露比奥鸡放在地上，果不其然露比奥鸡跳起了踢踏舞。

“哇哦！真的会跳舞！”哈利拍着手挑起来，看向乔治和弗雷德的眼神里多了崇拜的小星星。

“你想要什么，哈利？”乔治扒在纸箱上，回头问对于露比奥鸡痴迷不已的哈利。

“嗯，其实我想要一根魔杖，但是德拉科和西里斯他们都说我还太小了，都不肯把我原来的魔杖给我。”咬了一口弗雷德给的软糖，哈利叉着腰向乔治抱怨着。

乔治点点头，在纸盒里翻翻找找，拿出了一根红色的木棍，它长得很像魔杖，但是比魔杖要可爱幼稚一些，是给像哈利一样年纪的小女孩用的仙女棒。

哈利接过仙女棒，挥了挥。和麻瓜们的仙女棒不一样，双子发明的仙女棒可不只是一件装饰品，每次挥动的时候仙女棒都会在空中留下鲜花星星烟花，还会有不同的音乐声。乔治给的是一根圣诞限定的仙女棒，所以挥动的时候会响起清脆的铃铛声，空中也会留下坐着雪橇的圣诞老人。

弗雷德又给哈利介绍了他们的飞檐走壁鞋，尖叫游游球和狼牙飞碟。因为哈利年纪还小，有很多东西还不能尝试，双子很遗憾地看着哈利抱着一把可食用的黑魔标记软糖回到了西里斯的怀抱。

“对了，圣诞节的时候记得来陋居，妈妈一定很想见见这么小的哈利！”乔治拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，“这么久没有见到你和哈利，妈妈可要担心坏了！她总是问爸爸是不是魔法部又把派去干什么危险的事情了。”

“莫莉总是这么为哈利操心，”西里斯挠了挠头发，“行，我们圣诞节会过去的。”

德拉科给哈利戴上帽子，穿好斗篷，抱起他跟在西里斯身后出了笑话商店。

 

西里斯没有忘记说好的要带着哈利去蜂蜜公爵的事情，只不过时间过得很快，他们到蜂蜜公爵的时候已经是下午了，只来得及在蜂蜜公爵里挑些糖果，没有时间再去好好逛逛霍格莫德。

“我们下次能去尖叫棚屋看看吗？”回到马尔福庄园的时候，哈利趴在德拉科身上问西里斯。他算是看出来了，之前一切是由德拉科做主的，但是教父来了之后，德拉科只能听西里斯的了。

“等你再长大一些，或者等你把这些糖果吃完。”西里斯指了指罗恩手里的四盒乳脂软糖和三盒爆炸的夹心糖还有数不清的奶油花生糖和吹宝超级泡泡糖。

“我今晚就能吃完！我们明天去吗？”哈利积极兴奋地举起手。

“不行，每天只能吃一点点，不然会蛀牙的！”有一对做牙医的父母，赫敏对于哈利糖分的摄入一直把握得很严格。

“不会的！罗恩说巫师不会蛀牙的！”

“梅林啊，罗恩你又和哈利说了什么！”

“我只是说有防蛀牙的魔药和魔法，可以稍微多吃一些糖！”

“那也不行！”


	13. Chapter 13

“松手，哈利。”德拉科弯腰拽着自己前一秒还是被熨烫得笔挺的西装裤，他似乎能听见他的出身不凡的裤子正发出濒临死亡的尖叫声。

德拉科，快把我从这个小鬼的手里救出来！

我在努力！你快闭嘴！德拉科瞪了自己的裤子一眼，他能看到西装裤的口袋一张一合，应该是在控诉他的低效率。

“哈利，我要错过和斯内普教授约定的时间了，你先放手好不好？”德拉科蹲下身子以便自己能和哈利平视，“我给你买你最喜欢的软糖回来好不好？”

讲什么道理？直接把我从他的手里拽出来！你没看见他那沾满糖霜的手正在侵蚀蹂躏我吗！！哦，天哪，梅林的亲亲宝贝亚瑟！他的眼泪和鼻涕！！你看见了吗？德拉科！！快点！！不然你就要失去我了！！！

德拉科看了看旁边坐成一圈的幸灾乐祸吃瓜群众----他的亲舅舅西里斯·布莱克带着终于放弃研究麻瓜科技进入魔法世界可能性的赫敏·格兰杰和正在品尝小精灵们做出的焦糖鸡腿三明治的罗恩·韦斯莱----他五分钟前就发出了求救信号，奈何他们三人都传承了看热闹不嫌事大的优良传统。

“布莱克先生，您真的放心我带着哈利出去吗？我是去斯内普教授家不是什么游乐园！”

“嗯哼，我当然知道，马尔福。不过，作为一个合格的教父，我必须学会尊重哈利的意愿。”西里斯摸了摸哈利的头，“我的哈利想要跟着马尔福出门去看看他每天都在干什么对吗？”

哈利拿着德拉科那条价值不菲需要三四个小精灵来完成清洗熨烫护理运送等多项工作的裤子，擦了一把脸上的泪水，立刻德拉科的膝盖上就湿了一块。

“嗯，哈利想跟德拉科出去！德拉科已经好久没有和我一起玩了！”

“可是……”

“你不要我了吗？”德拉科从来不知道哈利的泪腺有这么发达，只单单一个可是就能让他流出两包泪水。

“当然不是，哈利！……布莱克先生，您知道斯内普教授对哈利没什么好感，哈利在那儿不会开心的。”

“well，这听起来似乎是个问题，马尔福。”西里斯双手插在口袋里，点了点头，“不过我相信鼻涕精不会对哈利怎么样的，尽管他看起来不像是个好人。而且我们之中最痛苦的一定是那位住在蜘蛛尾巷的大魔药师，想想吧，不得不和哈利呆上一天，你说他知道这件事情会是个什么表情？我很乐意把自己的开心建立在他的痛苦之上。”

“哦，你们该走了，时间差不多啦。”看了一眼墙上的挂钟，赫敏抓起一把糖果塞进哈利和德拉科的口袋，把他们推进壁炉里。

“晚上见，哈利。”罗恩冲着哈利挥了挥手，埋头品尝小精灵刚拿过来的奶油蘑菇馅饼。

 

“抱歉，教授，我来迟了。”德拉科冲出斯内普家的壁炉，踉跄了好几步才站稳。他单手抱着哈利，给哈利拍着身上的煤灰和脸上的尘土。

来得可真是好时候，居然还带着波特！西弗勒斯阴沉地看了壁炉前的德拉科，希望他能意识到客厅里还坐着他的朋友----准确地说，那些以为他去进修不在英国的朋友们。

“德拉科？你怎么……等等，你怀里的不会是……”

“那看起来是个孩子，潘西。我还以为我们会是最早有孩子的呢！”布雷斯扶着已经怀孕的潘西，不开心地啧了一声。在霍格沃茨的时候，德拉科就事事抢在他前面，成绩是斯莱特林第一，外貌家世也是第一。他本以为在结婚生孩子这方面可以成为斯莱特林第一人，没想到还是被德拉科抢先了。毕竟他一直没有和他心爱的波特搞好关系，别说孩子，布雷斯甚至不相信他们能在见面的时候不吵架。

“哇哦，那我们可以做他的教父和教母吗？”潘西挪了挪沉重的身子，给德拉科腾出来一个位置。

终于注意到了客厅里还有除了西弗勒斯之外的两个人，德拉科尴尬地咳了一声，和潘西布雷斯打了招呼。

“好了，帕金森小姐，扎比尼先生，你们的婚礼我会去的。现在，你们可以走了。”西弗勒斯收好放在桌上的请柬，下了逐客令。

 

第二天是周末，马尔福庄园里只剩下了德拉科和哈利两人，其余三人被韦斯莱先生叫去了都去了陋居。亚瑟刚刚得到了一辆麻瓜汽车，是从麻瓜的废车回收厂里低价收来的，他把对麻瓜交通工具感兴趣的西里斯叫了过去，看看他有没有什么改装摩托车时候的经验可以借鉴；叫了赫敏是出于她在麻瓜世界的生活经验，亚瑟希望能够把这辆车改造成具有多种魔法功能有新颖造型同时不会让麻瓜觉得奇怪的车。至于罗恩，他纯粹是想念韦斯莱夫人的手艺并且追随赫敏步调而回去的。

德拉科原本以为这是他和哈利的二人周末，他们可以一觉睡到中午，吃个午饭，下午他们可以一起完魁地奇，一起在马尔福庄园里玩寻宝游戏，或者一起研究一下有什么有趣的魔法。随着布雷斯那一声“德拉科你在家吗”的大嗓门，这一切都化为泡沫破碎了。

“不在，你给我从壁炉里滚回你的扎比尼庄园，布雷斯！”德拉科穿着墨绿的丝绸睡衣，和哈利一起买的卡通睡帽歪在头上，睡帽上的毛球萎靡地垂在耳侧，狮子眼罩被德拉科拨到额头上，此刻正和睡帽缠在一起。他怒气冲冲地推开门，站在二楼望着一楼客厅里的扎比尼夫妇。

“小点声，德拉科！你这么大声会吓到我的孩子的！”潘西用她华贵的纯白毛皮披肩护住她隆起的肚子，责怪地看了一眼德拉科。

布雷斯在一旁帮腔，让德拉科不要皱着一张脸，孩子可不想看到这么丑的教父。

“请问我什么时候答应要做你们孩子的教父了？”楼上的德拉科看着楼下宾至如归甚至开始指挥着小精灵拿软垫过来的布雷斯夫妇，他可不记得有这么一回事。

“天哪！你竟然不愿意当我们可爱纯洁聪慧的孩子的教父？德拉科，我们可是做了七年的同学，想想吧，我们为了帮你追波特做了多少傻事？又是制作徽章，又是帮你上树摆造型…... 还跟着你到处尾随人家惹是生非！”

“你还向布雷斯借了我去参加圣诞舞会。”

“对，没错！你怎么忍心拒绝我们这么一个微不足道的要求？”布雷斯用沉痛的语气诉苦。

“知道了知道了，闭嘴吧。我当教父就是了。你们到底过来干什么？”

“当然是来见见我们亲爱的教子的，”布雷斯剥好一颗葡萄喂到潘西嘴边，“我们的应该是个女孩，正好可以和你的儿子联姻。多么美妙！”

“不过，你什么时候有的孩子？我昨天看，大约有四五岁。你竟然在上学的时候背着你的波特和别的女巫纠缠不清还有了孩子？”

“不是我的孩子，而且他有教父了，所以不要想着做他教父教母，也不要想着和你们家女儿联姻。不然他的教父能杀上你们俩的庄园。”德拉科下楼在沙发上坐下。

“不是你的孩子？那是谁的？他的教父又是谁？”

“德拉科……”哈利打着哈欠抱着他的泰迪小熊下了楼，走到德拉科身边。

这一定不是真的！潘西看着明显缩小的哈利·波特穿着和德拉科一模一样的睡衣，戴着一样的睡帽和眼罩，走到他的身边，熟练地爬上沙发钻到德拉科的怀里，咕嘟咕嘟地喝着小精灵热好的牛奶。

“如果你们现在还有做他教父教母的想法的话……我不会阻拦的。”

布雷斯和潘西简直不能相信眼前的这一切，原本应该在世界上某一个偏僻的角落与食死徒搏斗的波特傲罗不止回到了幼年形态还坐在他昔日的死敌怀里喝牛奶！而原本应该出国深造的马尔福治疗师竟然老老实实地待在家里带娃，表情怎么看都是一脸宠溺！

作为德拉科多年的好友，布雷斯以潘西那能堆满一个房间的奢侈品向梅林起誓，他从来没有见过德拉科这么温柔和善的样子，午饭前他们坐在沙发上叙旧的时候，波特就那么大喇喇地躺在德拉科的怀里喝牛奶，奶瓶还是德拉科给端着的，因为波特的两只手忙着拉着他的小熊跳舞。喝完奶的波特睁着他那大大的，充满好奇的眼睛看着他们，好像他们这两个活生生的巫师之前根本不存在一样！

他们是谁呀？

布雷斯正了正领带正想要好好和波特介绍一下他，布雷斯·扎比尼，是德拉科·马尔福多年的好友，在他追求波特的时候不离不弃帮着他----什么研究纸鹤的正确折法啊，帮忙打听波特的课程表啊，在德拉科偷偷去看躺在病床上的他的时候帮他打掩护啊，甚至忍痛割爱在受尽威胁后被迫把自己的女朋友借给德拉科去参加圣诞舞会只为了引起他的注意----是德拉科将来结婚之时伴郎的不二人选。开玩笑，你觉得除了他，还有谁能当德拉科的伴郎？是克拉布还是高尔？

没谁，一个不重要的朋友，哈利你不需要知道，假装他们没来过就好了。

哦。波特听话地点了点头，张嘴接住了德拉科喂给他的樱桃。

去你的，德拉科·马尔福！结婚的时候别想我给你当伴郎！被格兰杰和韦斯莱一家揍的时候也别想我帮你！布雷斯翻了个白眼靠在潘西肩上，一副柔弱受了伤害的样子。

“起开，”潘西毫不留情地推开他，“你压到我女儿了。”

 

布雷斯和潘西一直待到下午，他们本还想留在马尔福庄园吃个晚饭，和德拉科再唠唠嗑，逗逗小波特，接过被突然回到庄园的西里斯给打断了。

“快点！给我进到壁炉里，快走！我舅舅回来了！”玩累了的哈利在卧室睡觉，客厅里只剩三位斯莱特林，当庄园的铁门打开的时候，三位巫师正在悠闲地享受红茶和马卡龙，听着德拉科解释这一切。

德拉科手忙脚乱指挥着小精灵收拾多余的杯子盘子，把沙发上的两人拽起来推到壁炉里，催促他们赶紧离开。

“小心点！德拉科，我家潘西怀孕呢！”

“你就不该带她出来乱晃！被西里斯看见了你们就完了！”德拉科把潘西落在沙发上的披肩塞进她手里，“记住，别和任何人提起哈利，不然你们就等着来参加我的葬礼……”

“其实我们挺乐意的。”布雷斯耸耸肩。

“……然后面对整个魔法世界的追杀。”

“我们不喜欢这一部分。”潘西小心地围好披肩。

“好了，快走吧。”

 

 

“亲爱的德拉科：

我和布雷斯还真没想到你竟然会用那么危险的方法来还他一个童年。说真的，他十一岁之前的生活和我们都无关，那是邓布利多做的决定，如果说一定要有人为此负责的话，我们更倾向于把波特传说中的姨妈和姨夫应该送到阿兹卡班住上几年，当然这是不可能的。

你在魔药上的天赋是无法否认的，就连斯内普教授也对你很满意，但是你能确定你做出来的魔药真的不会有任何的问题吗？要知道，那可是禁药，并且是几百年前研究出来的古老魔药，谁都不能肯定它的药方是不是还适合现在的情况。当然当然，你会说这个药方是得到了斯内普教授的肯定的，但是你不能保证教授的判断是百分百正确的，没有基于实际案例的研究，教授就算有再丰富的经验也可能会存在误判，而误判的结果是十分严重的，我想你能明白他对于整个魔法世界的重要性。

你说只要给他足够温暖的童年，他就不会因为魔药而产生性格冲突。但是你有没有想过像他那样的人，哪怕是出现一丝丝的偏差都会被媒体社会注意到，而魔法部一定会彻底调查，到时候你要怎么办？不只是你，整个马尔福家族都会被牵连。我不敢相信你对他的爱已经到了这个地步，你的决定让我和布雷斯都很敬佩，说实话如果是我们，我们不会做这么冒险的事情。你对波特的爱让你看起来不像是个斯莱特林了。

关于他的事情，我和布雷斯不会向任何人透露一个字，不过我们任何希望你能做好最坏的准备，就当是为了你的家族。如果最后的结果不如人意，出现了严重的副作用，我们希望能及时得知，让我们帮你做些力所能及的事情。

最后，我和布雷斯的婚礼会在今年的圣诞节举行，布雷斯说伴郎的位置会留给你，请务必暂停你的‘出国深造’来参加我们的婚礼，不然我们将来就会告诉我们的女儿她的教父是一个多么不注重朋友情谊的男巫！

 

潘西”


	14. Chapter 14

“亲爱的潘西：

谢谢你和布雷斯为我做的一切和愿意为我的选择而付出。如果事情真的到了无法挽回的地方，我会一个人承担一切，远离你们，远离家族。这是我一个人的选择，因为这个决定而导致的任何责任都该由我一个人来承担。

你之前问过我为什么想要还给哈利一个美好的童年，那十年的痛苦并不该由我负责。说真的，我也不知道为什么我会有这样的想法，或许是着了魔，或许是因为太爱他所以愿意不顾一切，在我眼里他值得最好的。他应该有最好的童年，最好的少年，最好的现在和最好的未来。成为他的绑定治疗师后，我和他的接触时间就多了，尽管我并不喜欢这些用他的安全和生命换来的独处时间，但是不得不承认我的内心因为能见到他而自私地开心着。他没有在我面前提起过他的姨妈和姨夫，一次都没有，所以我想他的童年也许并不如意。

在斯基特还没有挖出他的悲惨童年时，我时常想着他现在是真的很幸福了，你看，他有爱他的韦斯莱，有愿意用生命来守护他的朋友，除了那些苍蝇一样追着他的小报记者和媒体之外，他还有什么烦恼呢？除了受伤的时候不得不见我几次之外。可是每当我想起初见他的时候他那副瘦弱的模样，想起那些他不能回家度过的圣诞节，我就不可遏制地去想象他的那十年，不可遏制地希望我能给他一个美好的十年。

斯基特的报道给了我一个理由，食死徒对他的诅咒给了我一个机会。当我拿着魔药的时候我简直不敢相信我真的做出了这样的事情，那么冒险，那么冲动，那么无私地愿意用自己的生命和灵魂作为代价去给他短短五个月的回忆，而这些记忆他甚至都不会有。你说你和布雷斯不会做出这样的事情，因为这一点儿也不斯莱特林，其实你想说的是我看起来多像是一个格兰芬多，对吧？潘西，自从爱上了他，我就不再像是一个斯莱特林了，我变得冲动，变得莽撞，做事也开始不考虑后果。按麻瓜们的某种说法来看，我快活成了哈利的样子了。只是我到底也不如他那样勇敢无畏，我到底还是什么都没有说。

不过其实你们也无需太过担心，那瓶魔药不是我喂给他的，阴差阳错下，韦斯莱把魔药给倒了进去。那是我人生中第一次那么感谢韦斯莱，如果不是他，我不会有机会和哈利相处五个月，我不会有机会看到他那么多可爱的一面。我这样表述你可能会误会我对这个才七岁的孩子产生了什么奇怪的感情，并不是那样。我会觉得他这个样子可爱完全不是因为我对这个年龄的孩子有什么想法，当然，他本身的可爱也的确难以忽视。

你能想象吗，潘西？每天早上我醒来的时候他都会乖乖地躺在我的怀里，有时候手里还抓着我的一缕头发。他从小就这样，喜欢抓着我的头发睡觉，这能给他带来安全感。他从原先小小软软的一个变成现在能跑能跳的惹事精，我想这和我们几个对他的宠爱是分不开的。

过去的一个半月是我最开心的时光，我每天都能见到他，不是争锋相对，没有吵架，不会打架。他很依赖我，吃饭要我喂，玩游戏要我陪，洗澡要我陪，就连睡觉也要拉着我。这总会让我产生他变成了我孩子的错觉，但不管怎么，我很喜欢。

现在的生活太过于美好，我都不愿去想象三个半月后的生活，忘记了一切的他和我之间要怎么重新开始？那时候，他会以为我是谁？是他的死敌？还是和他解除误会的同学？又或是不得不接触的治疗师？我不知道他会怎么面对我就像我不知道怎么面对他一样，因为我不知道魔药会把他对我那惨不忍睹的印象改善成什么鬼样子！

我现在脑海里很乱，不知道该怎么描述我现在的处境，我的想法，希望你们能从这封回信里大概了解一二吧。

我会准时出现在你们婚礼上的，告诉布雷斯，让他结婚前一晚不要喝太多酒导致忘了自己的婚礼。

 

德拉科”

 

德拉科折好信纸塞入信封，写上名字，印上火漆，绑在了猫头鹰脚上，看着他飞出庄园，飞向远方。

“德拉科，”他回头的时候正看见桌子底下钻出个哈利，外套敞开，小脸红通通的，趴在桌前的椅子上揉着眼睛，显然是一副刚睡醒的样子。

“你怎么在这里？你睡在书桌下干什么？”一把抱起哈利，德拉科不满地捏了捏他的脸。

“唔，我和罗恩玩捉迷藏，他没找着我，我太累就睡着了。”察觉出德拉科有些不开心的哈利趴在他的身上，伸着手去够他的耳朵。

德拉科向后仰着头躲着哈利，他准备好好教育教育哈利，不能随便哪儿躺下就睡，就算玩累了，也该找张沙发什么的。还有，他再一次刷新了对韦斯莱的认知，哈利一看就睡了有几十分钟，他是怎么做到几十分钟都找不到一个七岁的小孩的？

“你生气了吗？”

“没有。”德拉科握住哈利的手，有些脏。

“你生气了！你每次生气都是这样，喜欢咬嘴唇，眼睛就像书里的怪兽一样能喷火！”

“好了好了，”按住哈利不安分想要乱动的小手，德拉科无奈的叹了口气，哈利总是能轻易看穿自己小动作底下隐藏着的情绪，“明天想不想出去玩？”

“想！我们去哪里？”

手指有规律地敲着扶手，他这次主要的任务是带着哈利去给韦斯莱一家挑选圣诞礼物并且为布雷斯和潘西的婚礼选择一份适合恰当的贺礼。虽然罗恩总说哈利送什么他们都会喜欢，西里斯也说不用太介意礼物这件事，哈利现在就是个小孩子，他的可爱举止对于韦斯莱一家来说就是最好的惊喜了。但是德拉科还是私下去问了赫敏，韦斯莱一家会喜欢些什么，得到的答复是如果送麻瓜世界的小玩意给亚瑟他会很开心，韦斯莱双子喜欢一切搞怪整蛊的东西，送一大卷羊皮纸和羽毛笔给珀西的话他会感激不尽的。

“我们出门给韦斯莱一家买圣诞礼物……”

“我们要去对角巷是吗？还是霍格莫德？”

“对，我们要去一趟霍格莫德，再去一趟麻瓜世界，因为韦斯莱先生喜欢捣鼓一些麻瓜的小玩意儿。”牵着哈利的手从书房走向卧室，“所以今天你要早早睡觉，好不好？”

Well，我说的早早睡觉不意味着你可以不洗澡就爬上床。德拉科一个转身关门的功夫，哈利就跐溜地爬上了床，脱了小外套，正从枕头底下拿出自己的眼罩。

“洗澡，哈利！”

“可是你说要早早睡觉。”

“但也要先洗澡！快下来！”

 

德拉科的浴室是经过改造的，哈利刚来的时候他就开始了改造大业。嗯，其实难度也不大，就是把浴缸换得更大了一些，换成了小型的儿童泳池。那时候他和罗恩赫敏最喜欢看着哈利带着婴儿泳圈在浴缸里扑腾，咯咯咯地笑着。由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。当哈利习惯了他的小泳池之后，就不愿德拉科把它变回原来的样子了。

噗通一声跳进浴缸里，溅了德拉科一身水，哈利欢快地游了两圈，趴在浴缸边上邀请德拉科一起泡在热水里。给哈利洗澡是一项浩大的工程，就连西里斯也在尝试了一次之后放弃了这段可以亲密相处的亲子互动时间。把哈利牢牢地固定在自己的怀里，德拉科举起草莓味的香波往哈利头上浇，再加上几捧热水，很快头发就被丰盈的泡沫所包围。这个时候，哈利的头发就会变得相当柔软，乖乖地任由德拉科搓扁捏圆，或是堆在头顶变成一个小啾啾。哈利也喜欢在洗澡的时候参与自己的发型设计，一会儿让德拉科给他来个大背头，一会儿又想要个帅气的中分，有时候也尝试过斜刘海。

浴缸里放着很多橡胶的洗澡鸭和几只小船，为了配合哈利完成成为一个航海家的伟大梦想，罗恩特意给他定做了一只玩具帆船，上面还放了不少的船员模型供哈利驱使。

“海啸来啦！快逃啊！”哈利挥舞着双手不停拍打着水面，激起的水花打湿了他的玩具帆船，也掀翻了那几只小船。

德拉科闭着眼躲过迎面飞来的水花，浇了一捧水到哈利头上，泡沫顺着温水一直流向浴缸里。

“大发慈悲吧，我的哈利船长，”德拉科按着哈利的头把头发里的泡沫冲干净，“你不是还说要带着他们一起征服世界吗？怎么现在又来了场海啸？”

“我现在觉得当波塞冬比较酷！”哈利捂着眼睛避免泡沫进去，“你看我能掌控海洋！”哈利用小脚丫蹬着水，几只橡皮小鸭子全部都发出叽叽呱呱的惨叫声。

“好了好了，我的波塞冬！乖乖擦干净身子上床睡觉了！”

“今晚有睡前故事吗？”

“你想听什么？”

“再讲一遍波塞冬好吗？”

 

 

戴上从西里斯那儿借来的那副能改变容貌的神奇眼镜，德拉科终于不用再穿着纳西莎的衣服出门了；至于哈利，戴上小墨镜和帽子后，也没有人能认出来他是谁。

真奇怪，那为什么之前还要让哈利女装出门呢？德拉科搔着下巴思考着这个问题。

 

他们先去了霍格莫德，在文人居里买了新出的羽毛笔套装----这是给珀西的，又去了蜂蜜公爵给哈利的糖果仓库补充了不少的库存。哈利看中了新出的一款棒棒糖，又买了其他的零食准备作为送给韦斯莱一家的礼物----小孩子的眼光。

在街上坐上前往购物中心的出租车，德拉科昨晚看了好久的伦敦旅游攻略，终于弄明白了地铁，公交，出租车之间的区别，也找到了伦敦最大的购物中心，分清了各种货币的面值和价值。不得不承认，用一个晚上来了解麻瓜世界还是有些困难的。

给亚瑟和韦斯莱双子的礼物有些难度，对于哈利和德拉科来说整个商场的东西都是新鲜的小玩意儿。他们在商场里逛了很久，最后哈利看上了一款新出的随身听：那真是不可思议！那么小小一个机器里竟然能放出那么多的音乐！麻瓜是怎么做到的？哈利晃了晃随身听，没有听到料想中的声音。难道不是把唱歌的人缩小了放到这个小盒子里的吗？还有各种乐器，不应该也被放在里面吗？为什么晃起来没有声音呢？

他好奇地抬起头，手里拿着那个白色的随身听：“德拉科……”

德拉科急忙转移目光专心地盯着新出的那台电视，假装津津有味地看着新闻。哈利，我不知道为什么这个小盒子能放出那么的音乐，别问我！

最后还是一位善良的店员姑娘给哈利讲解了随身听的原理，向他再三保证里面真的没有除了电子元件之外的东西，没有歌手，没有乐器，他们真的是正正经经的电子科技产品公司而不是贩卖人口做邪恶小实验的犯罪组织。

他们在购物中心逛了很久也没有找到满意的礼物，哈利对韦斯莱双子的印象很不错，他们和他们那些新奇的道具给他留下了很深的印象，小哈利也希望自己送出的礼物能够让他们感到惊喜。最后，哈利在路边找到了他所满意的礼物，是一中圣诞树，纸片做成的圣诞树装在小盒子里，盒子里还有包装好的溶液。这些圣诞树大小各异，当浇上了特定的溶液后，经过几个小时，纸片做的树上就会析出白色的晶体，远远看去就像是挂满了雪花的圣诞树一样。哈利买了一盒最大的作为双子的礼物。

 

回到庄园的哈利兴奋地拉着西里斯讲着他第一次前往麻瓜世界的经历，拉着西里斯一起包装好了要送出的礼物，无比期待圣诞节的到来。这是他的第一个圣诞节，不知道会发生什么呢。


	15. Chapter 15

“你确定我们不用事先告诉他们一声吗？”德拉科向下拉了拉帽子，提了提口罩，挡住了迎面而来的大风。

“只是来游乐园一趟，不会有事的！”哈利紧了紧围巾，拉着德拉科戴着手套的手带着他跑向售票处。

“一张成人票一张儿童票，谢谢！”熟练地从德拉科的口袋中拿出钱夹，哈利抽了两张票子隔着铁窗递给了里面的售票员姐姐。

说是游乐园，但是准确来说是一个流动的嘉年华盛典，是一群四处为家的艺人经营的，他们每到一个城市就找空地，在空旷的地面上扎着很多个大小不一，颜色不同的帐篷。最中央的是一个红黄相间的帐篷，门口站着两个小丑。一个戴着红橙假发穿着同色条纹连体戏服的小丑在抛接六个网球，脚上还变换着舞步，吸引了不少的孩子，他们都在为他大声叫好；另外一个戴着黄绿相间的爆炸头假发，身上也穿着五颜六色的连体装，他画着夸张的小脸戴着可爱的红鼻子，做出一副努力鼓着腮帮子吹着气球的样子，一根根长条气球在他的手上变换出了各种小动物，他周围的小男孩和小女孩都在大声叫好，迫不及待地拉着他的袖子让他吹出更多的可爱气球来。红黄相间的帐篷里正在进行驯兽表演，被麻瓜驯服的狮子听话地钻过火圈跳到另外一个破烂的坐蹲上，他尾巴上的毛看上去并不顺滑，尾端甚至有些焦黑，这不免让人心痛，想着他到底经历过什么。

台下掌声雷动，驯兽师弯腰鞠躬致谢，而台上成功跳过火圈的狮子却只得到一小块的肉干。

在大帐篷的左右两边各摆着一排的小帐篷，帐篷下是各种各样的游戏摊，有玩射击的，也有套环的，旁边还有几台游戏机和娃娃机，有几家在卖小吃和玩具。很多家长带着孩子，手里拿着刚出锅的炸薯饼，在游戏摊旁围成一圈。

别说哈利了，德拉科也是第一次见到麻瓜的嘉年华盛典，他牵着哈利的手----这儿的人太多了，一不小心哈利可能就被人流冲散了----四处张望着，他看见了那几台抓娃娃机，周围围着很多人，他们随着抓娃娃的麻瓜的成功或是失败大声地鼓掌喝彩或是叹气鼓励。

“想要玩那个吗？”德拉科蹲下身子，给哈利围好围巾，指了指抓娃娃机的方向。

“你会抓吗？”哈利吸了吸鼻子，这儿的风吹得他有点儿冷，他好像要流鼻涕了。

德拉科尴尬地咳了几声，搓了搓手。他不担心承认他不会这件事会让哈利觉得他不厉害，他担心的是抓不到娃娃会让哈利觉得失望，而他并没有把握在短暂的观摩学习后能抓到娃娃机里廉价的毛绒玩具。

“我们可以试试。”

 

哈利捧着一个小塑料篮子，里面满满一篮都是刚刚兑换的游戏代币，他站在娃娃机前，身后的德拉科一脸神色紧张地握着操纵杆，眼睛死死地盯着机器里不断摇晃的机械爪子。

“德拉科，时间要到啦！”哈利拉了拉德拉科的手，操作盘上正在用红色的数字显示他们剩下的秒数。还有七秒。

“还差一点，还差一点，”德拉科眯起了眼睛，右手也抬了起来准备摁向按钮。

“4…3…2…”哈利戳着玻璃给德拉科报数，肉嘟嘟的小脸贴在玻璃上盯着在他脑袋上方不断摇晃的机械爪子。

“这次一定能抓住！”德拉科按下红色的按钮，看着爪子落下，落在了他们看中的那只粉红色吹风机----旁边的麻瓜小孩纠正他们，那个叫佩奇，旁边是她的弟弟乔治----上，爪子牢牢地抓住了粉红色吹风机，它拎起来了！

哈利的两只小肉爪握成拳，紧张兮兮地看着缓缓升空的小猪佩奇。德拉科也祈祷着这一次能不再落空。

佩奇来到了出货口的上方，机械爪晃了一下，佩奇掉了下来，在塑料挡板上弹了一下会到了她爸爸妈妈的怀抱里。

“啊，真是可惜。”

“是啊，这次很成功了。”

“就差一点，不要气馁啊！”哈利和德拉科身旁围观的英国吃瓜群众们为德拉科这次极其接近成功的经历扼腕叹息，有个老大爷拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，告诉他失败乃成功他妈，小伙子再接再厉啊。

哈利熟练地朝着投币口扔入两个代币，捧着他的小破篮子一脸期待双眼放光地看着德拉科：“德拉科！我们再试一遍吧！我想要那个粉红色吹风机！”

“啊啊啊啊！说了是小猪佩奇啊！”围观群众里有一个暴躁的大不列颠小姑娘大喊了一声：我们佩奇才不是吹风机呢！

 

再花完一篮子的代币之后，哈利终于满意地抱着一家四口四只吹风机离开了抓娃娃机，他们找了个隐蔽的角落把四只吹风机放进了德拉科外套上被施了延伸咒的口袋。

“接下去呢？哈利想干什么？”

“我们……去射击好不好？我看到了一个超大的毛绒玩具！只要射中十八发就能得到！”哈利拽着德拉科的裤子眼睛却直勾勾地看着射击摊上那只有一米八高的白色泰迪熊。

“这个……”德拉科弯着腰顺着哈利的视线看过去，看见了一只粗制滥造长相怪异的白色泰迪熊。他不是很想给哈利拿到这个奖励，这当然不是因为他射击不行，而是因为这种地摊熊一看就容易掉毛质量还不好，怎么可以让哈利玩这样劣质的玩具呢？

他揉了揉哈利的小脑袋，试图和一个钻进泰迪熊眼里的固执小孩子讲道理：“你看，哈利，那只熊长得不好看啊，我待会给你买一个好不好？我们不要这个了。”

“哪有！他超可爱啊！你看他的眼睛小小的，圆圆的，还笑得很可爱！”

眼睛小小的圆圆的是因为他们找不到大一些的装饰物了好吗？笑得很可爱？德拉科觉得他不是很懂哈利的审美，明明周围的小孩子看见那只熊都走得远远的，一副害怕的表情，哈利是从那儿看出来这只熊可爱的？

“可是，我们家里有一只泰迪熊了啊，你忘了吗？你天天要抱着他睡觉的。”

“没有这只大！”哈利叉腰。

“我们可以帮你变大，你想要多大都可以！”

“他不是白色的！”哈利抬头。

“可以染色！”

“家花没有野花香！”

“可以……等等？这话谁教给你的？”德拉科扳正哈利的小脸，把他两颊上的肉都挤在了一起。

“罗恩啊！”哈利说得理直气壮，“虽然我不知道是什么意思，但是罗恩说以后想买新玩具可以用这个理由！”

或许应该让格兰杰知道这件事，德拉科摸着下巴沉思，他实在忍不住想要看见格兰杰满庄园追杀韦斯莱的样子了。哦，这一次可能要加上西里斯，如果他改造完汽车回来的话。

“你到底给不给我那个熊！”哈利拽着德拉科的袖子，他的眉头皱在一起：这是德拉科第一次没有满足他的愿望，为什么？那个熊不是很好看吗？

“……行行行，给你给你。”

 

“我刚刚看到啦！”心满意足地抱着白色泰迪熊的哈利冲着德拉科眨了眨眼睛，“你刚刚给那个麻瓜用了咒语！我看见你拿魔杖啦！”

德拉科轻轻敲了敲哈利的额头，听见他不满地哼唧了几声。

“小没良心的，我用咒语是为了谁？还不是为了你能拿到你的熊！”

“好嘛好嘛，德拉科你对我最好了！来，我把莱拉给你抱抱，她抱起来超舒服的！”

“取好名字了？”德拉科接过哈利手中的莱拉，抱着一米八的大熊确实不是一件轻松的事，“为什么她是个女孩子，家里那个就是个叫莱利的男孩子？”

“因为莱拉笑得更可爱啊！”

嗯？算了算了，哈利的审美歪了也不是一天两天了。德拉科叹了口气，追上赶着去买气球的哈利。

“别跑！小心摔倒！哈利！站住！”

 

之后德拉科又陪着哈利玩了投篮球的游戏机，排着长长的队伍去买了嘉年华里唯一一个买果汁和汉堡的店。哈利左手上绑着一只黄色的海绵宝宝的气球，德拉科的右手上绑着一只粉色的派大星气球，两只气球在风中相互缠绕，而他们的主人正排排坐在长椅上吃着热乎乎的牛肉汉堡喝着果汁。

“我不吃生菜！”哈利从自己的汉堡里揪出一片菜叶放到德拉科的汉堡纸盒里，小嘴咂了咂舔干净手指上的沙拉酱。

德拉科看着自己面前突然出现的生菜叹了口气，学着赫敏教育哈利不要挑食的样子语重心长地告诉哈利挑食会长不高的，到时候他就只能这么矮兮兮，跳起来也只能打罗恩和西里斯的膝盖。

“不会的，少吃一片生菜不会长不高的！”他凑到德拉科面前竖起手指嘘了一声，“你别告诉赫敏哦！”

德拉科摇摇头，他和罗恩的确不是教育孩子的料，西里斯也不是，整个庄园能让哈利好好吃饭不挑食的也就只有赫敏·格兰杰了。他从自己的汉堡里抽出一块肉放到了哈利面前：“喏，我不吃牛肉。”

 

嘉年华的夜晚会有一项特殊的活动：女巫占卜的帐篷会亮起小灯，人们可以前去询问女巫自己的命运，前途，爱情，事业。

哈利没怎么见过除了赫敏之外的女巫，上次去对角巷和霍格莫德也只是匆匆一瞥，人都没看清就被西里斯和德拉科抱走了，他颇为兴奋地拉着德拉科冲到了女巫的小帐篷里，说要让女巫算算他的爱情。

你一个小毛孩算什么爱情！德拉科一边把他往回拖一边念念叨叨：“这儿的女巫多半是个神神叨叨的神婆，会点儿塔罗牌和水晶球就充当起了女巫，你要是真想算爱情，你回去让格兰杰给你算算，那什么数字占卜？铁定比这个准！”

“那我们算算德拉科你的爱情嘛！”哈利抱住女巫帐篷外的柱子死活不肯走：他今天就是要见见这个女巫！他！哈利·马尔福庄园的宠儿·波特见定这个女巫了！

“没门！快给我回去！天黑了，我们要回家了！”

海绵宝宝和派大星的气球在夜晚的风中撞来撞去，飘来飘去，而底下的两个小孩还在争执不休。

 

“晚上好，两位……父子？要算什么？”

“爱情！算算他的爱情！”哈利扑到女巫面前的小桌子上，差点撞翻她的水晶球，指着身后一脸无奈捂着脸的德拉科：所有占卜的人房间里都是这么烟雾迷蒙吗？这股香味熏得我头疼！

吉普赛的女人坐在桌子后面，整个人在昏暗的灯光下若隐若现，德拉科看不清她的容貌。

“来吧，选出三张塔罗牌，再告诉我你从这个水晶球里看到了什么。。”

随意地抽出三张牌，德拉科认真看了一会水晶球，可是什么也没看见。

“嗯……其实，你的爱人就在你的身边，离你很近，”德拉科隐约听见了吉普赛女人的笑声，“你们之间经历过了很多很多，我看见了你们的过往，你们的争吵，你们的挑衅，我也看见了你隐藏在这一切下面不敢说出口的热烈爱意……但是这只是单方面的，对吗？你的爱人不曾给你任何回应……也许是你的方式不对，也许是他不曾爱你……”

“行了行了，我知道了。”德拉科站起身来准备离开。

“你们还会经历许多磨难，会有很多考验，”吉普赛女人抓住了德拉科的衣服，“但是当你的爱人在三个月后回到你身边的时候，请别拒绝。”

德拉科转身怔怔地看着女人，三个月后，不正是哈利恢复的时候吗？

“等等，三个月之后，你说的……”

“晚安，先生。”吉普赛女人客气地打断了德拉科的问题，请他带着哈利出去。

 

嘉年华中央的大钟响了七下，天空中绽放出无数美丽绚烂的烟花，人们欢呼着，簇拥在一起看烟花秀。

德拉科牵着哈利穿过拥挤的人潮，现在的他满脑子里都是刚刚那个吉普赛女人说的三个月后。三个月后，他的爱人会回到他身边，说的是哈利吗？

等等！海绵宝宝的气球不见了！

“哈利！你在哪里？”


End file.
